Hurricane Storm, Ranger Form!
by Outsiders.Greaser.Girl
Summary: What would happen if there where 4 other rangers? Abigail the Lightning Ninja, Holly the Ice Ninja, Kate the Fire Ninja, and Isabella the other Thunder Ninja. Abigail, Holly, and Kate make up the Hurricane Rangers and Isabella is Hunter and Blake's younger sister on their team. Shane/Isabella, Dustin/Holly, Cam/Kate, Blake/Tori, Hunter/Abigail. First Story of the Hurricane Series.
1. The Storm Starts Part 1

A/N: My first Redo of a story. If you want info on the OC's in this story go to my profile. All My OC's from all my stories are there, even some of which I haven't used yet. I am not going to do POV's in some parts of my chapter, or I might not use them at all.

* * *

At the beach, Tori Hason is catching waves on her surfboard. When she leaves the water she sets her surfboard against her old blue van on goes over to her bag. In her bag her watch goes off to show that she has to leave.

"Oh shit, I have to get going!" She exclaimed.

She quickly throws her bag into her van and puts her surfboard in the back. She climbs into her van and drives off

~Hurricane Storm~

At the skate park, Shane Clarke does a few tricks on his skateboard that impress his friends.

"Man, that was sick!" A boy exclaimed coming up from behind him.

"Yeah it was, I finally landed it." Shane said.

"You wanna hit that new rail?"

"Naw man, I can't. I gotta get to class."

"Class?"

"Never mind man. Catch you later bro."

Shane left the skate park.

~Hurricane Storm~

In a part of town near the skate park, Dustin Brooks is riding his motorcycle at the Motocross track. His boss, Kelly, times him. He comes through the finish line and stops close to Kelly.

"Lap times are about two seconds off." Kelly told him.

"Yeah, I know. My bike's Bogging on that uphill." He started and then asked, "What time is it?"

"It's about..."

"Oh, crap. I gotta go!"

"Dustin, where are you going?"

"I'll call you later, okay?"

He ran off to get to Tori's van. Shane got there right before Dustin. He had rode his skateboard there.

"Boo!" Shane yelled into Tori's van, "Miss me?"

"Dream on. Where's Dustin?" She asked and then stated," Last as usual."

Dustin hopped into the van and high fived Shane, "Sup Dude? Lap time are getting better."

Shane smiled, as Tori started to drive off.

"How come you guys are late every time? Even when it's planned." Tori asked

"Maybe 'cause you're the reliable one." Shane said

"What does that mean? 'The Reliable One'."

"In every group there's different kinds of people."

"Yeah, like the power rangers."

"Power rangers? Dustin, you've got to be joking."

"No, Like.. There's always the mellow dude."

"And then there's the risk taker. That would of course be me."

"Yeah right, and you, Tori, are just the logical one."

"You guys have to lay off the comic books, seriously. Power rangers? Whatever."

As they stopped outside of the entrance to the Wind Ninja academy, a bunch of fellow ninjas appeared and knocked them off their feet. They got up and got into a fighting stance. It was Tori against the water ninjas, Shane against the air ninjas, and Dustin against the earth ninjas. The water ninjas quickly knocked Tori off her feet and into the water. Dustin made a wrong move and got stuck in the ground. Shane got knocked out of the sky into the dirt. Sensei Kanoi then appeared in the form of a bird and transformed back into a human. He glared at the three ninjas.

"That is it for today." He told the ninjas standing behind him. They quickly streaked away. He walks towards the three and says," Tori, Shane, and Dustin. I am very disappointed in you. I will expect to see you so we can discuss your lack of commitment to your ninja training."

He walked off and they just looked at each other before turning around.

They watched Sensei go into the secret entrance before Dustin said, "That wasn't so bad, huh?"

The others just walked into the entrance and ignored Dustin's comment. They met up with Sensei and walked with him.

"You have been at the wind ninja academy for nearly a year and yet you fail to see the importance of punctuality. I would suggest you change that by tomorrow, otherwise I would have no choice but to expel you." Sensei explained

"Wait, you can't!" Shane exclaimed

"You all have great potential, it would be shame to see it wasted. Now go, you must have other, you must have other studies. Oh, I almost forgot, tomorrow we have some students from the Lightning, Fire, and Ice academies coming here to see our school. I expect you to treat them with respect."

The three walked away in shame as Cameron Watanabe, walked past them to talk to his dad, or Sensei. He looked at the three walking away and then looked back at his dad.

"I don't know why or how you put up with them." He said

"Well then Cameron, I guess that's why I'm the Sensei and you're the Sensei's son. Now can you please get ready for our visitors?"

"Sure."

Sensei turned to see a purple cloud above the school forming.

"What's wrong dad?" Cam asked, but he did not get an answer.

~Hurricane Storm~

The next day, Tori, Shane, and Dustin are at Storm Chargers, Kelly's shop and the place Dustin works. A timer goes off and the three leave, almost bumping into two girls rollerblading into the shop. Dustin does, in fact, bump into one. The tall red head and Dustin both fell. Dustin quickly got up and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry." Dustin said.

"No, it's alright. I'm really clumsy like that. My name is Holly" She said.

"Well, I'm Dustin. It was really nice meeting you, but I gotta go." He said as he ran off.

Another girl, a tall blonde comes over to her.

"Are you alright? What was that about?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm fine Abigail. That guy just accidentally bumped into me on his way out. Speaking of, 'way out' hurry, I have to go." Holly said.

"Yeah, so do I."

She quickly roller bladed over to the motocross gloves and got her size. She then went over to the counter and payed for them quickly with the money she had earned at her job. Both girls roller bladed out of the store and went to their individual cars. Holly had a white convertible Volkswagen Beetle and Abigail has the same car just in silver. They thought it was cool they had matching cars. They drove to their academies, which they didn't know that they both were ninjas and both went to separate academies. They both left their cars at their academies and got changed into their ninja uniform. Abigail's was black and it had gold lining with silver accents and a symbol that meant lightning on it. Holly's was black with white accents and a symbol on it that meant ice.

~Hurricane Storm~

Outside the Wind ninja academy, a woman, at the age of 24 stood looking at the entrance. She had a ninja uniform on that was black, accented with pink, and had a symbol for fire on it. she didn't like the concept of this entrance, as it was a waterfall. She is a fire ninja, she isn't a damn water ninja. two girls walked up behind her. They were both wearing face masks, so was she. Their eyes widened, but the lightning ninja walked into the entrance. Both the girls looked at each other. They didn't like each others elements very well, but they could act civil. They both walked in together to she the lightning ninja waiting for them. They were greeted by the Sensei and then followed him. He led them to a teaching area, where it seemed the whole school was gathered at. One student stood out to the ice ninja; a boy in the front row. It is Dustin, the boy she had met earlier at Storm Chargers. Sensei led them up onto a platform and they stood patiently next to him as he spoke to his students

"Now, these three people and are from three different academies, the Fire, Ice, and Lightning academies. I expect you to treat them with respect as they are going to be here for a while studying our academy, so be on your best behavior." He said before he turned to them. "Would you three please step forward?"

The three nodded and stepped forward. Sensei spoke again.

"I would like three people to challenge them to spar."

Dustin raised his hand and then said, "Can I spar with the ice ninja?"

"Certainly." Sensei replied.

A wind ninja wanted to fight the lightning ninja and and water ninja wanted to challenge the fire ninja. They all fought well, but in the end, it was the three visitors who had won. Sensei asked the other three to get off the stage and then asked the three girls to take their masks off. They did as they were told, and the students were surprised to find out that they were girls, and that the three guys who had challenged them lost to three girls. The lightning ninja looked at the ice ninja and vise-versa. They gasped and hugged. They got back into the line they were standing in and stood up straight. Dustin also gasped when he looked at the ice ninja. Not only did he recognize her, he just realized he beautiful she was. He then looked to the lightning ninja who appeared to be her best friend, she was also beautiful. He admired all three of the girls beauty so much that he didn't she Lothor appear at the academy.


	2. The Storm Starts Part 2

Dustin turned around to see aliens starting to attack the school. Sensei and Cam came and shoved Tori, Shane and Dustin into a room, and then Sensei shoved Cam and the three other ninjas into there, before closing the door.

"Dad!" Cam called

~Hurricane Storm~

Outside, Sensei could not hear him as Lothor fired a blast at him, making him turn into a guinea pig. Choobo, one of Lothor's aliens appeared and took all the remaining Wind ninja's and destroyed the academy. Inside the room, everyone was trying to find a way out.

"What is this place anyway?" The Lightning Ninja asked.

"This place is called Ninja Ops, now, we need to get out." Cam said

"Okay, then you guys need to move back."

"Why?" Shane asked

"Just trust me."

They all moved out of the way and she shot a bolt of lightning at the door that made the door swing open with a loud thump. They all ran out there to see a guinea pig standing in the ruins of the school, which was totally gone. They all looked at it with a strange look before Cam went over there and pick it up.

"A guinea pig?" Shane said

"It's my dad, he's stuck in this form." Cam explained

"Stuck?" Dustin asked

Yes, Shane," Sensei said "Stuck. Observe." and he flipped over onto the computer effectively knocking Dustin on his butt and pressing a few buttons. A screen appeared and showed the battle between Sensei and Lothor "This is Lothor, once a great Ninja; he was banished from the Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side." Sensei explained "When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you, now he is back, with an army who will do anything to take our planet for their own. Unless they are stopped."

"Who is going to be dumb enough to try and stop them?" Dustin asked, pointing at the screen

"An excellent question, Dustin," Sensei said, before turning to his son "The morphers Cam." He ordered

Cam looked surprised "Father, your not serious?"

"We have no choice."

"But these guys?!" He demanded "I mean them? They're…well, they're…"

"We're what?" Tori asked

"Yeah, I don't like the way that sounds do you?" Shane asked Dustin.

"Actually man I'm pretty lost here." Dustin admitted.

"Now, Cam." Sensei told his son.

Cam sighed and walked into the back room.

"Wait, what about us?" The blonde asked.

"It seems as though you would be a great leader." Sensei said

She gave him a confused look and then said, "A great leader? What are you talking about?"

Sensei motioned to Cam who had come in with four sleek mahogany boxes. He set them on the table and opened them. Inside the three small boxes were one individual morpher and the the big one there was three. Abigail grabbed one of the morphers, the one that was obviously hers, and put it on. Holly, the fire ninja and the three wind ninjas did the same.

"These are your Power Ranger morphers." Sensei told them

"How did you get ours? Oh, and my name is Kate." The Fire Ninja said.

"We got yours from your Sensei, and the same for you two." Cam said

"Our Sensei's!" Holly exclaimed, "We have to go to our academies. We'll come right back."

"Okay, but be back quickly." Sensei said

The three ran out and left to their individual academies to find it completely gone, and no one was there. Holly and Abigail's cars were still fine and intact, though. They drove their cars to the Wind Ninja academy and they met up with Kate. They were about to go inside when their morphers beeped. Abigail answered.

"Hello?" Abigail asked

Cam's voice came on and said, "There's an alien attack by the rock quarry, get down there quick!"

"We're on it." Abigail said

"We?"

"I'm with Holly and Kate."

"Oh."

They turned around decided to morph before they got there.

"Lightning Storm!" Abigail called

"Ice Storm!" Holly called

"Fire Storm!" Kate called

They morphed and admired their suits before running off to join the others to fight their first alien. They came just in time to see the others take out their weapons. They looked at each other before taking out their weapons.

"Double Lightning Swords!"

"Ice Ax!"

"Fire Bow Gun!"

They took their weapons and combined them to make the Hurricane Storm Cannon. They jumped in front of the other rangers and held it out pointed towards the alien.

"Hurricane Storm Cannon! Full Power!" Abigail yelled before shooting it at the alien, making it explode.

Their weapons disappeared as the other rangers came over to them and opened their visors. The special rangers did the same.

"That was great guys!" Tori said, "Oh and I'm Tori, this is Shane, and this is Dustin." She said pointing at the other two. "And the nerdy one back at Ninja Ops is Cam, Sensei's son.

The three nodded their heads and Abigail said, "This is Holly, Kate and I'm Abigail."

"Your ranger suits are awesome!" Dustin said

"Oh, Thanks." They said

All of their suits looked somewhat like Tori's. Kate's suit was pink. Her helmet is supposed to look like the head of a tiger with a flame on the middle of the top of it. Holly's is white. Her helmet is supposed to look like the head of a polar bear and has a snowflake on the middle of the top of it. Abigail's is silver. Her helmet is supposed to look like a shark and it has a lightning bolt on the middle of the top of her helmet. They all go back to Ninja Ops, where it is explained that the Special rangers are one team and that was why they were sent there. They all leave and go to the Motocross track where Dustin does a few laps, but is beaten by another racer in silver gear. He rides up to the racer afterwards but the rider ignores him and leaves. Later, they go to a diner in town called Mildred's Diner. Holly had dragged them there and they all got seated quickly and their waitress came up to them.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked

They looked up and saw that it was Abigail. She smiled and then Shane said, "Water."

"Oh, make that two." Dustin said.

"Pinacolada smoothie, Please." Holly said and got a look from Abigail, but she wrote it down.

"A Lemonade." Tori said.

"I think I'll just have water like the guys." Kate said.

Abigail nodded and left to go get the drinks. They all had a fun time the whole day, and they agreed to come back there, but Dustin's mind was still on the mysterious rider at the motocross track.


	3. Working Together

Dustin, Shane, and Tori are walking through a desert simulation in full ninja gear. Abigail, Holly, and Kate are watching from the sidelines, waiting for the 411 on being the Hurricane rangers. Shane is pulling Dustin and Tori along.

"Ow! Shane stop pulling, my wrist is totally tweaked!" Tori said

"Sorry, Tor." Shane apologized

"The scroll thing better be important, this is brutal." Dustin complained

"Sensei wouldn't have told us to find it if it wasn't important. It's gotta be here somewhere!" Shane said

"This isn't working out, and its painful." Tori said.

Just as she said that, the simulation ended.

"Simulation, Over." Cam started, "Well, that was below average. It'll be on the main frame if you want to relive it again."

"Guys, you don't know how lucky you are that it was only a simulation." Abigail said

"Yeah, you watched us do it and we got it. Why can't you?" Holly said.

"We don't know." Tori said

"Come on Tor." Dustin said showing her out. Tori followed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Shane asked

"Going home, man, I'm exhausted." Dustin said

"We gotta keep practicing until you guys get it right." Shane told them

"Until _we_ get it right?" Tori asked

"Look," Shane tried, "That's not what I mean't."

"Oh, we know what you mean't." Tori said and Dustin and her started to leave when Shane grabbed their arms. They ripped their arms out of his grip.

"Look, this isn't ninja school anymore, this is the real deal and if you guys can't focus..." Shane was interrupted by Dustin.

"Dude, if you think you can do a better job by yourself, then go for it man." Dustin said

"We'll go with them," Tori said pointing to the special rangers, "Not you."

"Fine, maybe I will go by myself." Shane stated harshly.

As Tori and Dustin were about to leave, they saw then Hurricane rangers coming up behind Shane. Abigail smacked Shane in the back of the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? There's no I in team, you know!" She yelled.

"Shane, you might want to leave for now. She can kill when provoked or when angry." Holly warned.

Shane quickly left while the others stayed to hear about the special rangers.

"Rangers, the Hurricane rangers are a team of rangers that are from different ninja schools that work together to form a team." Sensei started, "Have you rangers heard of Zords?" They nodded and Sensei continued, "Your Zords will fit together, as will the wind rangers zords. That is all for now."

They all left only to return a few moments later to get a lecture about teamwork.

~Hurricane Storm~

Shane was at Storm Chargers, mindlessly playing with the wheel of his skateboard.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Kelly asked

"Kelly, your a good boss right?" Shane wondered aloud

"No one ever quit on me, yet." Kelly told him

"How do you do it? What's the trick?" Shane asked

"There is no trick. You just have to work with them, you know? They're like teammates."

"Yeah, but.. How can you be sure things won't get messed up if you don't do them yourself?"

"I trust the people around me. Especially my friends."

All of a sudden a woman yelled, "Put me down!"

Shane told Kelly to stay where she is, while he goes and checks.

~Hurricane Storm~

Back at Ninja Ops, the others started to watch Shane getting beaten up by an alien.

"What's up Cam?" Tori asked

"It's Shane. I hacked into the police surveillance when I saw the power readings were of the charts." Cam said

"It looks like he's getting beat up by a magnet-head thing." Kate said

"We have to go help him." Holly said.

They all were about to run out of Ninja Ops when Sensei stopped them.

They all watched as Shane got thrown into a car and a bunch of stuff stick to him a hit him when they landed on him. The alien was about to strike him when he called for the others. They morphed and kicked the alien away before it could hurt Shane, anymore that is. He jogged over to them, ignoring the pain in his chest. His visor opened.

"I can't believe it, you guys came." Shane said

The others opened their visors and Tori spoke, "Well, believe it. Why wouldn't we come? We can't let you die at the hands of an alien."

"I can't believe I was such a jerk." Shane said

"I can." Dustin stated. Tori hit him in the arm and he continued, "Naw, I'm just busting on you, bro."

"Hey! A little help when you're done with this love fest?" Abigail asked

"Hey, Abby, be nice!" Holly retorted

They looked up and noticed the Special rangers in their MegaZord.

"Woah! What is that?" Shane asked

"That's the Tornado MegaZord." Tori said, "Let's call ours, The Storm MegaZord!"

They got in their Zords and transformed into the MegaZord. Both MegaZords used the final strike to destroy it. They jumped out of the MegaZords and go to Storm Chargers. Abigail went to the diner, where she said that she would be taking a vacation and could not come in for a while. They said okay and she went and met the others at Storm Chargers. Cam called them on their morphers and told them that the people were back to normal.

~Hurricane Storm~

Meanwhile, on Lothor's ship Marah and Kapri are still stuck and complaining when three power rangers appeared on the ship. A tall one, the crimson thunder ranger. Two short ones, the navy thunder ranger and the orange thunder ranger. (A/N: You already know what Blake and Hunter's suits look like so I'm not going to explain. Isabella's suit looks like their suits just in a girl form with a butterflies antenna on top.)


	4. Not a Tomboy

A/N: Okay this chapter might be crappy because I don't like this episode very much, but I hope you enjoy! Oh, before I forget, _**I don't own Power Rangers, I only own Abigail, Holly, Kate, and Isabella.**_

* * *

At the beach in the early morning Tori walked out of the water after a nice surfing session. She looks over at Shane and another guy, about her age, talking. They fist bump and Shane walks over to Tori while the other guy walks away. The boy turned back to look at her, but when she gave him a smile he turned away, sad.

"What was that about?" Tori asked, smiling at her red clad friend.

"Just some guy who couldn't stop talking about you; How cute you are, how he wanted your phone number..." Shane rambled.

"Woah, woah, woah, stop, rewind." She cut Shane off, "Super cute, surfer hottie was asking about me?"

"Yeah, dude, it was so lame!" Shane snickered.

"What was so lame?" Abigail asked, coming up behind Shane. Shane jumped, and glared at her. She laughed, "I scared you!"

"You let him leave?" She asked, infuriated, punching him on the shoulder. She walked over towards her things and Shane followed.

"Hey, what was that for?" Shane demanded.

"Okay, what's going on?" Abigail asked.

Neither Tori, nor Shane were really paying any attention to Abigail. "Do you ever think I might have wanted to meet him? See if he wanted to hang out sometime." Tori retorted, picking up her things.

"You're kidding right?" Shane laughed. Tori let out a frustrated sigh, and Shane continued, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"This is just further proof that you're a complete doofus! I got to meet Dustin." Tori said, walking away and shaking her head.

"Seriously, I could go find the guy!" He said.

"Um, Hey!" Abigail yelled at Shane, "What you do now Super Doofus?"

Shane sighed, "There was a dude that likes her and he was talking to me and he left."

Abigail shook her head, "I agree with her, you are a complete doofus." She said, and left to find Holly.

~Hurricane Storm~

From a distance, Marah and Kapri are watching the three rangers with binoculars.

"Oh," Marah said lovingly as she looked at Shane, "Let's clone him."

"Stick to the plan, Marah, it's got to be Blue, Silver, White, and Pink." Kapri sneered at her sister.

"I know, just look at them, so perky and athletic. I just want to bury her up to her neck in sand." Marah said.

Kapri scoffed and rolled her eyes, "First you'd have to learn how to dig a hole." Marah frowned and as Kapri turned back to look, Marah tried to grab the binoculars from her while shouting, "Let me see! Let me see!"

Kapri turned back to her strictly, "Never, ever grab! We clear?"

"Sorry." Marah looked down, sad.

"Just remember who's running things here, Marah, and no one gets hurt." Kapri snarled, her upper lip curling. Marah frowned, but nodded.

~Hurricane Storm~

Tori walked into Storm Chargers and grabbed a pair of blue surf shorts off the rack. She walked over to the counter and laid them down. Dustin walked over and looked at her nervously.

"Hey dude," Dustin started, "Shane thinks your mad at him."

"Wow, I guess that's why he gets the red suit." Tori said sarcastically.

"Well, what happened? I mean, it didn't really sound like a big deal to me." Dustin asked.

Tori sharply turned around and glared at him, "You don't get it either. I'm a girl. Girl, G-I-R-L."

"Yeah, I know." Dustin said, quickly cutting her off, "But you and Abigail and Kate are not like girl-girls."

"Yeah," Shane cut in, "You three are like guy-girls."

"What about me?" Holly asked. The three had walked in, unnoticed and overheard.

"Your a girl-girl." Dustin said.

Dustin opened his mouth to say something but Kelly walked in and said, "My advice to you, stop trying to make it better, your only making it worse." She turned to the girls and handed them envelopes, before walking over to help a customer.

They opened them and gasped. "A photo shoot on the beach for a magazine? Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Abigail said and Holly screamed in joy.

Kate looked reluctant, but said, "Okay."

"What magazine?" Shane asked.

"Girl Sport. They saw us on the beach and want us for a photo shoot and an article about beauties of the beach." Tori said, reading over the letter.

"Isn't that the magazine with tons of incredibly hot girls?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, so?" Abigail asked.

"Okay," Dustin said, "We'll just go back to silent mode." He pulled Shane away from the counter and into the back.

"So, you gonna do it?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, I want to show them that I'm more than a dopey tomboy." Tori said.

"Great." Kate said.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, at Ninja Ops, the girls were there asking Sensei if they could go.

"A ninja's power flows through them from deep within there being. This inner strength can help you in all situations." Sensei said.

"So in other words?" Holly asked

"He wants us to choose." Abigail said.

"Oh."

"You're no help, you know that?" Tori smiled.

"There is a difference between helping someone and deciding for them." Sensei said.

Tori sighed and they walked away, planing to do the photo shoot. Cam groaned and turned to his father.

"I feel like I've been writing code for the past three weeks." He said wearily, "I think I'm getting blisters."

"Your effort is admirable, son." Sensei started, "I have a terrible feeling we will need it.

Cam nodded and turned back to the computer.

~Hurricane Storm~

The girls looked at the van, confused.

"Is this the right place?" Kate asked.

"That's what it says." Abigail said, pointing to the address on the letter. She jammed the letter into her pocket and they all walked up to the van.

~Hurricane Storm~

Off in the distance, unknown to them, the Thunder rangers were watching them from a cliff.

"This waiting is getting old." The navy one said.

"Chill." Crimson said, "We have to do this right."

"We're with you, bro." The amber ranger said, and they streaked away.

~Hurricane Storm~

Tori was about to knock when the van door opened and two girls came out. One has brown hair and the other, oddly enough, has pink hair. They were both very poorly dressed.

"Hello. You must be Kate, Holly, Abigail, and Tori." The pink haired one said.

The four girls nodded and they smiled.

"My," The brown haired one started, "Aren't you... ordinary, let's see if we can fix that."

They pushed them inside and came out a few moments later with the four girls in hideous outfits. Tori was wearing orange flare pants and a furry hideous top to match. Her hair was up in a bun with a scarf wrapped around it, keeping it in place. Abigail had on a yellow-green strapless dress and big clunky shoes with her hair up in pigtails. Holly had a shirt the was covered in logos and stripped shorts, with her hair in three ponytails. Kate had a skirt that looked like a stained glass window threw up on it and a sweater with a bunny on it. She had her hair in two buns and no shoes.

"Can I leave?" Kate asked.

"This isn't my style." Tori said as nicely as possible.

"We've seen your styles, now, "The pink haired one said dragging them in front of a camera, "Just smile for the camera." She smirked and pulled out a device, "Now don't move, this won't hurt a bit."

Abigail looked closer at the device the pink haired one had and read, "If found please return to Lothor? I thought I recognized you two, bad clothes, bad hair, too much make up."

"Do you really think it's too much, I mean I have really wide pores." Marah said.

"Hey Marah!" Kapri yelled, pressing a button on the device, "Kelsacks!"

Kelsacks appeared around them and held them in place while Marah took the picture, cloning them and trapping them in the camera. The evil clones turned to Marah and Kapri.

"What are your orders?" Abigail's clone asked for all the clones.

"Return to Storm Chargers and get those two boys to take you to headquarters." Kapri ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They all said.

"And," Kapri added, stopping them, "Don't call me ma'am, I'm not that much older than you."

Abigail's clone scoffed and said, "Whatever." They all left.

Kapri's jaw dropped and Marah giggled, "She called you old! Oh, yeah can we go shopping now? I have uncle's card." Marah said, pulling out a credit card. Kapri nodded and the both left, all while giggling that Lothor was going to be proud of them for once.

~Hurricane Storm~

Inside the camera, the real girl had landed on the floor and were just starting to get up.

"What is this place?" Tori asked, looking around.

"I'd say that we're inside the camera." Abigail said, pointing at the lens, where they could she everything in front of the camera.

Kate looked around and up where there was a hole in the camera, "I think I found the way out, but I don't know how to get out of it."

They all looked up, "Well this is great." Holly commented before looking at the image of outside where kelsacks came into view. "Kelsacks?"

"Let us out!" They all screamed, "Let us go!"

The kelsacks grabbed the camera and shook it around, jostling the girls.

"Stop it!" Kate yelled. The kelsacks stooped, but they also left.

They pulled of the clothes, revealing their ninja uniforms.

"Cam?" Tori asked through her communicator. "Shane? Dustin?"

"Nothing, damn it!" Abigail said, after she also tried contacting them.

"This is a problem." Holly said.

"No duh, Captin Obvious." Kate sneered.

Abigail raised her eyebrows and Kate sheepishly turned around and started hitting the wall to break it. Tori, Abigail, and Holly joined her, though nothing happened.

Tori sat down on the floor in the middle of the camera. She remembered Sensei's words, _"A ninja's power flows through their inner being."_

"That's it." She said turning to the others, "I have an idea. Come here."

They all stood in a circle around Tori as she blasted them out of the camera with her Water ninja powers. They all ran to find their clones and Shane and Dustin, hoping they hadn't already got to Ninja Ops. The streaked off and stopped in front of the van. Dustin stepped on the brakes harshly. The clones eyes narrowed as they all got out to face the real them.

"Anything you guys can do, we can do better." Clone Abigail said.

"Except except pick clothes, and what is with that hair?" Tori asked.

"You think you're funny?" Clone Tori demanded, as all of them went into ninja uniforms, "Bring it on girlfriend."

Before they could attack, Abigail, Holly, Kate, and Tori all hit them with their powers and they all fell to the ground and disappeared. A monster appeared and they all fought it in Normal and Megazord mode, destroying it.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later at Storm Chargers, Tori walked in and Shane was watching her. Abigail and Holly were helping Dustin behind the counter and Kate and Cam were at Ninja Ops.

When Shane continued to stare at her, Tori asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just noticing, you aren't completely unbeautiful you know." Shane complimented.

Tori smiled, "Gee, thanks."

Dustin walked over to Tori and pointed towards the entrance, "Tori theres a customer over there that needs help with a surfboard, can you go talk to him?"

"You do realize I don't actually work here, right?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, but now, we do." Abigail said, gesturing to herself and Holly.

"Dude, just go talk to the guy." Dustin puched her towards him.

She turned back and said, "Fine!" and when she turned back she smiled when she saw it was the guy from the beach, "Can I help you?" She asked sweetly. "Hi, I'm Tori." She said.

"I'm Dill, "He said, "Nice to meet you."

"Aw," Abigail said as she sat on the counter, "Young love."


	5. An Unknown Threat

A/N: I was going to skip Beauty and the Beach but I didn't so here's Looming Thunder.

* * *

At the Motocross track, Dustin rode his bike on the track as Kelly encouraged him. Off in the distance, two riders came and were watching.

The one in navy said, "Ready?"

"Oh, yeah." The one in crimson said.

They quickly rode into the track, speeding past Dustin, but not the mysterious rider in silver. The silver rider past the finish line right before the two and Dustin did. Dustin rode over to Kelly and asked, "Man, you ever seen those guys before?"

"They ride like factory pros, who would have remembered?" Kelly responded.

Dustin looked over to where the silver rider was and noticed a familiar red head talking to the person. He walked over and greeted her, "Hey Holly!"

She turned and smiled at him, "Oh, hey Dustin."

"You know him?" Dustin asked pointing to the rider. The rider turned and glared at him.

"I know _her._ Dustin, it's Abigail."

The rider took off her helmet and revealed an unhappy Abigail looking at him.

"Hey Dustin."

"Woah, Abigail, you ride like a factory pro."

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone who I am."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm the only girl rider here."

"You should be proud."

"I guess." Abigail frowned and looked over at the two other riders, "Who are they?"

Dustin looked over to the two guys who had passed him up, "I don't know. Want to find out?" Abigail and Holly nodded and walked over to them.A girl was talking to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Dustin said

"Track's a little soggy." The taller blonde guy said, while getting off his bike.

"It didn't seem to slow you guys down." Holly commented.

"Hey, I'm Blake." The shorter guy said. He then pointed to the other boy and the girl next to him. "This is my brother Hunter and my sister Isabella."

"Hey." Isabella said.

"Hey." Hunter said.

"You guys are brothers and sister?" Dustin asked.

"Adopted." Isabella told them.

"Oh, that's cool." Holly said. "I'm Holly."

"Abigail."

"Dustin."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Same." Abigail said. "I haven't seen you guys around here, where's the home track?"

"Um.. We come down from..." Blake started.

"You wouldn't have heard of it." Hunter finished.

"Easy bro." Blake started, "And he wonders why he doesn't have any friends. Hey, listen you two, you guys were pretty fast out there."

"Yeah right man, maybe Abigail was, but I must be giving up a couple of seconds of laps to you guys." Dustin said.

"You have too much air on your jumps, it slows you down." Hunter stated.

"He's right, dark and brooding, but right." Blake said.

The girls laughed a bit and looked at the boys as they talked.

"Um... listen it was nice meeting you guys but I gotta go. Abigail, Holly lets go." Dustin said.

"Hey, one of them your girlfriend?" Isabella asked.

"No." Abigail said.

"I wish." Holly said.

They all gave her weird looks except for Dustin who smiled and put an arm around her. He kissed her on the cheek before they went to their cars and left. They got to the forest and got out. Dustin grabbed his backpack and they walked through the forest in ninja uniform.

"Tori! Shane! Kate! You guys out here?" Dustin yelled.

Holly and Abigail stopped and looked around before motioning for Dustin to morph.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Ice Storm!"

"Ranger Form, HA!"

They all morphed and the other three rangers came riding through with Kelsacks following them. They were destroying them as they rode past. Cam came up and gave them their bikes and showed them their new mobile command center. They went and quickly destroyed the kelsacks and came to stop in front of Cam. Holly fell off her bike and onto the ground, as she had never rode a motorcycle before. Dustin quickly helped her up and they all demorphed. Cam gave Dustin a disc to check out to see how the bike are doing. Shane talked to Dustin about what is important and Dustin left. Abigail and Holly left as well. They went to Storm Chargers to hang out. All the others went to Ninja Ops.

~Hurricane Storm~

At Storm Chargers, the earthquake from Terramole hit, and it hit hard. Stuff from the shelves and on the wall fell and the bikes on display fell. A ceiling tile fell and hit Holly on the head, knocking her unconscious. Some more ceiling tiles fell and one hit Abigail in the face, hurting her but not knocking her out — as she had been sitting in the break room with Holly. Kelly, meanwhile, had her arm on the table and had been hit in the arm with a ceiling tile. When it was over, Abigail got up and tried to wake Holly up, which worked. Kelly walked in and told them she had called 911. The ambulance arrived moments later and took Abigail and Holly to the hospital and they bandaged Kelly's arm, which had been sprained. At the hospital, it was confirmed that Holly had a concussion and Abigail had to get stitches for the gash on her cheek, which was now starting to bruise. They sent them home, at which they went to Ninja Ops and told them what had happened and why they missed both fights. All the rangers had met up there and then Cam showed them their rooms and all the rooms in Ninja Ops, which is where they would be staying from now on. Their parents understood and they moved all of their stuff into their new rooms. Holly and Abigail were just happy to get some rest, even if Holly couldn't sleep yet.


	6. The New Threat Emerges

A/N: This is "Thunder Strangers Part 1". This chapter mainly focuses of Isabella's friendship with the others. Oh, i forgot to mention that if you have any ideas for a new story or new chapter or anything new you can comment or PM me the idea and if I put it in the story I will dedicate the chapter or story or idea to you because technically you did come up with it. It can be for any story or upcoming story of mine. If you want me to write a story of a different topic or different season, please PM me. I'm almost always online or checking my email for any PM alerts. Thank You and Enjoy this chapter. Oh and this chapter is set a week after the previous one.

* * *

Isabella walked along the ocean shore, watching the waves crash against the shore as she thought about... well, everything. She was evil and hated the rangers and their Sensei but at the same time she liked the people underneath the ranger suits. Holly and Abigail were really nice and would most likely make great friends one day. So would Dustin; I don't see why Hunter and Blake dis them so much. Lothor had told them about what happened to their parents but she was skeptical. She could already tell something was off about him, but Blake and Hunter didn't care, they just wanted to avenge our parents and weren't thinking straight. She didn't say anything though. She knew that if she said anything they wouldn't believe her, and accuse her of going against them. She knew something was up and she was going to find out what, with or without Hunter and Blake. She was snapped out from her thoughts suddenly.

"Isabella?" She heard someone ask

She turned around to see Abigail and Holly walking towards her. She smiled, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I like to go swimming and Holly likes to suntan. What about you?" Abigail told her.

"Oh, just thinking."

"Anything in particular?" Holly asked

"No, just thinking."

"Okay." Holly said and looked at her watch, "Umm.. We got to go, we're late for training."

"Training?" Isabella fake confusion, "For what?"

"Martial Arts." Abigail said quickly and they wave before running to a barren spot in the beach. Abigail hit Holly on the shoulder, "What's wrong with you? You can't say that in front of her!"

"Sorry, let's just go."

"Okay."

They streaked out of there and to Ninja Ops. Cam, who was sitting at the computer, turned around when they walked in. Abigail smirked when she saw Kate standing next to Cam. She smirked back and kissed him on the cheek before going over to the other Hurricanes. They all sat down and started to meditate. Cam was happy to finally have some peace and quiet from those three. The alarm sounded and the three popped up from of the ground and looked at the screen. Cam groaned as he knew his peace was over.

"There's nothing there." Kate said confused.

"Yeah, but I'm getting a strong reading of evil from down there so you better go and check it out." Cam looked at the screen and then back to them, "Be careful, I'll call the winds and they'll meet you there."

The Hurricanes nodded and morphed.

"Lightning Storm!"

"Fire Storm!"

"Ice Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

As they left Cam called the winds who were at the Skate Park with Shane.

~Hurricane Storm~

Their morphers beeped and Shane answered.

"Go for Shane."

"I'm getting a strong reading of evil from the rock quarry, the Special's are already there. Be careful, we don't know what it is." Cam told them.

The nodded and got into their uniforms and morphed.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

They started running towards the rock quarry.

~Hurricane Storm~

At the rock quarry, the special rangers looked around.

"Where's this evil thing anyway?" Holly asked

"Evil thing?" Abigail asked

"Yeah, we don't know what it is so it's a thing."

"Really, well I don't think we should be addressing it as such, and that it should... KATIE!" Abigail screamed as she saw Kate get held against the cliff wall by a darker blue power ranger.

"What's going on?" Holly asked in pure anger, "Who are you."

"Navy." He said

"Amber." A girl power rangers said this. She and another guy power ranger came out of the shadows.

"Crimson." The other guy said.

Abigail looked at them as the navy ranger came back to join his team and Kate came back to join her team. She studied them for a second before taking mental notes of them. The Navy ranger and the Amber ranger looked about the same height, but Amber looked a bit taller, maybe by an inch or two. Crimson was much taller though, just as tall as she is at about 6'5. She was the tallest of her group and taller than the winds and Cam. He was the tallest of his group, and about the same height as her. She looked back at the other two and realized they must be around 5'5 and 5'7. Their voices were altered, she could tell. Evil power rangers, that rung a bell. Evala, she remembered. Evala was Abigail's sworn enemy and was a former student at the Lightning Ninja Academy with her. She left a year before Lothor attacked the academies and she attacked their academy many times as an evil ranger. That was how she first found out rangers were real. Evala's real name was Rachel, but she changed it when she became evil, never to change it again.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the Crimson ranger said, "Are we going to fight, or what?"

He must be the leader, she thought, "Yeah, we can fight, but be prepared to lose." She said confidently.

_She must be the leader_, the Crimson ranger thought to himself, _I'll tell Blake and Izzy later, now it's go time_. "I'll take Silver.

"You sure about that?" She asked.

"Definitely."

"I'll take White." Amber Ranger said.

"I guess I'll take pink then." Navy said.

They looked to each other and nodded. The Hurricanes looked to each other and nodded.

"Wait, it would only be fair to do this if we knew what your powers are." Abigail said, "We'll tell you ours."

"Fine." The Amber Ranger said, causing the two boys to look at her, "We are the Thunder Rangers."

"All of you have the power of Thunder?" Kate asked

They nodded. "Is that an issue?" Navy ranger asked.

"No." They all replied

"What are your powers?" Crimson asked

"I'm Fire." Kate replied

"I'm Ice." Holly replied

"I'm Lightning." Abigail replied

"Lightning?" Amber ranger asked, "But, that's so close to Thunder."

"Yeah, so?"

"It doesn't matter, you're still our enemy." Crimson said.

"Someone has anger issues." Abigail muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Crimson asked

"Nothing." Abigail said

He ran forward, grabbed her, and threw her to the ground. The Amber ranger didn't know what made her do it, but she yelled, "Stop! What are you doing?!" Her eyes widened under her helmet and put a hand over her helmet where her mouth is. Crimson and Navy looked at her glaring under her helmet.

"What?" Crimson asked, stalking towards her, "You want to protect them?"

"They aren't that bad." She reasoned.

The Hurricane rangers were confused. Navy wasn't doing anything so he looked at them before charging Kate. They got into a heated battle that Navy was winning. A blast out of nowhere hit the battlefield and stunned the Navy ranger, but not for long. He looked up to see the Blue ranger coming towards him. Those three got into a battle that Navy was still winning. Pretty soon, Amber ranger was fighting Holly and Dustin and Crimson ranger was fighting Abigail and Shane. This of course turned into a Megazord fight, in which the Thunders were winning until Amber ranger yelled, "Stop!"

"What, again?" Crimson ranger asked

"Yeah, we can't fight them, Lothor must have lied. I know it, Abigail and Holly are good people and so are their friends. We have to stop." She told her teammates.

"No, why would he lie?" Navy asked

"If you haven't noticed, he's evil." She said.

She separated her zord from the Thunder megazord, rendering it unable to fly. The other Thunders shot at the two Megazords but ended up hitting the Amber ranger's zord as she blocked the blast. The Zord fell out of the sky and the Amber ranger fell to the ground and demorphed to Isabella.

"Izzy!" the Thunders yelled from their megazord and blasted the others causing their megazords fall back and knock the rangers unconscious.


	7. Is The Threat Really Over?

The Hurricane rangers woke up first, injured, but okay. They moved around the things in their zords and made it out, still morphed. They couldn't find each other, but Abigail found the Thunders moving towards Isabella, or the Amber Thunder ranger as she had now found out. She stalked up behind them with her swords in hand.

She came up out of the shadows and they saw her, "Step away from her." She said carefully. She walked up to Isabella and Isabella looked up at her. "Isabella, it's me, Abigail."

"Please don't hurt them." She whispered. Abigail was confused, but helped Isabella up and they streaked to the entrance of Ninja Ops. Isabella looked around, "Where are we?"

"This is Ninja Ops. Why did you fight us? Why didn't you want me to hurt them?"

"Lothor told us a lie and said that your Sensei killed our parents. I..."

"Woah, woah, woah. Lothor told who that Sensei killed who's parents?"

"Lothor told Hunter, Blake, and I that your Sensei killed our parents."

"Wait, Hunter and Blake are the other Thunder rangers that almost killed us?"

"Yeah, but they aren't in their right mind. They think your Sensei killed our parents because that's the only thing they can believe."

"Come inside, and we can talk there."

The other rangers came as they walked in. Ninja Ops looked destroyed. "No, they got here before we did."

Hunter and Blake came around the corner and were holding Cam. They demorphed and revealed themselves to the others as Blake and Hunter.

"Blake? Hunter?" Tori asked, she was totally confused.

"What are you doing here?" Isabella asked

"Thanks to you sis, we tracked your signal and used it to find this place." Blake smirked

"If you hurt Cam, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Kate said

Hunter smirked this time, "Leave him." They threw him at the others. "We got what we want. Good bye rangers, and good luck in future battles. And as for you Izzy, you will regret betraying us."

"No, I didn't betray you. It was Lothor." She said with hope her brothers would understand.

They disappeared and Isabella fell to her knees crying. Abigail and Holly comforted her as Cam told them what had happened. They took Sensei. The Specials and Isabella morphed again and got on their Tsunami cycles and rode towards the cave so that they could get there before Hunter and Blake. The others went to hold them off. As they were almost there, they got a call saying that hunter and Blake were headed towards the cave. By the time they got there, they were already there, about to kill Sensei with the Gem of Souls.

"Stop!" Isabella cried, rushing forward, trying to reach the Gem, which Hunter was holding up high. Abigail walked forward and grabbed it from Hunter, but he didn't let go, they were now both holding the gem. Blake, seeing this as a threat, was about to go for Abigail when Isabella stood in his way. Kate and Holly were standing outside to make sure no threats came inside. Abigail and Hunter looked at each other for a moment before realizing they were basically holding hands. They looked at their hands and looked sheepishly back at each other as if they were just meeting and falling in love. Which they were, but didn't show it. Blake knocked Isabella to the floor and pushed Abigail away from his brother. Hunter was about to kill Sensei again, when a man's voice called to him.

"Put it down, Hunter." Two ghosts appeared.

"Mom? Dad?" Hunter asked, "How did you...?"

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, we'll be here for all eternity." Their father said

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked

"No, Blake, He isn't responsible for what happened to us." Their mother told them.

"Well then who is?" Hunter asked

"The one they call Lothor." Their father said.

"I told you he was lying." Isabella said in a betrayed voice, "And you didn't believe me, my own brothers."

"They're fading." Hunter said, looking back to their parents.

"No, no! Wait, come back!" Blake cried

"We'll always be looking after you." Their mother said

"Make us proud." Their father said as the last thing he said to his sons and daughter.

"Come back." Hunter whispered, almost crying.

"What a sight." A voice behind them snarled, "The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy." It was Lothor. He threw Holly and Kate at them.

Quickly standing up, Holly said, "Cam called, they went back to Ops. They couldn't make it."

"Damn it!" Abigail yelled.

"By the way, Silver ranger, where's your mommy and daddy?" Lothor smirked

Abigail's eyes thinned until they were slits and she screamed in anger. Lothor fired two blasts of energy at them to get Sensei, but Hunter use the Gem of Souls to deflect one and Abigail use her powers to deflect the other. When she was angry, sometimes her powers acted up and caused them to go on the fritz.

"Woah, how you guys do that?" Kate asked.

Hunter opened his hand to reveal the broken Gem shards, "I don't know, I use the gem to deflect the hit, but it shattered."

"And I was angry so my powers shot it back at him." Abigail replied, still glowing a faint silver.

"For better or worse, the power of the Gem cannot be destroyed." Sensei said, coming out of his protective ball.

"Speaking of power, what happened to Lothor?" Holly asked

"I suspect that he is very much alive, and more desperate than ever." Sensei said gravely.

They went back to Ninja Ops, with the Thunders.

"You guys are okay." Tori said gratefully.

"Yeah." Abigail said, "But they want to leave."

"What?" Dustin said

"We have to, I'm sorry." Isabella said. They streaked out of there and left. Cam revealed he threw the gem shards into the ocean after they left.


	8. Fighting Each Other

A/N: I am not going to put Nowhere to grow in this story because I really don't like that episode, but if you want me to put it in here I will, just comment it. Thanks!

* * *

All the rangers are standing in Ninja Ops. Sensei spoke before they started training, "Remember, a ninja's greatest enemy is himself." Suddenly duplicates of themselves appeared in front of them. "You may begin."

Shane looked at himself and somewhat glared as the other smirked. The girls, except for Kate, looked at themselves in disbelief. Kate looked at herself as if she was ready to kill. Dustin, on the other hand said, "Oh I get this, Ninja Staring Contest." He opened his eyes wide and stared at himself.

"Uh.. Maybe were supposed to fight." Shane said, unsure. As if on cue, both Kate's attacked each other. Shane looked to Tori and then at Dustin before charging himself.

Dustin Looked at himself and said, "Okay, I don't care how good looking you are, you're still going down." He smirked and attacked.

Abigail looked at herself and rolled her eyes, "Like I would fight myself. That's so retarded."

Tori looked at Shane, Dustin, Kate and then at herself, "This can't be what Sensei meant." She looked back at the boys and Kate. "Guys, I really don't think we're supposed to be fighting ourselves." She turned to herself and smiled, "That's it isn't it?" The other her smiled and winked. She disappeared along with Abigail's and Holly's. The others disappeared after getting themselves to fall on the ground.

"Enough." Sensei said calmly, "Congratulations Tori, Abigail, and Holly."

"Them?" Dustin asked, "They didn't even do anything."

"Precisely. He who fights himself can never come out victorious." Sensei said.

"It's ninja basics 101." Cam butted in, holding a map in his hand, opening it.

"Yeah, oh right, I must have been sick that day." Dustin said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sometimes it is caution that wins the day, that's why it will be Tori who seeks the Jade Turtle." Sensei told them.

"Why do we need this turtle thing anyway?" Kate asked.

"Well, when we revived the zords, several key power spheres were kept hidden." Cam said

"Only to be retrieved when you mastered the skills to do so." Sensei added.

"I hope I don't let you down Sensei." Tori said bow her head a little as she said that.

"Trust in yourself, and left your inner ninja guide the way." Sensei told her.

"And this," Cam said giving her the map, "Is incase your inner ninja gets lost."

Tori laughed, "Thanks Cam."

"Hey Tori," Shane said, "You'll be great."

"Thanks." She gratefully accepted the compliment. She left and Dustin looked to Shane and then Sensei.

"So, umm.. what do we do while Tori's turtle hunting?"

"I'm glad you asked, I have a very important assignment for you." Sensei said. Dustin and Shane laughed happily as they expected the best, but the Hurricanes knew otherwise.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, the biggest officials in the city walked into city hall to discuss ways to make the town more energy efficient. As a news reporter walked away, the rangers swung down upside down to watch more carefully.

"So wait, let me get this straight, we do nothing?" Dustin asked.

"We watch, we listen, and we wait." Holly said dejectedly.

"But, in the mean time we hide." Abigail finished with the same attitude.

"Okay, well can we find some place else to hide? I think I'm losing my grip." Dustin said as he fell from the tree to the ground.

"Dustin! Are you all right?" Holly asked getting down from the tree and helping Dustin up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"No problem."

They walked away to find another place to hide.

~Way of the Ninja~

Meanwhile, Tori streaked through the forest, trying to find what she's looking for. She stopped and took out the map. "Okay, Tori, "She spoke to herself, "Your not lost, just slightly off course."

She was completely confused and walked to a nearby stream, remembering Sensei's words. She grabbed some water out of the stream and into her hands. She threw it up in the air and it showed her the way. She followed it hoping not to get lost again.

~Way of the Ninja~

Back at the peace conference, the rangers were hiding under a table, keeping watch when Dustin's morpher went off.

"I thought we agreed, no cellphones." The Mayor said.

Shane looked to Dustin, "You didn't turn it off?"

"Sorry, I thought I did."

"What do we do?" Kate asked

Shane thought for a second before blowing into his hand and making it come out of his hand as wind. It blew papers everywhere and opened the door, distracting everyone. They streaked out of there and went outside, and ended up fighting Kelsacks. Inside, as they got the papers, Snipster came in and made everyone argue, causing them to get nowhere. The rangers finished fighting Kelsacks and followed Snipster who was running away. Snipster made Dustin and Shane argue and Holy and Katie argue. Abigail watched them and tried to stop them, but ended up getting attacked by the Snipster. He slashed her in the chest and managed to get her in the forehead, causing a small gash on her forehead. She demorphed and fell on the ground in pain. She touched her forehead and grimaced in pain when she touched a bruise near her scar. (A/N:Not from the earthquake in a couple chapters ago.) She looked up at him in horror, when Kate, Dustin, Holly, and Shane snapped out of it. Holly ran over to help her as the others attack the monster. Holly helped her sit up and let her lean on her. Holly demorphed.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine, just take me back to Ops, I need to lie down." Abigail whispered.

She nodded and helped her up, with her leaning against her. She streaked, holding onto Abigail, to Ops for Cam to take a look at her. She informed Cam she was very worried, but Cam assured her that Abigail would be fine with some rest. She smiled in relieve and went to Abigail's room. Abigail was laying down in her bed, sleeping when she walked in. Holly smiled and walked out into Ninja Ops as the others walked in.

"Dude, the Turtle Mace was awesome!" Dustin said.

"Holly, where's..." Tori was cut off by Holly.

"She's sleeping in her room, so don't make too much noise."

"Oh, don't worry. We never make a lot of noise." Kate said, and the others laughed.

Holly excused herself and went into Abigail's room. She grabbed Abigail's earbuds and phone. She put in the password and put the earbuds in her phone and turned her music on at low volume. She slid the phone into Abigail's pocket and put the earbuds in her ears. Abigail didn't even stir. This was going to be easier than she thought.


	9. First Day On The Island

A/N: This is Return of Thunder part 2. Hope you enjoy, thanks!

* * *

Shane woke up and found himself all alone on a beach. He was covered in sand and water and his clothes felt gritty. He groaned as he sat up and tried to remember what happened. _Blake, Hunter, and Isabella came back... They're evil again... Fighting Toxipod... The Megazord fight... Isabella..._ He thought, _I missed Isabella, I hope she turns back soon._ He sighed and looked around. No sign of Tori, Dustin, Holly, Kate, or Abigail. He coughed a few times at the smell, the beach reeked. He stood up and walked up to higher ground. He soon figured out it was an island.

~Hurricane Storm~

Cam sat at Ninja Ops watching the news for any updates.

"It doesn't happen often, but the weather is now the news here in Blue Bay Harbor." The News Anchor said, "A cold front is gripping the city."

"No kidding." Cam said, as he rubbed his arms to stay warm. He turned back to his father, "You sure you're okay, dad?"

"This is one of the advantages of being a guinea pig. Have you had any luck locating our rangers?" Sensei asked.

"Nothing, it's like they vanished into another dimension."

"Always a possibility. Keep trying."

"I will."

Cam nodded and went back to work.

~Hurricane Storm~

On another place on the island, Tori woke up. She pushed her self up and looked around. Dustin was there. He got up and groaned, "Aw, my head. I feel like I got run over by a full gateta 250."

"Me too," Tori agreed, "Whatever that means." Tori looked around and noticed something, "Where are the others?"

"I'm right here." Shane yelled and he stumbled down the rocky hill. "I hiked up hill to check things out; we're on an island."

"An island?" Tori asked.

"There aren't any other people for as far as I can see." Shane said.

"Holly, Abigail, Kate." Dustin said numbly, "I hope they're okay."

~Hurricane Storm~

On another region of the island, Kate came to. She slowly sat up and tried lifting herself off the ground but wince in pain and sat back down, clutching her side. She removed her hand from her side, lifted up her shirt partly and saw a gash and a large bruise covering it. The gash had scabbed over but as far as she could tell, she had been bleeding for a while. There was blood stains on sand, leading into the ocean. She looked over and saw Holly a few feet away with Abigail. Both were unconscious. Kate slowly crawled over to them and looked them over. Holly had a few burns, but other than that, she looked fine. Abigail had a still bleeding gash on her right arm from her elbow to her wrist. Lucky for her that it isn't where her veins are. She shook them roughly, and quickly woke up Holly who had to wake up Abigail by lightly tapping her cheek. They heard arguing from the distance. They turned to listen and watch.

"...You have to allow the possibility that there's some logical explanation for all of this." A voice said. They quickly identified it as Tori and knew she was with the others.

They started yelling, "Tori! Shane! Dustin!"

They all came running towards them and Shane asked, "What happened?"

They shrugged and the others helped them up. Letting them lean on them until they quickly decided to walk without any help. They all walked to the forest they found on the island. They saw three streaks out of mid-air and stopped when the Thunder rangers landed in front of them.

"Hello rangers." Blake said.

"You ever wonder if three thunder ninjas got into a fight with three wind and hurricane ninjas, who would win?" Hunter asked.

"No one." Holly said, "The only way to win is to work together."

"Which I thought we were doing." Dustin said.

"Guess you were wrong." Isabella said.

"Tell you what." Hunter started, "If you want to run."

Shane turned to Tori, "Sorry Tor, but were not going to get through to these guys by letting them stomp us."

"I have no intention of letting them stomp us." Tori retorted.

"Yeah," Abigail started, "But, we can't stomp them either. It'd be wrong."

"How so?" Isabella asked.

"Because, you're my friend." Abigail said.

Isabella looked confused for a moment before they all streaked off. The hurricanes and winds followed.

"Having fun?" Shane asked the thunders as they all landed.

"No, but there is always this." Hunter said.

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form!"

They morphed and the other ranger looked at each other and morphed as well.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Ice Storm!"

"Fire Storm!"

"Ranger Form!"

Blake glared behind his helmet, "Oh, it's on now!"

"We're through taking it easy on you!" Isabella continued.

"Your right Shane," Tori turned to him, "They're not going to listen to reason."

"If it's us or them, I choose us." Dustin said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Abigail asked, taken back. She shook her head and sighed as they got into a battle. It was Hunter against Shane and Abigail, Dustin and Holly against Blake and Kate and Tori against Isabella.

~Hurricane Storm~

Back at Ninja Ops, Cam and Sensei were watching the monitors covered in blankets.

"This is crazy." Cam stated, "It's never been this cold here. We've broken every record since the weather service existed."

"Why couldn't I have been a long haired Peruvian guinea pig?" Sensei asked, rhetorically.

"I've turned the heat up, but I'm worried about having enough power to use the surge system."

"We have no choice Cam, we must find the rangers."

"I'm trying, Dad, I'm trying." Cam muttered, getting back to his work.

~Hurricane Storm~

Back on the island, the fight was getting intense, and the thunder ranger were winning. Hunter blasted them with his crimson blaster.

"You've got to stop this!" Shane said.

"Good bye, rangers!" Hunter laughed.

"Alright, look." Shane said, "You obviously have some serious emotional problems with. You ever consider group therapy?"

Hunter turned his head away, as if something was wrong. Isabella and Blake stepped forward.

"I'm so over this!" Tori cried.

"I love dirt as much as the next guy but this is ridiculous." Dustin said.

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding, Dustin!" Blake retorted

"Oh you did not just bag on my riding!" Dustin yelled before charging towards Blake.

"Why are we fighting them?" Hunter whispered. Blake grabbed Dustin with his Navy Antlers and threw him down.

"Hey, wait." Hunter said, "Isn't Dustin our friend?" Remembering what had happened Hunter said, "Blake, Isabella, this is wrong."

Blake turned around sharply and looked at his brother, "What are you talking about, Hunter?" While distracted, the other fired blasts at them and Blake fell into his brother. They formed the Hurricane and Storm Strikers and fire the blast at them. They were thrown backwards. They hit them with their swords and they fell into a puddle. They walked closer to them.

"Careful guys." Shane said.

The thunders groaned as they stood up. Their visors were open.

"Oh, my head." Blake groaned.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked, before looking to his younger sibling, "You guys alright?"

They nodded and Hunter looked at the winds and hurricanes in confusion, "What are you guys doing here?"

"You guys okay?" Shane asked.

They nodded and Hunter asked, "What happened?"

Before they got a chance to answer, though, Choobo's voice rang through the island, "Hey, you down there, in the bug suits!"

Hunter glared, "He better not be talking to us." Their visors closed.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! I worked to hard for for you to mess things up now!"

"Hey!" Abigail yelled back, "Shut up!"

Choobo jumped down from hill he was standing on and landed in front of the thunders when an explosion came from behind the winds and hurricanes. They turned around to see a monster that looked vaguely familiar.

"Toxipod?" Abigail asked.

"It's Super Toxipod now!" He laughed, before blasting them with fire.

"We already fought this guy though!" Kate complained.

"He smells even worse!" Tori said.

He laughed, "Everything about me is worse!" He paused, "I want to sink this island with you on it. I want to cause an atmospheric reaction, that will drop the degrees to 100 below 0, and turn the earth into a giant snow cone!" He fire at them again before summoning Kelsacks.

The thunders were watching from afar and Hunter said, "Blake, Isabella, we got to help them!"

Blake and Isabella nodded and Blake said, "All over it, bro!"

They were about to go help when Choobo came in front of them, "Not so fast. Listen up, Crimson Ranger, your siblings have betrayed you."

"That's crazy." Hunter yelled in disbelief. All of a sudden a ray came out of nowhere. Hunter pushed his brother and sister to the side and took the ray for himself.

"You okay, dude?" Blake asked as they ran over to their older brother.

"I think so; I feel kind of weird." Hunter said.

"Here's the real deal." Choobo said, "You can't trust your brother or sister anymore. Those pretty girl rangers have convinced them to join sides with them."

"What are you babbling about? We'd never turn on our brother!" Isabella cried.

"Tell him the truth, he deserves to know you've betrayed him and your poor lost parents." Choobo lied.

"Hunter, don't listen to him." Blake pleaded, before turning back to Choobo, "Your trying to destroy us!"

Hunter clenched his fist and started attack his brother and sister. There was a problem though, when they got through to him, he got hit with the toxic smoke on the island, completely lost his right mind. Before Hunter could destroy them, though. Shane used his Ninja Smoke Screen to leave.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, on the island on a cliff Blake and Isabella looked out into the ocean before turning back towards the others.

"Besides each other, Hunter's the only family we have." Isabella said

"He's always been there for us, now he needs us. For the first time in our lives he needs us." Blake said, "And I'm not going to let him down."

"We'll do whatever we can." Tori said.

"Us too." Holly said.

"Shane, Abigail, that wasn't us back there." Isabella said.

"I should have known." Shane said.

"I know." Abigail said. She paused before continuing, "I have a confession. Blake, remember how you told us not to hurt him?" He slowly nodded, "Well I think I accidentally did."

"What'd you do?" He asked, with a straight face.

"Well when we got him away and he fought back I had my sword and hit him with it, but I didn't mean to hit him hard. He was moving around so much, I think I hit him too hard."

Blake was silent for a second and Isabella turned to him, worried about how he might react. Blake asked, "Where?"

"His shoulder, I don't remember which one though."

Blake sighed and turned back to the ocean, think about how to get Hunter back.


	10. Remembering

At Storm Chargers, Kelly was having a big sale to 'beat the freeze' or to stay warm with the extremely cold weather going on outside. Everyone in the store are rummaging through everything trying to find what they need. A young man found a pair of gloves, but they're way too small.

"Do you have another size? I can't even get my hands into them." The man told Kelly, who took them out of his grasp.

"They're my last pair. How about..." She looked around and grabbed a pair of Motocross gloves off of the rack, "..Motocross gloves? They'll keep you warm and look cool too." The man looked at them and thought for a minute before nodding, "Great, I'll be right back." Kelly said, while walking behind the counter. "Guys, you are so fired if you don't come to work today." Kelly muttered to herself before ringing up the gloves the man was buying.

~Hurricane Storm~

Back on the island, the rangers were all walking along the beach.

"Is it me or is it starting to get seriously cold?" Dustin asked.

"Oh, trust me, it's not just you." Kate said, shivering more then anyone else.

Abigail turned to her with a smirk, "I surprised you're colder than me. Lightning is over 300,000 degrees, fire is over 200-300 degrees."

"Well you handle things better than me." Kate snapped.

"You know," Tori said, "I would really like to know why we can morph, but we can't reach Ninja Ops."

"I would like to know where we are." Holly said, "It might even help us know about this place."

"Bordico Island." Blake said. The others stopped and the two thunders turned to face them, "What?" Blake asked.

"Anything else you want to share with the group?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"Naw, you don't you to know. Trust us." Isabella said.

"Trust us, we do want to know." Tori said.

Blake sighed, "We heard Lothor talking to his pals before he sent us back to earth."

"And?" Shane asked

"This place doesn't exist on any map. It only raises from the sea every 200 years or something." Isabella continued.

"And then what?" Dustin asked.

"Well, that's the part that's kind of harsh." Blake said.

"You're telling us that this whole place is sinking back into the ocean?" Kate asked.

"We told you, you didn't want to know." Blake said

"We better find some higher ground." Shane said, as they started walking up a hill.

~Hurricane Storm~

"I'm getting something!" Cam exclaimed from his computer at Ninja Ops, "That must be them! I track the heat signatures from the satellite photos and I think found found the rangers."

"That is good news, son." Sensei commented.

"Not entirely." Cam sighed, "They are on a sinking island, and.. they're not alone."

~Hurricane Storm~

On another part of the island, Hunter stood on a hill, breathing heavily.

"Blake, Isabella where are you! Must destroy enemy!" He yelled while swinging his staff around.

Choobo was standing nearby and said, "That's right, the thunder rangers are your enemies. Lead me right to them."

"Must destroy Blake and Isabella!" He yelled.

~Hurricane Storm~

The rangers walked on a cliff on another part of the island.

"Is anyone else worried that we haven't seen Hunter for hours?" Abigail asked.

"Not me." Shane replied, "I could use the break from getting my butt whooped." Blake and Isabella looked at him with obviously upset expressions, "Hey, no offense but your bro isn't exactly playing well with others these days."

"Hey, look, Hunter's a great ranger, and one day your going to be glad he's got those powers." Blake remarked.

"Yeah, the day he stops using them on us." Shane retorted.

"How did you get them anyway?" Holly asked.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Your powers." Holly clarified.

"You never did tell us how that happened." Kate finished for Holly.

"Well, it's a long story." Isabella said, "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"It's either that or watch Dustin play in the dirt." Shane laughed. Dustin looked up at him and threw the stick he was holding onto the ground and put an arm around his girlfriend, Holly.

"Sensei Omino was the one who taught our parents the way of the Thunder Ninja, after they... passed away, he brought us to the Thunder academy and helped us get through everything. We felt like we belonged again. Sensei Omino, he was grooming us fro something, but we didn't know what." Isabella told them.

"So that's when Lothor showed up." Kate concluded.

Blake nodded, "Yeah. Kelsacks and Aliens were everywhere. Sensei gave us our morphers, he said we would know what to do, only at that moment he got captured by Lothor. Then we got captured too."

Dustin cut Blake off, "When you go up in one of those ball things, what does it feel like? Is it cool? Is it like going on a freestyle ramp?"

"Not really the point." Shane said and let Blake and Isabella continue.

"Once we got onto Lothor's ship, he was pretty tweaked that the ranger powers were passed onto us." Isabella said, "That's when he told us the lie about our parents. Which, for the record, I didn't believe, that much."

"That was when you went all medieval on us." Kate said.

"Lets not go there again." Tori said.

"You got to understand, Hunter's a good person but if he believes someone's wronged him he won't stop until he makes it right." Blake defended his brother.

"Okay, we get that, but why is he taking it out of us?" Dustin asked.

"Wait, didn't Hunter get hit with another beam an the smoke?" Abigail asked.

"Exactly, he wouldn't be doing this without that happening. He snapped out of it before us." Isabella said.

Abigail walked forward and said, "Come on, we better go find him."

The other nodded and followed but Dustin said, "Do we have to?" Shane grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him to his feet, making him follow.

~Hurricane Storm~

On another part of the island, the smoke and spell were starting to take their toll on Hunter as he laid on the ground, dragging himself with one arm; the arm that Abigail hit was to his side. He couldn't move it anymore, it was too sore.

"What's happened to me?" He asked himself.

Choobo walked in front of him and sighed, "Do we really have to go over it again? Repeat after me, the rangers are your enemy, your brother and sister betrayed you. Say it, Blake and Isabella betrayed you."

"Blake and Isabella betrayed me." Hunter groaned, as he used his good hand and Choobo's staff to stand up.

"Yes, that's right, Blake and Isabella bad, Choobo good." Choobo told him, "Now pull yourself together, and fight. I want to be home in time for my cartoons."

Hunter stumbled away and accidentally fell into another steam hole and then yelled, "No more rangers!" He laughed evilly.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Urgh," Dustin said as he walked along the rocks of the island with his friends "This island reeks" there was yellow smoke sprouting up from the crevices all along the rocks. The rangers were all coughing as the smoke choked them, when they suddenly heard a shout from ahead of them.

Blake looked up "You, guys!" He exclaimed "Check it out!" he pointed at Hunter who was rolling down a sand slope. The rangers started to move towards him, when they were blasted backwards as the Super Toxipod reappeared.

"You guys better bail," Super Toxipod yelled as he appeared "Cause I'm one bad snail!"

"If you're a snail, how come you look more like a crab?" Dustin asked.

"Crab, Snail, whatever!" Super Toxipod yelled as he blasted them again; this time they all jumped out of the way before morphing.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Ice Storm!"

"Fire Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form!"

"I can take you all at once!" Super Toxipod Laughed.

"Dream on, Snail Trail!" Blake yelled, "Ninja Shadow Battle!"

After that Abigail said, "You know, I have a better idea, lets just blow this guy up with the Hurricane Storm Cannon and the Storm Striker."

They all nodded and called for their weapons, but not before Blake and Isabella grabbed Super Toxipod with their weapons "Where's Hunter!" Blake demanded.

"Why do you care, you'll never get off this island!" Super Toxipod yelled back.

"Never's a long time dude!" Isabella yelled as they flipped him over and moved out of the way as the other blasted Super Toxipod, destroying him almost instantaneously.

Blake and Isabella sighed before regrouping with the others, "Everyone okay?" Shane asked.

They all nodded as Blake and Isabella looked around, "Where's Hunter?" Blake asked. Behind them, Hunter stumbled through the water, and started stumbling towards the rangers when he saw Blake and Isabella.

"Look!" Holly cried, pointing towards Hunter.

Hunter knocked all the other rangers away and promptly attacked Blake and Isabella until they finally got through to him and he said, "I remember." Before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Hunter!" Both of them yelled before dropping their morph and running towards their unconscious brother. Blake sat on top of him, grabbed his collar and and shook him. The others ran towards him as he shook him while shouting, "Come on, bro! No, come on, bro, stay with me!"

Hunter coughed a bit and grabbed Blake's arm, "Dude, I kind of need to breathe at some point here."

Blake laughed a bit before they both hugged him, making him groan in pain. They let go and he hit the ground again. They helped him sit up, "What's wrong?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know, but my shoulder hurts like hell." He said, while rubbing his shoulder and wincing.

The others came over to them as the other 2 thunders helped Hunter up.

"Well, it looks like he's back to being Hunter." Tori commented.

"Good Hunter, or bad Hunter?" Dustin asked.

Abigail hit Dustin on the arm and said, "I think he's obviously good Hunter." She looked at him and smiled, then frowned, "Oh, sorry I hit you in the shoulder earlier, I didn't mean to." She smiled sheepishly at him.

"That explains it." He said, but then smiled at her, "But don't worry, it's fine."

"It hurts doesn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it'll go away." He said.

She nodded and they all walked around until Abigail's morpher beeped, "Is that you Cam?" She asked.

_"No, it's the phone company. I'm trying to find out if your happy with your long distance service." _He replied sarcastically.

"Well, in that case, no I think I'll switch back to my old company." Abigail laughed, "But yeah, were fine."

_"Are the Thunder Rangers with you?"_ Sensei asked.

"Right here Sensei." Abigail reassured him.

_"Excellent, I must speak to them upon your return." _

_"Which brings up our next problem, you've got to find a way off the island before it sinks."_ Cam said.

"What about the gliders?" Dustin asked.

_"The atmospheric pressure is too unstable."_ Cam said.

"Plus," Abigail butted in, "Not all of us have gliders."

"What about the Zords?" Blake asked.

_"Good idea, Blake."_ Sensei complimented.

_"They're on their way."_ Cam said, just as Super Toxipod grew.

"Ready?" Shane asked as they were about to morph, when Hunter stopped them.

"Wait!"

"Oh no." Dustin said, expecting something bad.

"I just wanted to say it means a lot, the way you stood up for me." Hunter said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Now, before this turns into a group hug, lets go." Shane said.

"What do you have against group hugs?" Isabella teased him.

He rolled his eyes and they morphed.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

'Ninja Storm!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Ice Storm!"

"Fire Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger From!"

They morphed, fought Super Toxipod and went home.

~Hurricane Storm~

Dustin, Holly, Abigail, Hunter, and Blake walked into Ninja Ops later.

"Hey, Kel." Dustin said, as she was packing up boxes.

"What happened?" Abigail asked as she looked at the store.

"Well," Kelly said, ignoring Abigail's question, "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Kel, we can explain..." Holly said, but Hunter cut him off.

"It wasn't his fault, he was helping us." Hunter said.

Abigail ran outside for a second and called Sensei, "Sensei, can you do me a huge favor?"

_"What is it Abigail?" _

"Can we please tell Kelly, and only her. Please, she's trustworthy."

_"Okay, but this is at your own risk."_

"Thank you!" She said and morphed.

"Lightning Storm!"

"Ranger Form!"

She walked into Storm Chargers and the other looked to her like she was crazy while Kelly looked at her in amazement.

"Sensei said we could tell her." Abigail said and opened her visor.

"Abigail?" Kelly asked and looked at the other, "You guys are...?"

They nodded, "And so is Isabella, Tori, Shane, and Kate." Dustin said.

"Oh yeah," Abigail said as she demorphed, "These two want a job."

"Well, I need some stock boys." Kelly said.

Hunter opened his mouth to protest but Blake said, "We'll take it."

Kelly looked at Hunter and asked, "What happened to your arm?"

Hunter looked at the sling on his arm and said, "Ranger problem, and I hurt my shoulder, but I could still work with one arm."

Kelly nodded and they explained everything to her when their morphers beeped. "We'll be back." Dustin said as they ran out of there and streaked to Ninja Ops.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Wait a minute," Shane said, as he stopped in front of the table inside Ninja Ops with the others "Let me get this straight. After all we went through, you guys want to just walk away from being rangers?"

The Thunder rangers nodded, as they stood in front of their friends.

"We have too," Hunter explained

Blake nodded "Lothor isn't going to let us rest until he destroys us."

"Join the club, dude." Dustin pointed out

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us," Hunter protested "You're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people."

"But you've been given a gift." Tori said "Isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?"

"Tori is correct," Sensei spoke up from the table "Hunter, Blake; Sensei Omino knew that the Thunder Powers were meant for you. But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility."

"So what do you guys say?" Shane asked, putting an arm around Tori "You guys in? Or not?"

The Thunders looked apprehensive, but they nodded.


	11. Early Morning Problems

A/N: This is a filler chapter to make up for the fact that I will not be putting Pork Chopped into this story. Oh and by this time, Hunter, Blake, and Isabella had already moved into Ninja Ops with the others.

* * *

Abigail woke up with a start as Holly ran in her room and jumped onto her bed. She sat up and looked at Holly before groaning and laying back down. She briefly looked at the clock sitting on her dresser; 6:32.

"What?" Holly asked, seeing the annoyed look on her best friend's face.

"It's 6 in the morning, can't you go jump on Kate's bed?" She complained.

"Why would I bother Kate at 6 in the morning?"

"Why would you bother _me_ at 6 in the morning?"

"Because I have to tell you something."

"Just tell me what it is so I can go back to sleep."

"Well for one your probably not going to get back to sleep and for two today is me and Dustin's first date."

"Didn't you two go on a date a couple days ago?"

"No, that was the day we got taken to the island."

Abigail nodded slowly and sat up. She pointed towards the door, "Umm.. you left the door open."

Holly looked at the door and quickly got up and almost closed it. A loud "Ow!" rang through Ninja Ops. Holly slowly opened the door to reveal Kate sitting on the ground outside the door holding her nose.

"Dude!" She scolded, "You slammed the door on my face," She removed her hand from her nose for a second and got up, "And now I have a bloody nose." She walked into Abigail's room and Abigail laughed at her.

"What happened?" She laughed even harder when Kate responded by glaring, "Two questions. Why were you standing outside my door? And why were you yelling? It's 6 am, people are still asleep."

"1. You two woke me up, and 2. It's a natural reaction after getting a door slammed on your face." Kate responded, walking into the bathroom to get tissues.

Abigail turned to Holly, finally realizing something. Her eyes narrowed and her voice rose as she spoke, "You woke me up at 6 in the morning to tell me about your stupid date?" Holly was taken back and Abigail got out of bed and neared her, her face apologetic. Holly almost ran out of the room when Cam walked in.

"What is going on in here?" Cam exclaimed. All the other rangers were with him. Cam looked at the two and then noticed the bathroom light on. "Kate?" He asked. She came out of the room with a bloody tissue held to her nose and a nervous smile on her face. He looked at all three of them. Kate had a bloody nose and was nervous, Holly looked terrified and upset, and Abigail looked tired and, oddly enough, apologetic.

"Okay," Shane said as he walked farther into the room, "What happened?" He turned to Abigail with an accusing look.

"What?" She asked, "Kate's bloody nose is not my fault."

"What about Holly looking like she saw a ghost?" Dustin asked as he hugged his girlfriend protectively.

"Well.." She paused, "I might have yelled at her, but I'm sorry that I did it."

"Might have?" She shrieked, stalking closer to Abigail in a state of disbelief, "You yelled in my face and called my date with Dustin stupid! You.. you.. bitch!" She slapped Abigail across the face so hard that she fell on the ground, holding her cheek. All the rangers gasped. They knew Holly and Abigail had been best friends practically since they were babies, so this was unusual. It took Holly a few seconds to realize what happened, and by the time she did, Dustin was escorting her out of the room with every ranger, besides Kate, following him.

~Hurricane Storm~

In Abigail's room, Kate had finally stopped her nose from bleeding and she was looking at Abigail's face. Abigail swatted her hand away as she touched her cheek

"Ow!" She exclaimed, "Don't touch it!"

Kate sighed and went back into the bathroom and looked at her nose, "I think it's starting to swell." She complained as she touched it, wincing as she did so.

Abigail walked into the bathroom and looked at her, "Then go to the Doctor, or Cam."

"I'll go to Cam, and umm..." She pointed to the mirror. Abigail looked at the mirror and frowned at the bruise forming on her left cheek.

"Well, this totally doesn't suck." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Holly," Sensei said calmly, "You caused another ranger pain without a reason of self defense."

"I know, and I regret my actions. I'll do anything to make it up to her." Holly said.

"No." Abigail said as Kate and Abigail came out of her room, "It's fine," She turned to Sensei, "Sensei, it was my fault."

Holly's jaw dropped, "But... I..."

"No, I yelled at you first, you deserved to be mad." Abigail said.

"Well, it seems you are both at fault here." Sensei concluded, "So, you will both clean the floors in here and you will not be able to leave unless an attack."

They sighed and said, "Yes Sensei." They we're relieved the other rangers were in their rooms; they really didn't want them to see this. Kate and Cam came into the room and Cam put a first aid kit away in the cabinet an Kate had a bandage over her nose. Both girls chuckled.

"Thanks to you, Holly, my nose is broken." Kate frowned and walked into her room.

Abigail put a hand on Holly's shoulder, smirked, shook her head and went back into her room. Holly laughed and went into her room as well. They both changed into their ninja uniforms and got to cleaning.


	12. Someone Saw

A/N: This is about a week later.

* * *

The next day, Hunter had just woken up and was putting his shirt on when a quiet knock got his attention.

"Hunter, you up?" Blake whispered through the slightly opened door.

"Yeah, bro, come on in." He replied. Blake opened in the and walked in as Hunter had finished putting his shirt on. Blake looked unimpressed, "What?"

"Your shoulder." He said pointing toward the sling on his nightstand. He picked it up and gave in to Hunter. Hunter gave him a look and Blake said, "You have to wear it for one more day, then I will never bother you about it again."

Hunter sighed and tried to put it on, but Blake helped him in the end. It wasn't that easy to put it on by yourself. They walked out of there and walked to Storm Chargers.

~Hurricane Storm~

At Storm Chargers, Abigail, Holly, and Dustin had already gotten there. Dustin was working on a bike, with Holly helping him, and Abigail worked at the register. Hunter and Blake walked in and went straight for the back to get some boxes that had just came in.

"Umm..." A customer came up to Abigail.

"Yes? Do you need any help?" Abigail asked politely.

"Yes, do you have anymore of these?" He said, holding up a pair of hiking boots.

She looked at the display and saw no more, "Um.. I 'll check in the back." The customer nodded and she walked towards the back. Hunter was coming out of the back with a particularly big box in his one hand. She was walking on the side of him that was holding the box when it slipped out of his grasp. She quickly caught it.

He looked at her nervously, "Sorry, I guess in shouldn't be carry this big of a box in one hand."

She shook her head and smiled, "It's fine, don't worry about it. If I were you I would have done the same thing."

She handed the box back to him and as she walked away he said, "Hey, umm..." She turned around, "So are you, you know..."

She smiled at him, "No, I'm not dating anyone. Why, are you?"

"No," He smiled back at her, "Do you maybe want to go out sometime?"

She smiled wider and said, "I would love to."

"Great!" He exclaimed, "So tomorrow at say 7?"

"Sure." She said and walked into the back.

Blake came out and saw the smiled on his brother's face, "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm going to go out on a date with Abigail." He said.

Blake nodded, and said, "Cool." Though, honestly, he didn't like Abigail, not from the moment he met her. They walked to the front, set the boxes down and started putting things on the shelves.

Abigail came out of the back and went over to the customer, "What size shoes do you wear?"

"Size 8."

She nodded and got the shoes he wanted and almost rang them up when a loud explosion rang through Storm Chargers and everyone ran. The rangers, who didn't run, fell to the ground. Kelly wasn't there. She was taking care of her dad, who was really sick, and she wasn't going to be there for a while. The rangers stood up slowly and Abigail's morpher beeped, "Go for Abigail."

"Abigail, is everyone alright?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. What was that?"

"It was a new monster, Bang."

"Bang? What kind of name is that?"

"Nevermind that, just get down there. The others are already on their way."

"Okay." She said. She turned to the others, "Everyone's okay, right?"

"Yeah." They all said.

"Then lets do it." They all got in a line, "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready."

"Lightning Storm!"

"Ice Storm!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

They all morphed and ran out of the store, not knowing that someone, who had remained in the store had saw them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer, I promise it will get more than 1,000 words.


	13. Evala And Brad

A/N: Yeah, I know, another chapter that has nothing to do with the episodes. I will try to get back to the episodes soon though, but for now, enjoy.

* * *

As the rangers ran out of Storm Chargers, the man who had been watching stood up. He was about 30 with really short bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles. He was tall and somewhat muscular. He looked around. He took money out of his wallet, put it on the counter and took his shoes. That was when Evala showed up.

"Rachel, you scared me. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sean, I've told you not to call me Rachel!" She screamed, pointing her sword at him, "It's Evala, remember that."

"Since when do you call me Sean? I'm your dad." Sean said.

She looked to him with a smug look, "I don't care about that, and I'm here for one reason."

"What?"

"You saw some of them morph, now, your going to help me find them."

"But, don't you work for Lothor?" She nodded, "Well doesn't he have a bunch of equipment to find them? And doesn't he watch every battle?"

"So? I want to find them in person, not in their color coded suits!"

"But don't you know one of them?"

"Yeah, my sister."

Sean sighed, "Look, I knew you'd find out one day, but it's not my fault."

Evala shook her head, "Of course it isn't, why don't you tell her that."

"You know that no matter what, I still love you, right?"

"Yeah."

"I heard love." Someone said, "Were you talking about me?"

"Brad!" Evala squealed. She ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Who's this?" Sean asked.

"Dad, this is my new boyfriend, Brad. He's _so_ evil!" She exclaimed happily.

"What's so evil about him?' Sean asked.

"This." Brad said. He turned around, and when he turned back he hissed. He had long fangs and bright red eyes. He was a vampire. "Now, we have some business to attend to. See you later Mr. Dewit."

"Please, call me Sean."

~Hurricane Storm~

Back at the battle, they had already destroyed the monster in giant form, but when they got out of their zords, Kelsacks swarmed around them. After they quickly destroyed the Kelsacks, two evil laughs were heard.

"What's that?" Isabella asked, moving closer towards her brothers. She then turned towards Hunter, "Why are you here?" She whispered.

"It's the last day I had to wear it, and Cam said I could go to battle earlier today." He whispered back.

Abigail frowned under her helmet. She knew those laughs. She knew those voices. It was all coming back to her. "Evala, Brad." She gasped.

"Who are Evala and Brad?" Shane asked.

"Evala is basically my worst enemy and Brad is my ex-boyfriend."

"He's also my ex." Holly said, "He cheated."

"Yeah, but they're both evil now. They're part of Lothor's army." Abigail said.

"Not just a part." Brad snarled as he and Evala appeared; they were holding hands, "We're two of Lothor's favorite generals, and we're here to destroy you, starting with the hurricanes."

"Brad." Abigail said slowly, "Maybe you should think about this."

"Think?" Brad exclaimed, "Think about what?"

"You know what Abigail?" She said.

"What?" She asked.

"What goes around comes around." She ran forward and grabbed her, throwing her to the ground and standing over her, as Brad held of Holly and Kate, and another monster and some Kelsacks held off the others. Evala raised her sword and brought it down on Abigail, but she was faster, and blocked it with one of her swords while she used the other to hit her in the stomach. Evala slowly got up. She was a ranger too.

"Ready Brad?" She asked

"Ready!" Brad yelled, "Dark Storm!"

"Lightning Storm!" Evala yelled

"Ranger Form!"

They morphed. Brad's was brown, with armor, to protect him more than the ranger suits did and Evala's was _dark_ purple with armor similar to Brad's.

"What!" Shane yelled, "Lightning? Evala, our _enemy_, has the power of lightning!"

"Well, she went to my school. That's how I know her."

Shane was pissed but said nothing more. Evala and Brad began to beat up the Hurricane Rangers pretty bad until they were mysteriously transported away. The other's were pretty banged up too. The monster had just as much power as Brad and Evala. The rangers had demorphed and were all laying on the ground, feeling as though they could move a muscle. Cam used the mobile command center to come and pick them up. When they got back to Ninja Ops, they were treated for their injuries and they all sat around and on the table as Cam looked up some things.

"Abigail?" Cam asked.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"When you guys morphed, at Storm Chargers, did you see anyone there?"

"No, of course not. We would morph in a public place. You told us to keep our identities secret and we do."

"Well, you're. I check over the surveillance from Storm Chargers, and it seems as though someone was still in there and watched you morph. Then after that I looked at the police files to see if they had this man on record and this was what I found." He got up and pointed to the screen.

Abigail gasped, "That was the dude that I helped find a pair of shoes."

Cam pressed another button on the computer, "This is his information."

Abigail read it a few times before it really dawned on her, "Oh my God."

"What? Do you know who it is?" Cam asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I know who he is."

"Who is he? Maybe you could talk to him."

"No, I can't."

"Why not."

"Because I know who he is, but I've never actually met him formally."

"Who is he?"

Abigail took in a shaky breath and said, "He's..." She paused, taking in another shaky breath, "He's my dad."

* * *

A/N: Ooh, Cliffhanger. Look, my story 'Don't You Think' is not a part of this story. It is a separate story that is related to this story. The rangers don't know her story yet, so I have to re-explain it in the story. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	14. His Other Daughter

A/N: So thank you for the comments, they are greatly appreciated. As for flames, I do not accept them. Please do not comment any flames, if you don't like it keep it to yourself. Thank you and enjoy! Oh, and this is basically a continuation of the last chapter.

* * *

Holly gasped. She couldn't believe it was Abigail's dad, "But," Holly said, "I thought your dad was dead."

Abigail shook her head and said, "No. I talked to my mom about it a few years ago, he's not dead. Though that doesn't mean I'm going to go out and meet him."

"Abigail," Sensei started calmly, "I know you may not be at terms with your father, but you must talk to him about this. He must be able to keep our secret."

Abigail scoffed, "Yeah, because he's such a good person and he totally will keep our secret." She rolled her eyes, "Trust me on this one though, he's not a good person. I may not know him, but I do know that."

"Speaking of that," Kate paused, not sure how to say this without setting her off, "How have you not met your own dad?"

Abigail sighed, "He abandoned my mom before he knew she was pregnant with me."

"So you've lived your whole life with just you and your mom?" Isabella asked.

Abigail looked at the floor, "Not really. My mom has been in and out of jail her whole life so I've lived with my great grandpa and for some of it my grandma."

"What about your great grandma?" Kate asked.

"She died when I was nine." Abigail said.

"Enough talk about your life." Cam stated, "What are you going to do about your dad?"

"I don't know." Abigail said.

"Maybe.. you should talk to him." Holly said.

Abigail was taken back, "What?" She shrieked, "No! Never going to happen!"

"Abigail calm down." Shane said, "Just go and have a short talk with him and come back."

"You want me to talk to the man who abandoned me and my mom before I was even born?" Abigail exclaimed.

"Yes." Shane said. Abigail laughed a bit.

"I guess there someone is this world who is more blunt than me." Abigail said looking at Kate.

Kate raised her hands in defense, "So I stand corrected, who cares?"

Abigail turned back to Cam, "Look fine, I'll do it, but I know nothing about him except his name. How am I supposed to contact him anyway?"

~Hurricane Storm~

Sean sat at his house, waiting for Rachel, or Evala. His mom, Kayla, was making dinner for the four of them. It was the first time in about four years that Rachel was eating dinner with them. Brad was coming with her. Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the number. He didn't know it but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Sean Dewit?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm Abigail. Abigail Dewit, your um.. daughter."

He almost dropped the phone at this. His youngest daughter was actually contacting him, "Abigail? I'm so happy to finally know you, well sort of."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Listen can we meet somewhere private? I have to talk to you about something."

"Well, my other daughter is coming over with her boyfriend for dinner today so how about lunch at Mildred's Diner tomorrow? Just the two of us."

"Yeah, okay, but you have another daughter?"

"Yes, your sister."

"Don't you mean half sister?"

"No, Abigail, she's your mom's daughter. Your older sister."

"Older? But mom..."

"I know, she got pregnant with you almost immediately after Rachel was born."

"Oh, so she was still 19?"

"Yes, she got pregnant with Rachel when she was 18 and had her at 19."

"Oh, wow."

Sean heard his door open, "Listen, I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Evala walked in as Sean put his phone is his pocket. "Wow, you actually look like Rachel." She looked just like Abigail, except she had brown hair and eyes and no freckles or dimples.

"I am Rachel." When her dad raised his eyebrows she added, "For the night."

"And I'm Brad, the human, for part of the night." Brad said. Rachel laughed. She loved Brad.

"For part of the night?" Sean asked

"I can eat human food without blood and be fine, but only for a while. After that I have to get some blood, for humans or animals."

"He prefers animals but Lothor likes him to suck human blood." Rachel said.

"Rachel!" Kayla said walking into the room to hug her granddaughter. She turned to Brad, "And you might be?"

"Brad." He said, shaking her hand, "I'm her boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Brad, I'm Kayla, Rachel's grandmother."

Sean saw his daughter visibly flinch every time someone said her name. He felt ad for her. Not that he appreciated that she was evil, but he didn't want bad things to happen to her. She was still his daughter. So was Abigail. Rachel's mortal enemy. He decided it would be best if Rachel didn't find out about their phone call nor would she find out about their lunch meeting tomorrow.

Sean actually thought that he liked Abigail more than Rachel. Even though he only met her when she helped with his shoes, she was still a power ranger. The Silver Hurricane Ranger. The good guy. Rachel was the bad guy. No. Evala was the bad guy, not Rachel.

From the moment he met Abigail, he knew it was his daughter. He didn't say anything, though he could barely contain his excitement. He couldn't believe that after 19 years, he was finally meeting his daughter. His youngest daughter. His other daughter. Abigail.


	15. Dinner and Lunch

"A/N: So as you can see, I'm trying to update everyday. This is my fourth day in a row, so lets see how long I can keep this going.

* * *

Sean smiled as they all walked into the kitchen. They were supposed to serve themselves as take it to the dining room. Sean was first, then Kayla, Rachel, and Brad. They all grabbed they're food and sat down in the dining room.

They were all oddly quiet for a while until Sean spoke up, "So, Rachel, how's everything been doing?"

Rachel turned to him and forced a smile, "Great, dad, everything has been doing great."

"What have you been up to?" Kayla asked. She had no idea of her granddaughter being evil, nor of her other granddaughter in particular.

Rachel's eyes widened as she thought of something to say. She hadn't been here in almost a year but for three years before that, she slept here but never stayed for long. "Umm.. I've been living with Brad. We're roommates. That's actually how we met."

"Oh." Kayla said, "So Brad, have you been taking care of my granddaughter?"

"Grandma!" Rachel complained.

"No," Brad started, "It's fine. Yes, I have. I try to make sure that no harm ever comes to her."

"Oh, really?" Kayla asked sarcastically, "Then why have the two of you been fighting the Power Rangers as evil generals?" Kayla yelled.

Sean dropped his fork out of his mouth and Brad and Rachel sighed, "How do you even know that, mom?" Sean asked, around pieces of food.

She pulled out a newspaper that had been in her back pocket. She pointed to the front page, "Look, I'm not blind, I'm not an idiot, and I'm not deaf. I know you to are Brad and Evala. Evil space generals from Lothor's evil empire." She threw the paper down and walked out of the room. Rachel ran out the front door and Brad followed. Sean sighed. This meal better not be worse than lunch with Abigail.

~Hurricane Storm~

In Abigail's room, Kate and Holly were helping her get ready. She wasn't very cooperative though. She wouldn't wear a skirt, no dresses, nothing but gray or silver, not much makeup, no eyeliner, no fancy hairdo. In the end they got her to wear a pair of boot cut jeans, a gray blouse, and some high heeled boots. They tied her hair back into a braid and told her not to take it out. Abigail walked out of her room when she was done getting ready and everyone was standing there.

She turned to Holly and Kate, "You didn't tell me everyone was going to be here!" She exclaimed.

"You never asked." Kate smirked.

Abigail groaned and ran out of Ninja Ops, streaking to near the restaurant and walking the rest of the way. Sean was stand there waiting for her. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm Abigail, your daughter." She said.

Sean's eyes brightened as he saw his daughter. He tried to hug her but she pushed him away and went inside. They went to their table, ordered their food and didn't talk.

Abigail started the conversation a few moments later, "So, the whole reason I came here is because I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, shoot." Sean said.

"I know you saw me morph. I know you must be freaked out, but you need to keep my secret. You can't tell anyone."

"Well... I kind of told my other daughter and her boyfriend."

"What! Who are they? What are their names?"

"Rachel Dewitt and Brad Tas."

"Rachel and Brad, otherwise known as Evala and Brad?"

"Yes, why?"

"Evala is my sister?"

"Yes."

"Brad was my ex-boyfriend and he's dating my _sister_?"

"Yes."

Abigail thought she was going to be sick but the minute she stood up she collapsed. Gasps and screams were heard through the restaurant.

"Stay calm, I'm calling an ambulance." The manager said.

"No!" Sean yelled, "She has fainting problem. It's okay, I'm her father. I'll take her home."

Breaths of relief were heard through the restaurant now. Sean picked her up and put her the front seat of his car. He found some cold water in a bottle and threw it in her face. She screamed, startled from the water. She saw her dad and instantly became defensive.

"Abigail, are you okay?" Sean asked, trying to feel her temperature.

She swatted his hand away. "Why do you care? You abandoned me and my mom, you don't care!"

"Abigail..."

"No, don't 'Abigail' me. I never wanted to meet you in the first place. I hate you, and I always will." She said, getting out of the car and running to a safe place to streak back to Ninja Ops. When she got there, she ran straight into her room and locked the door. No one was there though. She opened her door, and saw only Cam and Sensei there.

"Cam, what's going on?" She asked.

"Well, everyone left after you. Evala and Brad came and attacked the Thunders. Probably put the out of commission for a while..."

"What?"

"Yeah, Hunter protected Blake and Isabella until he was out, then Blake protected Isabella until he was out of then Isabella protected herself until she was out. The others haven't found them yet but they're working on it."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, and the worst part is — they can't find them until they get Brad and Evala to go away."

"No, I'll go find them, tell the others to keep fighting. Oh and Cam, tell them to destroy my sister."

"What?"

"Evala."

She ran out of Ninja Ops, leaving Cam and Sensei surprised more than they have ever been.

* * *

A/N: So to the Comment about Marah and Kapri, They are still up in Lothor's ship along with Zurgane and Lothor. They won't come down because Lothor told them that Evala and Brad are handling everything. Thank you for your reviews, please continue to review. I like to know what you guys think.


	16. She Went Home? Part 1

A/N: So I'm _so_ very sorry to those of you that wanted me to stay on track with the episodes, because I have now gone WAY off track. I will try to get back to the episodes soon, but no promises. Thank you for your cooperation, enjoy the story.

* * *

Cam watched the news reports with his father. He had told the other rangers about Abigail, and now he had to keep watch of the news. He didn't want the rangers to come up on the news fighting Evala and Brad, but it looked as if it might be too late.

"Lightning storms are coming up out of nowhere. No thunder, just lightning. It truly is a phenomenon. We go live to Oliver Magee for a report." The news reporter said.

"Thank you Ana." Oliver said, "We're here on the seen of the Power Ranger fighting civilians. Yes, civilians. Lets take a look." The camera zoomed in on Evala and Brad fighting the rangers. All of a sudden, they morphed, right on time too. "Whoa. I did not see that coming. Evil Power Rangers! That's unreal."

Cam shut off the TV, "Yeah, _so_ unreal." He said sarcastically, referring to when the Thunder Rangers were evil.

~Hurricane Storm~

Abigail roamed around where the attack had ended, at the beach. It was a barren area, no one really ever went there. She heard something and instantly morphed. Even realizing that it was just a boat in the distance, she kept her morph. She looked around carefully, trying to locate their signal. Isabella's signal was close, but Blake and Hunter's were far away, Hunter's even farther than Blake's. When she saw Isabella's signal grow much stronger where she was standing she put the tracking device in her belt and walked around. She found a small cave, but thought nothing of it. She heard shivering and looked inside. Sure enough, a battered, bruised, and wet Isabella was inside. Abigail grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

"Abigail?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Abigail asked, looking her over more closely.

"Yeah," She looked around, "Where are Blake and Hunter?"

"I.. I don't know."

Abigail helped her stand and they walked more until Isabella fell from the pain. Abigail looked and saw a huge cut on her arm which she had been bleeding from the whole way they were walking. Abigail demorphed and ripped off her sleeve. She was wearing the clothes she had been wearing to lunch with her dad and had decided that after this, she never wanted to see those clothes again. Her sleeve was short, but it worked as a makeshift bandage. They walked until Blake's signal got strong. Isabella grabbed her arm before she went to find Blake.

"What?" Abigail asked.

"Blake won't leave where he is without Hunter. I was adopted last, which was probably much later than them. Blake and Hunter have more of a bond than they do with me, and if we haven't found Hunter yet, Blake won't come." Isabella said.

"But what if we say that it's going to take longer to find Hunter with out his help."

"I don't know." Isabella looked back at the tracking device. "His signal moved."

"Who's? Blake's?"

Isabella nodded, "Yeah." They walked in the direction and found Blake stumbling around looking for Hunter and Isabella. "Blake!" Isabella yelled.

"Izzy!" He said weakly before falling to his knees. Isabella and Abigail quickly ran to Blake's aid. Isabella helped him up. He looked at Abigail, confused, "Abigail?"

She nodded, "I came to get you guys."

Blake nodded and then looked around frantically, "Where's Hunter?" He exclaimed.

"We still have to find him," Isabella said. Seeing her brother's hesitation she quickly added, "But, we need your help. It's going to be faster to find him that way."

"Hunter." Blake whispered, "He took that hit, for all three of us." He looked at Abigail, "How did you find us anyway?"

She held up the device, "Tracking device."

"Thank you." He said, "You probably saved our lives." He tried getting up but hissed in pain and grabbed his leg. Isabella made him let go and Abigail ripped her other sleeve for Blake to wrap around his leg, as there was a pretty bad mark there. Isabella was the least injured and probably would be out of the three. She helped Blake walk part of the way, until he decided he could walk on his own, while Abigail tracked Hunter's signal. It was still, and looked weak. Even when signals got strong, they could still be weak in terms of physical health. This worried her. Not just because he was her teammate, but Hunter had Blake and Isabella. His family. If they lost Hunter, they would lose themselves and the others would lose them. She ran forward and and saw something in the sand. She picked it up. It was a necklace. A man's necklace. Blake grabbed it, "This is Hunter's." He said, "We must be getting closer."

"We are." Abigail confirmed, looking at the device in her hand, "Start looking around." They all started looking. Abigail walked as close as she could to the signal and saw Hunter lying in the sand, face down, unconscious. "Hunter! She started running towards him. Her yell got Blake and Isabella's attention. They tried to run with Abigail, but their injuries prevented them from doing so. Abigail obviously got there first and turned her new boyfriend over. She winced at the condition he was in. It was hard for her to see him like this. It would be hard for her to see anyone like this. Blake dropped to his knees and tried to wake up his brother, but it didn't work. The eldest Bradley remained unconscious. Seeing the look on Blake and Isabella's faces she quickly said, "Don't worry he's still still breathing."

"Is that the only good thing about this?" Blake asked her, suddenly mad.

_"Guys."_Cam said through Abigail's morpher.

"Yeah Cam?" Abigail asked.

"_Streak back to Ops." _

"Um.."

_"Who ever is injured, hold on to them so you can streak here."_

"Okay." She turned to the Thunders, "Hold on."

They held on to Hunter and she held their shoulders as they streaked into Ninja Ops. Cam took one look at them and helped them into the infirmary in the back. Sensei jumped on the table from his portable house.

"Sensei, where are the others?" Abigail asked. Sensei said nothing in return. He merely pointed to the infirmary. Abigail ran in there and saw everyone. She took in a deep breath and went over to Shane, who was awake.

"What happened?" She asked. Shane didn't answer, look at her, nor did he acknowledge that she was there, "Shane?" She asked, more demanding. Again Shane did the same thing. She walked over to Holly, who was also awake, "Two questions, What happened and what's with Shane?" Holly looked upset as she did so, but had the same reaction as Shane. She went over to Cam, who had finished caring for the Thunders injuries and was partly out the door. She shoved him roughly, "What did you tell them!" She bellowed.

"I told them that you were finding the Thunders and to kick Evala's but and that Evala is your sister." Cam said simply.

"What? You told them that she was my sister!"

"You said to."

"No, I told you to tell them to kick Evala's ass, not that she was my sister. When I said to tell them to kick my sister's ass I meant for you to tell them to kick her ass not that she was my sister!"

"You should have been more specific."

"And you should have been smart."

She said before roughly shoving past him and going into her room. She packed a few things and came out. Cam stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Home!" She yelled and streaked away. Cam went in her room and found her morpher stashed in her drawer. She was completely unarmed besides her martial arts.

He went into the infirmary, "Guys we have a problem."

"If it involves the evil sister, we don't want to hear it." Shane said.

"Well, it is and you don't have to care but listen at least. She left, saying that she's going home." Cam said.

"Probably to Lothor's ship." Shane snarled.

"She went home?" Holly asked, "No, she can't. Her grandma would kill her, maybe literally."

"What?" Shane asked.

"Her grandma beat her a lot as a kid and said that if she came back she would kill her, slowly." Holly said, "And you guys know what, she didn't know Evala was her sister. She just found out, today. She isn't evil. And I know it."


	17. She Went Home? Part 2

A/N: So I'm making this a 2 part in my attempt to get back to the episodes, though there will be more times when I go off track. Oh and this chapter might get a little intense so beware. Another thing is that there will only be a few more chapters after this until I get back on track. Thank You and Enjoy! Also I want to be clear that nothing in this chapter happened in real life. But Debra and Rollie are crazy and the names of her husbands are real.

* * *

"She actually went home?" Kate asked, "She's crazy. Trust me, I've met her grandma before."

"I have to go after her." Holly said, as she got out of bed. Kate did too, silently saying that she would help. Cam moved out of the way, allowing the two girls to go find her. Holly and Kate knew exactly where she lived, so this should be easy.

~Hurricane Storm~

The next day, Abigail took the key out of her pocket. She had stayed a hotel the night before and decided she was going to go home today. She was too mad to go home last night. She looked back at her key. She hadn't used it in a while, nor had she seen it. It brought back too many bad memories. She put the key in the hole and turned it. She slowly and quietly opened the door. When she did, she saw her grandma there, waiting for her.

"Hi grandma." She said. Her grandma didn't respond. She merely walked over to her, grabbed her by the hair and dragged her in.

"Look what the cat dragged in." She said to a man, whom Abigail had never seen before. He walked over to her grandma, kissed her on the cheek and then grabbed Abigail by the hair and slammed her into the wall.

"Debra, the girl flinched." The man laughed.

Debra laughed, "Rollie, why'd I ever divorce you?" Debra walked up to him and hugged him. Abigail looked at him fearfully. She had heard of Rollie, or Rolland, from her family before. He was a drunk drug addict, but he was also her biological grandpa and her Debra's first husband. Debra, was a drunk too, but probably not a druggie. Debra had three husbands — Rollie, Scott, and Patrick. Patrick was Abigail's favorite and still is, but he doesn't see him much.

"Wow, Deb, she looks like you. Blonde hair, blue eyes..." Rollie laughed.

"She has green eyes!" Abigail spat. She kicked him in the gut and looked around. This wasn't her great grandpa's house, this was her grandma's new house. She wondered how the key worked and realized she must have changed the lock to work with her key. Her aunt had given her the wrong directions. Not that she didn't know how to get to her house, that she had lived in her whole life, but her aunt she they moved. She must have thought she was talking about her grandma, and not her great grandpa. She needed to get out of there, and fast. She almost made a run for it, but Rollie grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the ground. He sat on top of her, and held her arms down.

"Deb, what do you want me to do?"

"Anything."

"Wait!" Abigail yelled, "Are you two married?"

"Yeah, again, but this time is going to be better." Rollie said, "Granddaughter huh? You're pretty hot." She turned to Debra, "Get the ropes." She nodded and brought some ropes to him. He gestured for her to do something. They brought her to a bed and tied her arms and legs to the bed posts. Later, after Abigail had lost her voice screaming for help, Rollie came in, with no clothes on. Nothing. He was completely naked. He walked over to her and started to undo her jeans. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"No!" She screamed in a raspy voice. She really needed help, and water. He slapped her across the face.

He put a hand over her mouth and said, "If the cops come, my clothes are in the corner and you will tell them nothing. Understood?" She didn't do anything and he backhanded her, "Understood?" He said more demanding. She nodded. He pulled her jeans down to her ankles and her shirt up over her head. He got on top of her and started to have his way with her. He touched her breasts after he undid her bra. "Wow, your jugs are pretty big." He got off of her in a while when she started screaming again and put her bra and underwear on. He grabbed to metal bat from under the bed and hit her with it about 2 or 3 times. She promised herself she'd never cry again, but she did. She started crying. Rollie put his clothes on. "Hey Deb! The girl's crying!" He yelled into the other room. Abigail heard her laughing. Abigail promised herself that she would never speak of this again after this. She heard a loud thump and a scream.

"Where is she!" A demanding voice yelled. She recognized the voice. It was Kate.

"Abigail!" Holly voice traveled through the house.

"Shit!" Rollie muttered under his breath.

"Rollie." Debra said as she ran into the room, "It's the power rangers."

The door was kicked open and Debra and Rollie went into the closet.

"Abigail." Holly whispered, "Are you okay?"

Abigail found her voice and said, "Yeah, just untie me."

Holly carefully untied her and Abigail put her clothes back on, "You're still going to be checked out by Cam." Something finally realized something, "Why were your clothes off?" Abigail looked down, Holly gasped and Abigail nodded.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Who was it?"

"Rollie."

Holly knew her best friend. She wasn't going to talk about it, and she'd probably forget about it in the end, but that didn't stop her from being worried. She saw all of the bruises Abigail, and the rope burns around her wrists and ankles. Kate had seen them too, but she also knew not to talk about it. Holly held out Abigail's morpher. Abigail looked up at her, "Here." Holly started, "The others said they were sorry."

Abigail put her morpher on her wrist and said, "Shane, did you actually say that?"

_"Say sorry? Yeah, we all are."_ Shane said. A chorus of 'Sorry' came through her morpher

"It's fine, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm coming back." Abigail said.

"And Cam, you need to check her injuries when she gets back." Holly added

_"Okay."_ Cam said.

"Good. We're on our way." Holly said. Abigail stood up and morphed.

"Lightning Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

Abigail opened the closet door with a hard kick to the middle of the door.

"You guys are in a lot of trouble." Abigail said. She heard footsteps and saw a few police standing there.

"The Power Rangers?" One of the cops said.

"Yes. These two held a girl hostage here. She ran away though and we don't know where she went. They beat her and this man raped her." Abigail said, pointing to Rollie.

"Thank you, we'll take it from here."

They nodded and streaked away.

~Hurricane Storm~

They landed near Ninja Ops, demorphed and walked the rest of the way. When they walked in, Cam was standing there. He gestured for her to come with him. He had her walk into the infirmary, where everyone else was and had her sit on a chair. She showed him her injuries and he told her that it was nothing serious. Some bruising on her ribs and some mild rope burns. She smiled. Cam looked over and saw Blake trying to get out of bed. He saw Isabella going over to him, to try to get him to lay back down. The least injured ranger were helping Cam take care of the others. Which were Isabella, Kate, Holly, and Abigail. Abigail looked over where Blake was looking and saw Hunter.

"What are his injuries?" Abigail whispered to Cam.

Cam sighed and handed her a piece of paper that was a list of all the rangers injuries. She looked down at Hunter's list. It read:

**Hunter: Some cracked ribs, bruising to arms, large gash on his side, concussion- Normal.**

She dropped the paper and covered her mouth. Cam was looking through the first aid kit for pain killers and she tapped on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you told Blake his injuries?" Abigail asked quietly.

"No, I told Isabella and she said she would, and I think she did." He gestured at Blake who managed to make it over to his brother's side.

"I feel bad for them."

"So do I."

Abigail looked back over to Blake and Isabella who were looking over Hunter. Isabella was probably in charge of taking care of her bothers. Isabella put a hand on Blake's shoulder for support, but Blake didn't acknowledge it. He would only go back to normal when Hunter's awake.


	18. First Day Back

A/N: I am SO sorry that I didn't update. I meant to but then the 4th and my friends got me preoccupied, but I will update again tomorrow for sure. I pretty sure that on of the next chapter's will be 4th of July themed. I'm a little late but so what. I really meant to have this updated on the 3rd but problems arise and shit happen, right. So more about this chapter, I know the last chapter was a bit intense, but this chapter will be better. It is the next day after the previous chapter. Thank You and Enjoy.

* * *

The next morning, Abigail woke up sore from the day before. Her ribs ached and cried in protest as she got out of bed. She refused to get them wrapped, but had to use an ice pack for a while instead. She walked into her bathroom and took off her shirt. She gingerly touched the black and blue mass on her stomach. She winced from the contact. She heard someone gasp behind her and turned around. Holly was standing there staring at her bruises. She had seen them yesterday, but didn't think they'd look this bad.

"Holly, what are you doing in my room at.." She looked at the clock, "..7:30 in the morning?"

"I came in to tell you that breakfast is ready. Kate made it, and she told me to tell you. Abigail what happened?" Holly asked.

"A baseball bat. Now can you help me pick out some clothes? It'll go faster if you do."

Holly smiled and nodded. She went over to her dresser and got out a pair of shorts, a gray tank top, and a pair of gray tennis shoes, all while Abigail took a short shower. Abigail stepped out of the shower, put a towel around her and grabbed her clothes. She went back into the bathroom, put them on and went with Holly to the kitchen for breakfast. Only Isabella and Kate were sitting at the table. Abigail raised her eyebrows.

"Everyone else is eating in the infirmary. Cam didn't want them to leave." Kate said.

"Wow, classic Cam." Abigail said.

"Classic Cam what?" Cam asked, coming in the room, to wash the others dishes.

"Nothing, nevermind." Abigail shook her head and sat down with Kate, Holly, and Isabella. The kitchen table was pretty big. It was big enough to seat 10 chairs. All of their chairs were different colors to match the ranger color, but Cam's was just green because there were no other colors left. Sensei ate in his mobile house.

Cam turned to Isabella. "Oh, Isabella, Hunter woke up last night while you were sleeping. I explained what happened while he was unconscious and he went back to sleep. He told me to tell you to wake him up when you guys are awake."

Isabella smiled in relief but then carefully and slowly said, "Did you tell Blake?"

"Well..."

"Did you tell Blake?" She asked raising her voice.

"No, not yet. I was hoping you'd do that." Cam said sheepishly.

"Or, I could wake Hunter up and have him tell him." Isabella smirked.

Cam nodded. He didn't really mind if he got on the rangers' bad sides. He already was on Abigail's and close to being on Holly's. When the four girls were done eating, Kate cleaned up and the others went into the infirmary. Isabella went over to Hunter and shook his shoulder slightly. He slowly woke up and looked at her.

"Hey Izzy, where's Blake?" He asked. She smiled and even laughed a bit. She pointed towards Blake, who was sleeping soundly next to him. He frowned, "Is he okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, better than you for sure. Gosh, I swear you care too much about other people." Isabella laughed.

Blake woke up to the sound of his brother and sister talking. He was confused at first but soon saw that the eldest Bradley was awake. Hunter looked at him and smiled, "Hey, bro."

Blake quickly got out of bed and came to his brother side, "Hey." He replied and then added, "How you feeling, bro?"

"I've been better."

"That's an understatement." Blake said as Isabella walked over to Cam.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "How do you know?"

"Because I know my brother."

"What about Isabella?"

"I know my sister too."

"Sure."

Hunter rolled his eyes as Blake helped him sit up. He groaned at the sudden movement. Blake looked to him, apologetic. "Are..."

"I'm fine, Blake. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? Hunter, I thought you were dead when I first saw you. The only thing that really kept that away was the fact that Abigail told us that you were breathing."

Hunter smiled, "Don't worry. And speaking of Abigail, where is she?"

Blake pointed behind Hunter. Hunter turned around and saw her standing behind him. "Hey Hunter, glad you're awake."

"Believe me, so am I." He paused as they laughed, "So Cam told me that you left." Hunter said, his expression turning serious. Blake, knowing that they were probably going to want to talk alone, walked over to Isabella.

"Hunter..."

"No, tell me what happened."

She sighed and started to tell her story.


	19. The Story

A/N: So this is going to be all about what happened when she was gone. This is going to be a bit intense too so be warned.

* * *

_The next day, Abigail took the key out of her pocket. She had stayed a hotel the night before and decided she was going to go home today. She was too mad to go home last night. She looked back at her key. She hadn't used it in a while, nor had she seen it. It brought back too many bad memories. She put the key in the hole and turned it. She slowly and quietly opened the door. When she did, she saw her grandma there, waiting for her._

_"Hi grandma." She said. Her grandma didn't respond. She merely walked over to her, grabbed her by the hair and dragged her in._

_"Look what the cat dragged in." She said to a man, whom Abigail had never seen before. He walked over to her grandma, kissed her on the cheek and then grabbed Abigail by the hair and slammed her into the wall._

_"Debra, the girl flinched." The man laughed._

_Debra laughed, "Rollie, why'd I ever divorce you?" Debra walked up to him and hugged him. Abigail looked at him fearfully. She had heard of Rollie, or Rolland, from her family before. He was a drunk drug addict, but he was also her biological grandpa and her Debra's first husband. Debra, was a drunk too, but probably not a druggie. Debra had three husbands — Rollie, Scott, and Patrick. Patrick was Abigail's favorite and still is, but he doesn't see him much._

_"Wow, Deb, she looks like you. Blonde hair, blue eyes..." Rollie laughed._

_"She has green eyes!" Abigail spat. She kicked him in the gut and looked around. This wasn't her great grandpa's house, this was her grandma's new house. She wondered how the key worked and realized she must have changed the lock to work with her key. Her aunt had given her the wrong directions. Not that she didn't know how to get to her house, that she had lived in her whole life, but her aunt she they moved. She must have thought she was talking about her grandma, and not her great grandpa. She needed to get out of there, and fast. She almost made a run for it, but Rollie grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the ground. He sat on top of her, and held her arms down._

_"Deb, what do you want me to do?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Wait!" Abigail yelled, "Are you two married?"_

_"Yeah, again, but this time is going to be better." Rollie said, "Granddaughter huh? You're pretty hot." She turned to Debra, "Get the ropes." She nodded and brought some ropes to him. He gestured for her to do something. They brought her to a bed and tied her arms and legs to the bed posts. Later, after Abigail had lost her voice screaming for help, Rollie came in, with no clothes on. Nothing. He was completely naked. He walked over to her and started to undo her jeans. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening._

_"No!" She screamed in a raspy voice. She really needed help, and water. He slapped her across the face._

_He put a hand over her mouth and said, "If the cops come, my clothes are in the corner and you will tell them nothing. Understood?" She didn't do anything and he backhanded her, "Understood?" He said more demanding. She nodded. He pulled her jeans down to her ankles and her shirt up over her head. He got on top of her and started to have his way with her. He touched her breasts after he undid her bra. "Wow, your jugs are pretty big." He got off of her in a while when she started screaming again and put her bra and underwear on. He grabbed to metal bat from under the bed and hit her with it about 2 or 3 times. She promised herself she'd never cry again, but she did. She started crying. Rollie put his clothes on. "Hey Deb! The girl's crying!" He yelled into the other room. Abigail heard her laughing. Abigail promised herself that she would never speak of this again after this. She heard a loud thump and a scream._

_"Where is she!" A demanding voice yelled. She recognized the voice. It was Kate._

_"Abigail!" Holly voice traveled through the house._

_"Shit!" Rollie muttered under his breath._

_"Rollie." Debra said as she ran into the room, "It's the power rangers."_

_The door was kicked open and Debra and Rollie went into the closet._

_"Abigail." Holly whispered, "Are you okay?"_

_Abigail found her voice and said, "Yeah, just untie me."_

_Holly carefully untied her and Abigail put her clothes back on, "You're still going to be checked out by Cam." Something finally realized something, "Why were your clothes off?" Abigail looked down, Holly gasped and Abigail nodded._

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Who was it?"_

_"Rollie."_

"That's what happened." She told everyone.

"You got _raped _by your grandpa?" Kate asked, covering her mouth.

"Sort of."

"Sort of!" Holly exclaimed, "Yeah, right, because having sex against your will isn't rape."

"Holly!" Isabella said. Holly stormed off, angry at the fact that Abigail was putting it so lightly.

Isabella gave her an apologetic look but she shrugged it off, "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to talk about it again. It doesn't need to be. I don't even need to talk to the cops. I have my sister doing that for me, as me."

"Evala is _helping_ you?" Shane asked.

"Well, yeah. I convinced her by using Brad and my Dad against her." Abigail said.

"How did you do that?" Dustin asked.

"Simple, my dad helped me because it's probably the only time he'd get to talk to me and Brad thinks I'm hot." Abigail smirked.

"What does him thinking you're hot have to do with anything?" Tori asked.

"I have no idea, but that's what he said." Abigail said.

* * *

A/N: So the next chapter will be 4th of July themed and then I'll be back on track with the episodes, starting with Boxing Bopp-a-Roo.


	20. 4th of July Fun

A/N: This chapter was SO fun to write, I hope you guys like it. Oh and this is a week after the previous chapter.

* * *

Abigail woke up and looked at the clock, 6:33. She soon realized what today was and excitedly jumped out bed. She walked out of her room, not bothering to change out of her pajamas, she walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast, she knew the others would wake up soon. She started to make french toast and pancakes with strawberries and blueberries. She opened the fridge and smiled at the food she had made the day before for today. When she was done cooking it was about 7:15. Everyone else was still asleep. She went into her room and looked around her computer for her laptop. (A/N: Yes, she has a computer and laptop.) When she found it, she took it into the main room and started to play Pandora at full volume. Everyone woke up, walked out of their bedrooms, and looked and her, angry and tired.

Kate was the first to speak, "Abigail, why did you wake us up so early?"

"It's 4th of July." Abigail said, smiling brightly.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah." Abigail said, pointing to the calender. The other rangers' eyes widened slightly as they realized, that it was in fact 4th of July.

Kate turned back to her, "That still doesn't explain why you woke us up early, and if you're _so_ excited about today, why are you still in your _gray_ pajamas?"

"Okay, 1. It isn't that early, it's only 7 something and 2. I woke you guys up and I'm in my pajamas because I cooked breakfast." Abigail said, "And, I'm going to change after breakfast."

Kate smirked, "_You_ made breakfast?"

The others looked at Kate, confused, "What? She a bad cook?" Shane asked.

"No, it's just I've _never_ seen her cook." Kate said.

"I have." Holly said, "And she is a good cook."

Kate rolled her eyes, "We'll see." They all walked into the kitchen and everyone's eyes, excepts Abigail's, widened. Delicious looking food was layed out on the middle of the table. Kate looked back at Abigail, "You cooked all this by yourself?"

Abigail nodded, "Dig in guys." She smiled as everyone quickly sat down and served themselves. She sat down as well and ate with them. When they were done all the food was gone and Kate offered to clean up because she doubted Abigail's cooking skills. Everyone went back into their rooms to get ready. Abigail brushed her teeth, showered, dried and brushed her hair and got her clothes on. She wore a red and blue shirt with with shorts and her new sliver sneakers and red, white, and blue socks. She put her hair up in a tight braid and walked back into the kitchen finding the others smiling at her. They gestured to the food and decorations and realized they had found it. "Were you guys snooping?" She asked.

"Maybe, but it was in good intentions." Holly said, smiling, "You didn't tell us about this."

"I know, and I also didn't tell you guys about me taking you to the fireworks later tonight." She smirked, "Oops, just did."

"How? You know about the traffic there." Kate said sadly.

"I know, but my great grandpa lives within walking distance from there." She said. Seeing the other rangers' expressions, she quickly added, "But he's really nice."

The others smiled. Throughout the whole day they had an amazing time. Eating all that food, listening to music, and talking. Then they went to Abigail's great grandpa's house, or Norm's house. She was right, he was an amazing person and they had a lot of fun seeing the house she grew up in. Then they walked to the fireworks. They had to wait a while for them to start be when they did, Abigail stood on top of a rock and filmed them. During the filming, Holly took the camera and filmed Hunter and Abigail's first kiss, catching Blake glaring in the background. Walking home was fun too. They walked in the middle of the streets and across the street randomly.

They laughed as they were walking in the streets. "4th of July rules!" Abigail yelled. The others laughed. They were all having a great day, with no aliens.

"Hey, show me that video later." Holly said.

"I'll show everyone later!" Abigail yelled.

"Why do you keep yelling?" Kate asked.

"Because I like to yell!" Abigail yelled.

Suddenly a large explosion sounded as an M-80 went off. The girls, except Abigail, screamed, as the firecracker startled them. They also pulled in closer to their boyfriends.

Abigail just laughed loudly, "Ha! You guys are afraid of a little firecracker!"

"Where'd that come from?" Isabella asked.

Abigail pointed over to a place where fireworks could be seen in the air, "The people who live over there blow off illegal fireworks every year." Abigail said, finally not yelling anymore.

"Really?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, ever since I was little, they've been blowing them off. Even on the day or two before 4th of July."

"You know," Holly said, "I think if we're still rangers by next 4th, we should do this again. It was really fun."

A chorus of 'Yeah''s and 'Definitely''s were heard through the group. They all streaked back to Ops, ignoring the rule for once.

* * *

A/N: So, did you guys like it? Please review, it helps me write more. Thank you!


	21. Alpha Males

A/N: Third Update in a day, wow. I'm proud. Enjoy!

* * *

On an area near Ninja Ops, Shane and Hunter are sparring. Abigail and Isabella are watching. Shane knocks Hunter back with a kick to the chest.

"Ever heard of cutting your losses?" Shane asked

Hunter reacted quickly and knocked Shane to the ground, holding his arm behind his back. "What losses?" Hunter smirked. Shane grabbed Hunter's ankle, causing him to fall to the ground. They both get back up and Shane charged at Hunter. Hunter gasped and quickly blocked many hits. Shane eventually hit Hunter's wrist too hard, and Hunter quickly pushed Shane away with a hard blow to the chest. He held his wrist in pain and winced, "I thought we were just sparring!" Abigail and Isabella immediately got up.

"Hey, if you can't keep up, we can get my sister over here." Shane laughed.

"Oh, you're street comedy, Shane." Hunter shook his head and they both got ready to spar again, until the girls walked in between them.

"Unless you want to hit us, you better stop right there." Abigail said. They both nodded. Abigail looked at her watch. "We're supposed to be at Storm Chargers, now." They smiled and streaked to Ninja Ops to get changed and then to Storm Chargers.

~Hurricane Storm~

At Storm Chargers, Tori, Dustin, Kate, Holly, and Blake were all there helping Kelly set up for the Total Trek race. "The banner looks great." Tori complimented, "You know, if you had surfing I'd be all over this Total Trek."

"Oh yeah, that'd be fair. You blowing everyone out of the water." Kate commented.

"And the problem with that is?" Tori asked.

"They should have ice skating in this." Holly said. They all laughed at the ice ninja.

Abigail and Isabella came in and snuck up behind Holly, scaring her enough to make her fall.

"I'm sorry." Abigail said, "Didn't mean to do that. Oh, and by the way, no ice skating. I would never enter if that was in there."

"Hey guys." Kelly said, catching their attention, "Check out this course. We start at the Skate park, it's a run to the Motocross track, and then an urban climb to finish. You entering Dustin?" Kelly asked.

"No way, man. I'm never getting on a skateboard again, I still have bruises from last year." Dustin said looking at his arm as if there was a bruise. Holly laughed at him and hugged him.

"Hey," Shane started as he and Hunter walked into Storm Chargers, "Uh.. you got an entry form for my kick flip challenged friend here?" He pointed to Hunter over his shoulder.

"Individual or are you guys doing the team competition?" Kelly asked.

"Us? Together?" Hunter asked

"You got a better chance of seeing me on blade skates." Shane said, surely. Kelly nodded and went to go get the form.

"If you're referring to rollerblades, then you, my friend, are boring." Abigail said, "Rollerblades are awesome."

"The last time I wore a pair of those, I fell on my ass like ten times. Though, I was talking about ice skating too. Ice skating's even worse, it hurts, it's boring, and it makes guys look like dorks." Shane said

"True." Abigail laughed.

Kelly came and gave Hunter the form, "You're the second one to sign up for individuals today, Hunter."

"Oh, really? Who was the first?" Hunter asked.

"You're toast dirt boy." Shane said, pretending to wipe invisible dust off of Hunter's shoulder. Shane started to walk out but Hunter caught up to him and pretended to hear something, "Do you hear that? It sounds like.. your hopes and dreams coming crashing down around you." Shane glared at Hunter and they both left.

Holly walked up to Abigail, "We're going to win that Total Trek!"

"Yeah, Totally!" Abigail agreed. They were doing the team competition and were training together all the time. Holly was skateboarding, they were both running, Abigail on Motocross, and both on climbing. Holly wasn't the best skateboarder, but she was better than Abigail.

"And here we saw alpha males in their natural habitat." Tori commented as she and Dustin watched Hunter and Shane leave the store.

~Hurricane Storm~

At the Motocross track later, Shane was looking at a bike he had borrowed from Kelly as Dustin was telling him what to do.

"So you got to balance yourself on the bike. Not too far forward, not too far back." Dustin told Shane, though it was obvious he wasn't listening.

"Look," He said looking up from his bike, "I just want to know how to beat Hunter."

"Dude, have you seen him ride? He's like... one step below factory pro."

"Yeah, yeah." Shane didn't listen and revved the bike, only to have him lose control and fall into a bunch of hay. Dustin laughed and went to help him.

~Way of the Ninja~

At the Skate park, Hunter was on a skateboard ready to ride. He came down the small slope in the ground and fell off his bike and onto the ground. Blake and Izzy winced as he fell. It looked like it hurt. Blake helped him up.

"So what do you call that?" He asked his older brother.

"I'm just getting loose.' Hunter said, "That's all."

"Yeah, so is your board bro." Isabella said.

"Look, I have to beat this guy. I don't care what I have to do."Hunter said.

"My advice to you, get a stunt double." Blake and Isabella laughed. Hunter shook his head and went to skate again but with the same results.

~Way of the Ninja~

Shane was running around town, when he and Hunter crossed paths, as they were going the same way.

"Whoa, thought I smelled something." Shane commented.

"It's called defeat, and since this thing is open to the public, no ninja tricks." Hunter said as if he didn't trust Shane. An evil laugh was heard and they turned around to see Bopp-a-Roo standing there laughing at them.

"Seplendiverous gentlemen. I'm the Boxing Bopp-a-Roo."

"Huh?" They both said.

"A bouncing bally of of bodacious bombasity." He fired lightning bolts at them, causing them to fall down in agony. They got up slowly still in a bit of pain, but not enough to slow them down. "I'm the prognivigater of powerful punches."

"Prog.. what?" Shane asked

"Nevermind that, it's time to morph. Thunder Sto.." Shane grabbed Hunter's arm before he could morph.

"Hey, I say when it's time to morph."

"What?"

"You just follow along and stay out of the way."

Bopp-a-Roo fired more lightning at them, and this time they dodged.

"Now it's time to morph." Shane said.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

They both morphed and fought Bopp-a-Roo, but in the end it was their fighting that let him escape.

"Hey! You let him bail." Shane said.

"Me?" Hunter asked, "You were the one getting in my way."

"This is so retarded. I'm going for a run." Shane said. Hunter followed and they both sat down on a bench after a while.

"Good run." Shane said.

"Wait, did you just give me props?" Hunter asked.

"Hey, don't get all weird on me, I'm just saying..."

"That maybe Sensei has a point?"

"The guy's usually pretty right on, that's why he's the teacher."

"Blake, Isabella, and I — we're used to being on our own. No parents, no Sensei, no one to answer to but each other."

"Hey look, you got us now. We look out for each other. That's the way it's got to be."

"I hear you."

"Let's go."

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, after dealing with Bopp-a-Roo, the rangers had watched the Total Trek. Hunter and Shane had won. After celebrating, they got into yet another contest by arm wrestling. The others rolled their eyes and laughed.


	22. Draining Event

A/N: This is A Samurai's Journey Part 1.

* * *

The five rangers were at Ninja Ops, standing around in a circle with a giant brick in the middle which Sensei was standing on, while Cam and Kate were near the computer watching them.

"No way, dude." Hunter shook his head. "There's no way he does it."

"I don't know, dude. He's pretty strong for a little guy." Dustin pointed out.

Shane shushed the others. "Hey, quiet! A little respect for the master."

"Watch closely, rangers." Sensei advised as he leapt into the air and broke the brick in half.

"That was radical!" Blake commented with a grin.

"You were saying?" Tori asked Hunter with a slight smirk.

"I stand corrected, but how?" Hunter wondered aloud.

"The power comes not from the body, but from the mind." Holly smirked.

"Correct, Holly." Sensei said.

"Alright", Hunter said, rubbing his hands together, "I'm up."

Isabella and Blake's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You sure you want to go there, bro?" Isabella asked.

"Look, if he can do it", He paused before saying something he'd regret and said, "Um.. I'll give it my best shot." He laughed nervously. Abigail shook her head and snickered a little from behind them. She had just came a few moments ago and was watching this train wreck go down. They all turned to her.

"And where have you been?" Holly asked, in a motherly tone.

"What are you, my mother?" Abigail retorted. Holly's eyebrows went up in surprise, as Abigail never talked about either of her parents. Abigail continued, "I was at the diner, and..." She paused, "I got fired. For not being there."

"You got fired?" Holly asked incredulously.

Abigail nodded and quickly changed the subject, "So, the brick?"

"Just watch." Holly smirked.

Hunter rolled his eyes at them and looked back at Shane who set the brick down and winked. Again, he rolled his eyes, and sat down behind the brick. He put his hand over the brick and breathed in deeply. He brought his hand up and slammed it down on the brick, though nothing happened, he didn't even crack it. He groaned in pain and held his hand. Shane and Dustin started laughing there ass off, even though Blake and Isabella shoved them to the floor for laughing at their brother's pain.

"Rodent one." Shane held up his hands, as if to show the score, "Thunder ranger, zip."

Hunter rubbed his sore hand and looked up at Shane, "You think you can do it?" he challenged.

Shane let out a low whistle as Abigail laughed and said, "Oh shit, challenge time!" Holly and Abigail laughed harder, causing everyone to turn towards them again.

"What now?" Shane groaned.

Abigail laughed a little more before say through her laughter, "Nothing."

Holly and Abigail laughed a little more causing Shane to roll his eyes and say, "What'd you say?"

Abigail said, "I said, and I quote, 'Oh shit, challenge time!'"

Shane rolled his eyes then smirked, "You want a challenge? You try." He gestured to the brick.

She let out a laugh of confidence, "You underestimate me, Shane. I could break that under any circumstance." She paused and then looked to her room, "In fact, since I hate this uniform, I'll be right back." She quickly ran in her room and changed into a gray tank top, light blue jean shorts, and gray sneakers. She put her hair up in a ponytail and looked in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. She was pleased with her looks. She opened the door and walked back into the main room, ignoring the stares coming from the boys. She sat down in front of the brick and smiled at the other rangers before lifting her hand up and swiftly bringing it down on the brick. A crack was heard and the brick split in half.

She got up and smiled at them, "Told you. Oh, and by the way you just saw the perks of super strength." The other rangers shook their heads at her and she laughed, "What? I broke it, didn't I?"

Shane walked over to her and slightly pushed her out of the way and sat down in front of the new brick that was placed their. He slammed his hand down on the brick, letting out a scream of pain when he hit it. Dustin tried next with the same result. With Tori, she suppressed her scream of pain, and let out a small groan. Isabella, Holly, and Kate tried, but failed. Blake tried to hit it with his head, but only succeeded in falling down backwards, holding his forehead in pain. Everyone had to laughed at that one, except Hunter and Isabella, who just helped him up with a small smile.

Sensei sighed a bit as he looked at the rangers. "You have all come far in your training, but you still have a long way to go." He informed them.

"Yeah, but you're like a full-on super Ninja Master." Dustin pointed out.

"Hiya!"

Everyone turned around and saw Cam slam the side of his hand down onto the brick which split in half.

"Oh, what?" Shane whispered as they all looked at Cam incredulously, with the exception of Kate, Tori, Isabella, and Holly.

"Cool." Abigail said under her breath. She didn't know Cam could do that, even when she had read his mind those one or two times when he thought she was meditating.

"What?" Cam asked, looking at them with frustration clear in his voice.

"Okay." Shane said, "How did you do that? Oh, you used some laser beam thing, right?"

"Or, he switched the bricks, I saw that on a stunt show once." Dustin said, as all of the rangers nodded, seeming to be in agreement, until Cam threw the brick at him and he said, "Okay, maybe not."

"It's got to be a trick." Hunter said shaking his head and smiling.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Cam asked in frustration, "Just because someone isn't a ranger, doesn't mean they're useless." He shook his head and sighed, "I need some air." He walked out of the back of Ninja Ops.

The girls, except Abigail, gave them a look of disgust and walked out of Ninja Ops, following Cam.

Shane turned to Abigail, confused and raised an eyebrow. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Just because they went after him doesn't mean I have to." She sighed and then muttered, "Idiot." under her breath.

Shane turned and glared at her. Her response was to only cross her arms and give him the 'Are you sure you want to go there?' look. He raised his arms in defeat and said, "You think he's mad at us?"

Abigail scoffed, "Of course he is, just like always."

Shane turned back to her and said, "I'm pretty sure he isn't mad at you, but you're right."

"What'd we say?" Blake asked.

Sensei sighed, "I fear there there is more to this than mere words, Blake."

Abigail quickly looked at her watch and said, "I'll be right back, I got to go call someone." With that, she ran out of Ninja Ops.

~Way of the Ninja~

Cam stood by the lake, holding stones in his hand. He threw one and it skipped a few times before disappearing under the water.

"Wow." Came a voice behind him, "I was never able to do that, neither was Abigail." And just from what she was talking about, Cam could tell it was Holly.

"You alright?" Isabella asked as they all came up beside him.

"Yeah." He sighed, "I'm just tired of the lack of respect."

Kate looked to him in surprise, "Who says you don't get any respect? Cam..." She paused, "Everything we're able to do is because of what you're able to do."

Cam shook his head, "it's not enough, I want to be a part of it."

"You want to be a ranger?" Tori asked. Cam nodded and she continued, "Why don't you talk to Sensei?"

"I have." Cam groaned, "He's forbidden me."

"Forbidden you?" Kate asked, "Why?"

~Way of the Ninja~

In the main room of Ninja Ops, the others were talking about the same thing with Sensei.

"A promise you made when Cam was a little kid." Shane said. "That's why you won't let him become a ranger?"

"Does one of you have something you want to say?" Sensei asked, seeing as though they might object to the subject.

Dustin raised his hand, "No offense, Sensei, but that's kind of weak."

"I appreciate your honesty, Dustin." Sensei said.

"Sensei," Shane started, "You always told us to make our own decisions, right? So..?"

"Yes." Sensei clarified, "But as a parent there are greater things to consider. It is far more complicated."

"Sounds simple enough to me." Blake stated, "You can't trust your son.. Um.. Sir."

"Cam's the best out of all of us, seems like he'd make a great ranger." Hunter said.

"Perhaps I have been a bit too overprotective." Sensei stated, "Dismissed." All the rangers bowed and walked off.

~Way if the Ninja~

Back at the lake, the other rangers and Cam all stood, talking.

"Cam," Tori started, "Your dad just wants what's best for you, don't take it personally."

Cam nodded, "I know that."

"You have to tell him how you feel." Isabella butted in, "He's the most reasonable.. Well... Guinea pig I've ever met."

"Fine." Cam gave in, "But, If he doesn't listen I'm not cleaning his cage for a month."

They all laughed and were about to walked back when a blast made them fall over. They got up and turned towards the water to see Marah, Kapri, an alien, and Kelsacks.

"Sorry to break up this greeting card moment.." Kapri was interrupted by Marah.

"But we're.. Like, here to destroy you." She laughed.

"Attack!" Kapri yelled. They all got into a fighting stance and faced each other when the others rangers showed up.

"I've heard of cities coming to life, but this is crazy." Dustin said.

Holly looked around, "Where's Abigail?"

"She went to go do something." Hunter answered, calming her down.

"You gonna morph?" The monster sneered, "Or do I have to beg?"

"You heard him." Shane said as they all got into line for their morphing sequence.

"Ready?" Shane asked

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Ice Storm!"

"Fire Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

The alien, or Madtropolis, and Marah and Kapri watched them morph in delight. When they were done, Madtropolis said, "Ready? Attack!"

Madtropolis and some of the Kelsacks attacked the rangers, where as some went for Cam. Quickly after the fight started, it ended. Kapri blasted the rangers, making them all fall to the ground.

"Now, for the draining event!" Madtropolis roared, opening the ball had had been holding. The ball started to drain their ranger powers.

"What's he doing to us?" Blake asked.

"Try to resist!" Shane said.

Soon after Shane said that, they all fell to the ground, demorphed and weak. Madtropolis closed the ball, with their powers inside and walked back to Marah and Kapri.

"You guys are looking a little pale." Kapri teased.

"You guys should try using make-up, I have these color charts that would totally match your skin tones." Marah squealed happily.

"Marah, zip it!" Kapri sneered, making Marah frown.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Power Losers!" Madtropolis smirked before disappearing along with Marah, Kapri, and the Kelsacks.

Cam quickly jumped up and helped up the rangers, who were already starting to get up on their own. Isabella was leaning against Blake and Hunter.

"Are you guys okay?" Cam asked, helping them up.

"I felt like I just rode a 45 minute Moto on a tricycle." Dustin groaned.

"We better get you back to Ops." Cam said as he helped them walk back.

~Way of the Ninja~

At Ninja Ops, Cam scanned Shane to see what had happened to them.

"Man, that guy worked us. What happened out there?" Shane asked.

"Madtropolis drained your ranger energy force." Cam pause before continuing, "If you go out and fight again, there's a good chance you won't come back."

"Dude, that's harsh." Dustin said.

Dustin was sitting, or technically laying on the floor with Holly sitting up beside him. Kate sat on a chair near Cam and Shane, laying her head back on the chair. Blake, Tori, Isabella, and Hunter sat on the table. Tori rested her head on Blake's shoulder as Isabella sat next to Hunter, who had his head down. They all turned to look at the entrance to Ninja Ops as a muddy Abigail walked down the stairs.

She smiled nervously, as she could tell they were in a fight. "Hey guys. How you doing?" She teased.

Holly got up and weakly walked over to her. She laughed a bit, "Why are you covered in mud and water?"

"Well, it's pretty simple actually. I was walking back to Ninja Ops and I tripped over a root near the waterfall, I fell partly into the water and partly into the muddy area near the waterfall. So that's why my head is wet and the rest of me is cover in mud."

"When did you change into your Ninja uniform?"

"That's my problem, not yours." Abigail looked at the others, "What happened to you guys, exactly?"

"Madtropolis, the new alien, drained our powers, while you were tripping and falling." Kate said. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

Abigail snapped her fingers and was instantly in her other clothes she wore earlier and her hair was pinned back the same. She looked to Kate with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know your not stupid but sometimes I think you can be, somewhat, a dumb blonde."

Abigail let out a small infuriated laugh, "A dumb blonde?"

"Yeah." Kate said.

Abigail growled under her breath and lunged at Kate, but Holly got up and held her back.

* * *

A/N: So I'm going to stop it there. Oh, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the dumb blonde remark. It's just that I know how it feels to be called a dumb blonde, and I wanted to incorporate that in the story. Thanks!


	23. Back In Time

A/N: So this is a Samurai's Journey Part 2, more or less. It won't have anything from Cam's experience back in time, but it will have someone else's. I wonder who... Naw, you'll know like in the beginning. You might even already know. Oh and I realized that I wasn't clear on something. The diner Abigail got fired from; she forgot about it. Then when she went back later on, she found out that she had been fired and replaced. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Suddenly the alarm went off. The rangers stood.

"Alright, it's go time." Shane said weakly.

"You can barely stand, Shane." Cam retorted.

"Yeah, let me handle it." Abigail said.

Shane turned back to Cam, "I'm not going to sit here while that freak is loose and I'm not letting her go alone. Who knows what trouble she could get herself into."

"Hey!" Abigail said.

"Fine." Cam said, "I'll give you a temporary increase in energy, it won't last, but it'll work for now, though Abigail's staying."

"What?" Abigail asked, raising her eyebrows, "If I recall, I'm the only one who has her powers."

"Yeah, but I need your help with something."

"What?"

"Something that could destroy Madtropolis and help us in the future."

"Why can't you do it on your own?"

"Because it requires this academy and yours."

Abigail's eyes widened. The others had no idea of this, but everyone at her academy was killed, not taken. Though, it didn't make her that upset. Even if she had been going there since she was 5, she knew no one there, except Sensei Anderson and Evala. Though Sensei Anderson had been taken, not killed.

Abigail reluctantly nodded.

"Good." Cam pressed some buttons on his computer to give the others their energy increase. Their morphers glowed their respective colors. They morphed and streaked out. He turned back to Abigail. "The Scroll of Time." He started to go to the shelf, but Sensei landed in front of him.

Abigail followed. "Wait, you want to go back in time? How can I help with that?"

"In no way. You must not disturb that which is the natural progression of time." Sensei said calmly.

"Wait, I get it now. My academy is gone, so you want me to go back to my academy and get the other powers."

"Isn't there only one other power?"

Abigail thought for a second. He was wrong. There are three more powers that were destroyed along with the academy. Gold Lightning, and Purple and Black life. The life power was one of the rarest powers at the lightning ninja academy. Only few could harness the power, and Abigail did, a few years back. She couldn't tell Cam that though. If he didn't know, he didn't need to know. Not now. He'd find out with everyone else.

"Oh, yeah." Abigail lied.

"Yeah, Dad. I have to get mine, and she has to get hers."

"Why do I have to get mine? I have a power."

"Yes, but there's something you may not know about the lightning powers."

"What?"

Cam sighed, "You know about the other powers; do you know about the fact that there are supposed to be two other rangers?" Abigail shook her head, "Well, there's supposed to be a gold and two silver rangers from the academy. Obviously though, they changed the silver power into one, but anyway, the other powers should be active with it." Cam paused.

"What do you mean?"

"Basically, if you don't have the other powers active with yours, soon you'll lose your powers."

"What?" Abigail shook her head and continued, "But, I have no one to use them."

"Which is why you'll harness all the powers."

"But, they wouldn't be active."

"Yes they would. The minute you touch it, it'll be active."

"Okay, lets go."

Sensei reluctantly moved out of the way after some convincing. Cam grabbed two scrolls.

"You have two?"

"Well, this one's from your academy. They gave it to us once, so here." He gave it to Abigail. She opened it and stepped right it. Cam stepped in right behind her. Moments later, Sensei teleported the sphere back to Ops.

~Hurricane Storm~

Abigail landed at her academy, but everything was back. She knew right then that the scroll had worked. She changed into her ninja uniform at the snap of her fingers. Another ninja came up to her. A male ninja, dressed in a gold lightning uniform. Behind him was a woman in a silver lightning uniform. She noticed something very familiar about them, but said nothing. The man looked more trained. He stepped forward.

"I have never seen you before, though you bear our uniform. Who are you?" He asked.

Abigail didn't answer right away. She first looked back at the woman. She had a necklace with all the powers. Abigail looked back at the man, "I am Abigail, silver lightning ninja also with the power of life. Who are you?"

"Sean, gold lightning ninja, no life ninja experience." He pointed at the woman, "That is Lindsey, silver lightning, no life."

Abigail knew who they were now. They're her parents. She smiled at them. Sean led them in. Abigail saw the Sensei talking to a student. The student was Sensei Anderson, and the Sensei was his father. She went on, taking a few life classes before Lindsey came over to her and pulled her into a place in the woods where no one would be.

"I know you're from the future. You have the scroll of time, and I have never seen you here before." She said, "Who are you really?"

"Abigail Dewit, the Silver ranger." Abigail sighed. She couldn't tell her that she was her daughter though. It was too risky.

"Dewit? That's Sean's last name. Are you his daughter?"

"I can't tell you. It could ruin the future, but I need your necklace."

"But these are the powers. Well, except for the silver. Sensei keeps that under lock and key for the right student, which I'm guessing is you."

"Yeah, but you have to trust me. I need those powers. If I don't get them, the present could be ruined. My present." Lindsey reluctantly gave them to her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome my daughter."

"What?"

"Don't act so surprised, I would know my kid if I saw it. Actually I'm pregnant right now." She said, pointing to her stomach.

"With Rachel, I'm after her."

"Cool. Do you two get along?"

"Um... Not necessarily."

"Just like Summer and me."

"Not true, Grandma Debra told me you guys got along."

"You are aware that she lies like.. everyday."

"Yeah, but grandpa and grandma told me too."

"You mean mine?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"So, I'll see you in the future."

"Me too."

Abigail smiled and gave her mom a hug. She hoped the future hadn't changed, but then she remembered that her mom has bad memory. The future would be fine. She opened the scroll and took the powers with her.

~Hurricane Storm~

Abigail got back just before Cam with the powers. She morphed into the Purple ranger and streaked in front of the rangers. Her Zord moved with her thoughts. Cam arrived as well and they beat the Madtropolis. Abigail turned around to face them as Cam jumped down to join him. Abigail looked at him.

"Green? Ironic." Abigail smirked.

"Purple? Girly." Cam retorted.

"Don't even go there." Abigail said.

"Okay, interesting conversation but is this real?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I see them too." Holly confirmed.

"You never said anything about a green one." Blake said.

"Yeah." Isabella agreed

"Way to hold out on us." Hunter said.

"Hey," Shane started, "This is news to us too."

"Maybe we're all hallucinating." Dustin suggested.

"Dustin, you aren't hallucinating." Abigail laughed. Cam nodded.

"How do you guys know my name?" Dustin asked.

"Why wouldn't we know your name?" Cam asked before demorphing.

They all smiled but looked at the still morphed Purple ranger. Cam hit her.

"What? Am I supposed to demorph too?" She asked. Cam nodded. She groaned, "Fine." She demorphed and looked at them with feign disappointment, "You couldn't guess it was me?"

They all laughed.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it turned out shorter than I thought, but what the hell. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks!


	24. A Pest Problem

A/N: So this is A Samurai's Journey Part 3. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was at a friend's house and apparently she wanted to dye my whole head of hair dark red so in the end I let her. I really hope that wasn't a bad decision. Anyway, Hope you like it. Please Review!

* * *

The rangers stumbled a bit as they stood. Cam and Abigail hurried over to help them.

"Right now we have to get you back to Ninja Ops. Come on." Cam said. Abigail looked over her shoulder at Dustin who wasn't coming.

"Hey Dustin, come on." Abigail said.

"Naw, I think I'll just wait here for a cab or bus or something. I'm worked." Dustin muttered.

"Run fools!" A familiar voice yelled. It drew the rangers attention and Dustin ran back to join them. Lothor started shooting at them with some weird energy.

"Obviously," Blake started, "He didn't get enough love as a child."

"Oh rangers!" Marah and Kapri teased. Lothor came back around and continued to shoot the energy at them while growling. The rangers ran but eventually had to stop as they were surround.

"What's the matter nephew? Don't like reunions?" Lothor asked Cam.

"You can't choose your family Lothor and I certainly didn't choose you!" Cam retorted.

"Pity, there's always a place for someone like you in my evil empire."

"You must be joking!"

"We'll see who has the last laugh Samurai ranger!"

Suddenly they were teleported to Ninja Ops where they all fell to the ground.

"Might want to give us some warning next time your gonna do something like that?" Hunter asked.

"And a chance to work on our landing?" Tori asked.

"Your appreciation is noted." Sensei said.

"Sorry Sensei, it's just.. if we had our powers I know we could have taken them." Shane apologized.

"Then perhaps it is time you got them back." Sensei said. "The sphere holds the power of eight rangers. Only a greater power can open it."

"Well, how about ten rangers?" Dustin asked.

"Dustin's right." Abigail said, "But, actually it's thirteen rangers."

"What?" Cam asked, "I thought you only have two powers."

"Wait, she has two powers?" Kate asked.

"Four actually." She said, holding up the necklace.

"That's where the purple ranger power came from." Cam exclaimed, "It's the life power!"

Abigail nodded, "Now, lets crack this thing open!"

They put their hands over it and in a few seconds it burst open, knocking them all over. When they stood up, Tori asked, "Just one question Cam, how did all this happen? Suddenly your a ranger?" They all bombarded him and even Abigail with questions about the powers. They briefly explained.

"Dude, lets talk about Uncle Lothor. That's crazy man." Shane commented.

"I know. Nice family tree I have." Cam said dejectedly.

"Cam, Lothor is no relation of ours." Sensei said.

"How can you say that?" Cam asked.

"By law, once a ninja is banished, they seise to exist. The one I knew as my brother is a mere memory." Sensei said.

"But don't you think I had a right to know?" Cam asked.

"Yeah. We all did." Kate added.

"I suppose, but what would it have changed? Would you have battled him any differently?" Sensei asked. Suddenly, eight monsters appeared on the screen. "Rangers go, but Abigail and Cam stay to monitor for more attacks."

"Whatever." Abigail said, She turned to Cam, "But if only one more shows up, I get to go first." Cam nodded.

The other rangers left and a few minutes later two more monsters showed up.

"Ready Cam?" Abigail asked.

"Ready." Cam said.

"Life Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

Abigail transformed into the Black ranger and ran off to face her monster. It wasn't long until she found it. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground as the monster's claws struck her. She saw something red dripping from his claws and thought it was her blood, but it wasn't. _It's poison_, she realized. She looked at her ranger suit. Nothing had came through it. She quickly got up and destroyed it, but it came back, normal sized. Sensei called the rangers back, and she streaked away.

~Hurricane Storm~

As she came in she heard the rangers talking, "Woah, that's nasty. Dude what happened?" She heard Hunter ask.

"I got a little close to that overgrown Sucker." Cam said.

She came in and saw Cam from a distance and it only took a second for her to say, "Gross! Cam what'd you do, go through a bug factory?"

"That make no sense." Cam said, rubbing his back against the wall more.

"It makes a lot of sense. It looks like you got stung by 500 bees plus your monster is a bug." Abigail said. Cam glared at her. He didn't like being corrected.

The alarm beeped, "Starvark has grown." Sensei said.

"We'll get the Zords." Shane said.

"And I'll get mine too." Abigail said.

"Thunder rangers, and Holly, can you deal with the others?"

"With pleasure." Hunter said.

"Sure." Holly said.

"What about me?" Cam said.

"Umm.. Cam, what's that?" Kate asked. She already knew she was staying to find out what was wrong, and didn't ask.

Cam looked down at his fingers and saw stringy hairs on them, "Uh.. I have no idea."

"Rangers, go, Kate and I will investigate Cam's condition." Sensei said.

They later found out that Cam was turning into a bug and destroyed the monsters. Later, Cam came into Ninja Ops and the rangers were standing around the computer except for Kate.

"Hey guys, I linked my Samurai Saber directly to the Ninja Ops Main Frame so I can continue my strategic duties even in the field." Cam said. The rangers smiled, "What? What are you all smiling about?" They all moved to reveal Kate holding a green samurai uniform in her lap she stood up and walked over to him. He smiled, "Wow. Where did that..." Kate cut him off.

"If you're going to be a part of the team, you got to have the gear." Kate said.

"It takes a powerful man to choose his own destiny; congratulations. No father could be prouder of his son," Sensei said to Cam.

They all walked over to Cam laughing and talking about his power.


	25. Perfume

A/N: So I'm back with another update. My friend is asleep now and I'm going to pull a prank on her. Hope it turns out well. Oh and this is the same explanation of my hair now. Oh and this chapter will have a lot of Abigail's anger in it. Oh and a surprise appearance of Hurricane Storm Ranger Form! Thank you, and Enjoy.

* * *

Abigail snuck into Ninja Ops in the morning, not wanting anyone to see her. She saw Cam asleep at the computer and laughed. She didn't see Sensei so she took out Holly's eyeliner pencil and started to draw on his face. When she heard Sensei coming, she ran out of Ninja Ops and to Storm Chargers. She went into the back room and saw Tori doing some homework. Suddenly, a foul stench filled the air around her. She coughed, drawing Tori's attention to her. Tori's eyes went wide at the sight of her.

"Holy Shit." Tori Said, "Abigail, what happened to your hair?"

"My friend, Jennette, dyed it." Abigail said. Her hair was dark red with a tinge of purple, but it was shiny and it looked good, "But, don't tell Holly. She _hates_ Jennette so much."

Unknown to them, Holly, Kate, Dustin, Shane, and Isabella were standing there staring at her. They looked over at them and after a brief explanation which now in included all of the rangers, they went on do what they normally do.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later they walked into Ninja Ops.

"Hey Sensei is Cam around?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, we're going to meet Isabella, Blake, and Hunter at the beach and wanted to know if he wanted to come." Abigail added.

"I have not seen him all day." Sensei said.

"Probably crashed out." Dustin commented.

"Hey! What's up!" Cam yelled as he came out of his room, "Shane man, Tori-Tor, D-Dog, Bows, Katelicious, and Abs in the house!"

"No." Abigail said, "No one calls me Abs. If you ever do that again I swear I kick your ass."

"Woah, chill Dudet." Cam said.

"Not that either." Abigail growled.

"So Dude?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, that's fine or Abby." Abigail said.

"Cam, what are you wearing?" Kate asked.

"Cool, huh? I got tired of the same old rags, so I busted out the phat gear," Cam said, holding his arms out to prove that what he was wearing was cool.

Everyone looked at each other, and couldn't hold it in; they laughed, Shane even crossing his arms over his chest. "We were just going to the beach, and thought you might wanna come with us," Dustin said, breaking off slightly at the end.

"Dudes!" Cam exclaimed, walking forward and putting an arm around Dustin, "I am so up for that! I could definitely get into the chill of the beach with my friends!" he put an arm around Shane as well, surprising him. They girls laughed, attracting Cam's attention.

"Girls, may I say that you are looking particularly babelicious this morning." Cam complimented.

"Uh.. Thanks, I think." Tori said unsure for all the girls.

"Gotta bail! Laters little furry dude!" Cam told Sensei before walking off with the laughing rangers behind him, unbeknown to them that the real Cam was tied up in the closet.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later at the Skate Park, Cam was skating down a ramp with the rangers watching. He did a few tricks making Tori turn to him and smirk.

"Hey Shane, he's even better than you."

"No he's not." Shane pouted, crossing his arms as Cam came over to them.

"I need to work on my back hand nose slide." Cam said.

Shane looked to him confused, "Dude, where'd you learn to skate like that?"

"And where'd you learn how to talk like that?" Blake added.

Cam looked out into the ocean, "Hey come on, lets hit the waves."

The rangers looked at each other confused. Abigail looked at Hunter, who was standing next to her and said, "Pull down your shirt, your stomach is showing."

He looked to her in mock sadness, "I can't show my stomach?"

"You can, just not here." She said, looking at some girl that were looking at him lovingly.

He looked at the girls and back to her, "Don't worry about it, I'm not into those girls." He said, as they walked over to the shore where the others were.

"Thanks." She said, kissing him on the cheek, before he pulled her in for a hug.

Shane went up to Tori as Cam surfed and smirked, "Hey Tori, he's even better than you." He mocked.

"Don't even go there." Tori said angrily.

"Dude, you were rippin' it out there, bro!" Dustin exclaimed, clapping his hands as Cam reached them.

Cam chuckled and walked forward until he was facing them. "Hey, D! You know what I've really wanted to try? Motocross," he said, smiling. Abigail, Hunter, Blake, and Dustin all looked at each other and busted out laughing. "I think I could bust out some serious lap times."

"Cam, Moto is not something you just try," Dustin stated.

"It can be totally brutal," Hunter added.

"Take it from someone who knows," Abigail said.

"Yeah, it's not like riding some little skateboard or playing in the water!" Blake said laughing. Shane and Tori sent glares while everyone else just looked awkwardly at him. He didn't have a very good sense of humor. Blake saw Shane and Tori's looks and said, "No offense guys."

"Whatever man." Cam said, "I just want to check it out. Come on!"

He walked away with the rangers following him. They got into Tori's truck and rode to the Motocross track. They got their gear on and rode, with Abigail and Cam tied for first and the others behind them significantly. Tori and Cam walked over and congratulated Cam.

Cam looked at them, "I'm surprised the girl usually beat the guys at a sport for guys."

"Excuse me?" Abigail asked, getting off her bike and pushing Cam off his and to the ground, "If you ever say anything like that again I'll beat you up so bad you won't be able to recognize yourself in the morning! And don't ever call me _the girl_ again! Got it?" She said leaning over him. He nodded and Holly gently grabbed her arm and pulled her away as Shane's morpher beeped. Cam stood up an got back o his bike.

"Go for Shane." Shane said into his morpher.

_"The city plaza has been invaded, you must go there at once."_ Sensei said.

"All over it." He turned to his friends, "Let's go."

"Hey! You're seriously not bailing now! What about Moto number two?" Cam asked.

"Cam, what are you talking about? Hello, aliens." Tori said, thinking he was joking.

"Okay, and that effects me... how?" Cam asked, as if he honestly didn't care.

"Dude, this is the part where we go save the world, remember?" Dustin said.

"You know, I am _so_ over this whole ranger thing." Cam commented.

"Quit playing around, Cam, come on!" Shane exclaimed, turning with Tori.

"I know I can shave a few seconds off of my lap time, maybe even beat Abigail!" Cam said. Everyone glared at him, "Alright, alright, everybody chill," he finally said.

The rangers ninja streaked into the city and landed in front of the alien, Fragra, before they all stood up. "Hey freak!" Shane called. "We're here to shut you down."

"Oh please!" Fragra scoffed a bit. "Bright colors are so last year!"

"Hey, I didn't know the new model was out. Sweet!" Cam grinned when he saw a new red car and started walking over to it, much to the rangers' confusion.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Hunter complained.

"Smelzaks! Oh, I mean kelzaks!" Fragra corrected herself as an army of kelzaks arrived.

"Ready?" Shane asked his teammates.

"Ready." Everyone nodded.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!" The five of them charged at the Kelsacks and the Hurricanes looked at each other.

"Lets do something we've never done." Abigail said. The other knew what she was talking about and morphed.

"Hurricane Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

The morphed and fought the Kelsacks, demorphing when Fragra captured, Dustin, Tori, Holly, Kate, and Isabella in perfume bottles. They walked over to Cam angrily. He was now laying in the grass eating a sandwich. Abigail said nothing as the boys handled it.

"Hey!" Cam said as he looked up at the rangers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hunter asked as he crossed his arms.

"Man, were you not paying attention?!" Blake exclaimed. "She just took off with Tori and Dustin!"

"Where's your head, man?!" Shane asked, clearly upset.

"Why are you all bagging on me?" Cam shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly!" Hunter pointed out while he glared at Cam.

"Come on. We gotta go sniff them out." Shane told his teammates as the four rangers walked away.

~Hurricane Storm~

After the battle, Kate, Holly, and Abigail walked into Ninja Ops to find Cyber Cam sitting by the computer. "S'up, yo?" He greeted.

"Oh no." Kate groaned.

"What are you doing here?" Holly asked as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry. I've reprogrammed him to be totally dedicated to his work." Cam assured them as he walked over. "He'll stay at Ninja Ops from now on."

"Good, cause I don't need any more competition on the track." Abigail stated.

Cyber Cam walked over and patted Abigail's shoulder. "Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game!"

"His personality still needs a little work though." Holly decided.

"Why did you make Cyber Cam so good at sports?" Kate asked Cam.

"I guess because I've never had time to learn any of that stuff." Cam shrugged.

"But now you do, right?" Abigail pointed out as Cam smiled. She then frowned, "I never did get to beat up Cyber Cam."

"You can do that later red head." Kate said.

Later during the day, Cam grinned as he rode over towards his friends on the bike he was lent. "So, what do you think?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, pretty awesome, huh?" Dustin agreed.

"Now I know why you love this so much. I think I'm ready for another lap." Cam decided as he rode away on his tiny green dirt bike while the others laughed.

"Hey, he has to start somewhere." Tori pointed out as she smiled.

Abigail walked over to them. "Hey, where have you been?" Holly asked her best friend.

"Well, Kate said I could beat up Cyber Cam later 'cause I'm still pretty pissed off at him so I did." Abigail said. The others laughed a bit as Cam rode back over to him. Cam dismounted off his bike and Abigail raised an eyebrow.

"Nice bike." She snickered.

"Thanks." Cam said sarcastically. He then frowned at her as he remembered what he was going to say, "Oh yeah, I never did get you back for drawing on my face."

"Well, look on the bright side, it came off easily." Abigail said, trying to get out of trouble.

"Yeah, what did you use anyway?"

"Oh, Holly's eyeliner pencil." Abigail said.

"What?" Holly asked, her eyes widening. Abigail bolted and Holly quickly ran after her shouting, "Yeah, you better run!" The rangers had to laugh at this.


	26. Apartments and Marriage Plans

A/N: I'm sorry I was not updating this story. I was working on my new story Spirit Storm, Ranger Form! and was getting distracted. I will be hopefully updating this every other day as will be with my new story. This chapter will introduce Jennette more as she will be appearing in more then a few chapters in the future. Thank you and please review.

* * *

Abigail was working at Storm Chargers when Holly walked in.

"Hey." Abigail greeted her best friend.

"Hey." Holly replied glumly.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked.

"I saw some people who go to school with you know who and they were talking about her looking for you."

Abigail sighed. Holly didn't have to talk about her that way. She was her other best friend, and Holly didn't like her one bit. She absolutely hated her for a reason Abigail didn't know. Abigail just marked it as jealousy, but she also thought there was more behind it. She never thought to ask though. Holly might get mad. She, on the other hand, didn't hate Holly. Actually she was afraid of Holly because Abigail had told her that Holly took years of martial arts, which wasn't exactly a lie. Ninja training was martial arts.

A couple high school students walked in a few moments later and Holly looked to Abigail with an unhappy expression, "Speak of the Devil." She said before walking into the back to talk to Dustin. A girl with short black hair and hazel eyes walked up to Abigail. She smiled.

"Hey Blue Eyed Devil." She joked.

"Hey Jennette." Abigail laughed, "How's everyone like your hair?" Jennette had dyed her naturally auburn hair black.

"Good, but most people say my skin tone is too light for black hair. What about your hair?"

"People like it. So I heard you were looking for me."

"Yeah, did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Ugh.. remember you said that sometime after I graduate you and me could go apartment shopping."

"Oh yeah. We're going to be roommates."

Jennette nodded and they left to go look at a few apartments. Kate walked into Storm Chargers with a huge smile on her face. Holly went up to her with a smirk, "You were with Cam." Holly said.

"Yeah, and look." She lifted up her hand and Holly smiled.

~Hurricane Storm~

Abigail and Jennette had looked at 5 apartments and had finally decided on one, though while Jennette was in the bathroom Abigail had called Sensei to make sure it was okay. They had found an amazing apartment that only costed $1000 a month, and with both their jobs, they could pay for it. After they had put down the down payment, they started to move their things in. It was a two bedroom apartment with a large living room and kitchen with two bathrooms, walk-in closets, and a balcony. Abigail put her stuff down and Jennette came with groceries. Abigail cooked some microwavable meals that she had bought for both of them. Abigail's phone rang and she had to go to Ninja Ops.

~Hurricane Storm~

Abigail walked into Ninja Ops and saw Isabella taking care of a very injured Shane. The other rangers were standing around and Kate was smiling wide.

"Two questions, what happened to Shane and why is Kate smiling like that?" Abigail asked.

"An alien attacked Shane, I don't know about Kate, and where were you?" Dustin asked, going into leader mode with Shane obviously out of commision.

"I was at my apartment, why?"

"You have an apartment?" Holly asked, "With Jennette? You guys are roommates?"

Abigail nodded and Holly walked of in anger. Kate blurted out, "I'm getting married!"

"What?" Abigail asked, "To Cam?"

"Yes!" Kate said, "And I want you to be my Maid of Honor." Kate told Abigail.

"Really? Okay." Abigail agreed.

* * *

A/N: So not the longest or best chapter, but it will get better. Hope you liked it. Please review! Thank you.


	27. She Makes Him Want To Be Good

A/N: So I've been really busy with family problems, which is why I didn't update, but I'm back so here is chapter 27 and did you like the new photo? Thank you and Please Review!

* * *

Shane woke up in the hours of early morning. He turned over and clutched his sore ribs. He saw Isabella passed out next to him. He was in his bed and didn't really know how he got there. The last thing he remembered was fighting Brad and Evala and now he was in his bed. Isabella stirred awake from the movement. She looked at Shane.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." He said weakly.

Isabella laughed a bit, "Yeah, because I've been asleep as long as you." Isabella retorted sarcastically, "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Like I've been run over 10 times, but I'll live."

"Really?"

"Don't worry about it." Shane pulled her into his arms.

"I can't help it. I was so scared."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay. So Kate and Cam are getting married."

Shane's eyes widened, "Seriously? Sick!"

"Really? Cause we have to attend."

"Oh. Well good for them."

Isabella laughed at her boyfriend and they soon both fell back to sleep.

~Hurricane Storm~

Cam woke up early and went outside to check out the eletricity because there wasn't very good electricty and lights in the kitchen. As he went outside, he saw Evala slashing the electricity box with a sword.

"Hey! Why don't you go back to Lothor's ship and do something worth your time." Cam yelled.

She looked up and charged at him, hitting him with a blaster he hadn't seen before he could react. He fell to the ground unconscious. She hid behind some trees as Dustin came outside looking for Cam for Kate. Kate had woken up and did not see her fiancé in his room or in any room so she asked Dustin, who was in the kitchen, to help her find him.

"Hey Cam!" Dustin yelled. He saw Cam and said, "Oh Shit! Kate!" He yelled. Before he knew it he got blasted to and landed a few feet away from Cam. Evala didn't come out of her hiding spot just yet though, waiting to see if anyone else would come out. Kate came running out of Ninja Ops and towards the guys. She has heard Dustin's yell and she had already known something was

"Cam! Dustin!" Kate screamed. Evala groaned. She didn't need her. She was almost done with her task. She only had two more rangers to take out before her task was done.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Holly!" Holly woke up to Kate yelling her name. Holly quickly got up and walked into the main room and saw Cam and Dustin beaten and battered laying on the ground. She gasped and helped Kate take care of their injuries and put them in their rooms.

"What happened!" Holly demanded. Kate wasn't injured and Dustin and Cam were. She was angry.

"I don't know, I heard Dustin yell my name and when I came outside I found them like this." Kate stammered.

Abigail came out into the main room, yawning and walking towards the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Kate and Holly standing there in their pajamas. Not that it was weird that they were in their pajamas, she was too, "Morning. What are doing?"

"Cam and Dustin are hurt." Holly explained.

Abigail was taken back and looked at them, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened. Something just did a sort of hit and run." Kate said.

"Lets check out what happened." Abigail said, going to the computer as Hunter, Blake, Isabella, and Tori walked in.

"What going on? Where's Cam and Dustin?" Tori asked, seeing that they were the only rangers that weren't there besides Shane.

"Just watch." Abigail said as the fight came up on the Super Computer. They watched it and Abigail noted that Evala didn't attack Kate, but said nothing yet. They were obviously taking out the guys, only the rangers didn't notice it yet, "We have to be careful." She said, talking to Hunter and Blake more than the others.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, Abigail, Holly, Isabella, Hunter, and Blake went to work at Storm Chargers and went to the Track afterward. Evala watched them. She wouldn't attack while one of the girls were around. The guys had to be alone to attack them. They also had to be separate. If she attacked them together, even with Brad's help, they would call the others.

Someone put their hands over her eyes. Being in the forest, she didn't like this. She elbowed the person in the stomach and turned around as they fell.

"Brad!" She asked, her eyes widening as she helped him up.

"Yeah. I was trying to surprise you. I guess it worked." He said through clenched teeth.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I was..."

"No! Besides that."

"I'm going to help you with your task."

"Who are you going to take out? Hunter or Blake?"

"I'm going to take out Hunter. He took my ex-girlfriend."

"And?"

"Just that."

"Whatever. I guess that means I'm taking out Blake." She frowned, "He's the easier target though."

"Does it matter?"

"No, just saying."

"I'm going to go now."

Brad walked off and thought. Evala sometimes made him so mad and frustrated that he actually wanted to be good. Just to get away from her. It'd be nice if they could get along for five minutes. As he got close to the edge of the forest something attacked him and left him in the middle of the forest. The alien that attacked Brad just stood in the shadows and laughed.

* * *

A/N: So who do you think the alien is? It is one of them that hasn't been mentioned yet. Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!


	28. Brad's Decision and Evala's Anger

A/N: So I know its early but I'm bored so here's another update from me! Oh and I have a little contest. You guys are going to guess who the alien that attacked Brad is.

A) An OC of mine

B) Shimazu

C) Vexacus

D) Lothor

If you are not a guest on the website and you get the answer right I will PM you an upcoming chapter. Thank You and Please Review.

* * *

Evala had followed Brad, but lost track of him halfway through the forest. It disappointed her. She loved her boyfriend but he was acting strange. Almost as if he didn't want to be around her. Though, without him around, she could finish her task on her own and prove that she was just as good as any other general. No. That she was _better_ than any other general. She was better than Choobo, Zurgane, and Brad.

This made her think. Did she care about Brad? Actually, she didn't even know why she liked him. She didn't even remember how they met. She started to walk back to the track when something stopped her. She heard voices. She hid behind a tree but something grabbed her by the neck and was cutting of her air slowly. She knew that if she died today, it would be slow and painful. She listened to the voices.

"...I don't see anything." A someone said.

"I told, I saw someone over here. I know I did." Someone else said. Though Evala didn't know her very well, she knew her sister was the one who had seen her and Brad. She called out for help.

"Abigail!" She yelled, trying to attract her sister's attention. It was worth a shot. Even if the rangers didn't like her, she could still try. She heard footsteps and before she knew it she saw a very confused bunch of rangers standing there looking at Evala and her attacker.

"Evala?" Holly asked, "What's going on and who are you?" She looked at the attacker.

"It doesn't matter who I am but all I want is to take over the world and I'll do that by taking everyone out one by one if I have to." The alien growled.

"Please help." Evala begged.

"Why should we help you?" Abigail asked.

"Because Abigail, you're my sister. Are you going to let him kill me?" She asked in a raspy voice. It was starting to get to a point that she could talk.

"Where's Brad?" Abigail asked.

The alien laughed and Abigail and Evala knew exactly what he mean't. Abigail turned to the other, "Help her. I'm going to go help Brad."

"Why? All they do is try to kill us." Blake said, telling the truth.

Abigail understood this, but did feel as though Blake was being a bit hostile. He always was towards her, "I know, but Evala is my sister and Brad... Well Brad's her boyfriend. Plus it's our job to protect people and thing that need saving, and they do. So please."

The others sighed, but reluctantly agreed. Abigail ran off to search for her ex-boyfriend.

~Hurricane Storm~

Brad woke up in extreme pain in the middle of the forest. He didn't remember being here. He remembered being near the edge of the forest and being attacked.

"Brad!" He heard someone yelling his name.

"Over here!" He yelled. He didn't know who it was, but he needed help. He saw Abigail running towards him. She helped him sit up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "What?" She asked when he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked, confused.

"I have to help people that need helping. Now are you okay?"

"I've been better."

"Stay away from him Silver Ranger." Zurgane growled. She got defensive but slowly stepped away. Brad saw Zurgane move towards him and knew this was his chance.

"No. Stay away from me and her. I'm not going take this crap from you guys anymore." Brad snarled. Abigail was taken back, as was Zurgane. He looked back and forth through Abigail and Brad and then growled lowly.

"I'll leave this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." Zurgane said before disappearing.

Abigail walked towards Brad and helped him over to where the rangers were. She saw them crowded around her unconscious older sister and Brad smiled. They looked back at her and she knew they needed a place to stay. With Jennette out of town with her family, she offered to let Brad and Evala stay there, but Evala woke up at the offer.

"No, I'm going back to Lothor's Ship, come on Brad." Evala said, but Brad didn't move.

"No, I'm not going back with you. I don't like you anymore. I'm sorry." Brad said.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm going to take your sister up on her offer, because I'm not into this anymore. It's going to be a long time till I'm even going to be comfortable dating again."

Evala looked betrayed, but then had a look of fury on her face. She disappeared and the others helped Brad with his injuries and Abigail gave him a blanket, sheets, and a pillow for the pull out couch in the living room. She was proud of him.

As she looked at him, she was surprised he was only two years older than her. He looked older and seemed older, especially after what he did today. She nodded in proudness. She still couldn't believe what he did. She crossed her arms over her robe and walked into her bedroom to brush her teeth and go to bed.

~Hurricane Storm~

Evala, laying down in her bed, thought about what had happened. Even though the rangers had saved her, she was still going to complete her task. Especially after her own sister had made her boyfriend dump her and become good in the same day and hour. Though, she didn't realize that Abigail had nothing to do with it. It was Brad and Evala's relationship problems that caused this. She was going to get her revenge, however. She was pissed and she was going to let it out.

* * *

A/N: Ooh. Evala's going to get revenge and Brad's good. This will turn out amazing. Well Please review and Thank you!


	29. This is Nicholas, your brother

A/N: So I'm back with yet another chapter. I already know this story is going to have more than 50 chapters and that I'm going to write a sequel. I know its early to talk about the sequel but I just thought I'd let you guys know and also I need ideas for the name. It isn't going to be about them in another ranger team, it's going to be about their lives after being rangers. If you have any ideas for a name please tell me in a review or PM. Thank You and Please Review.

* * *

Abigail woke up to the smell of bacon filling her nose. She smiled, and for a second almost thought that Jennette was there. She got up and walked out into the kitchen, seeing Brad making scrambled eggs and bacon.

"You know," Abigail said, startling Brad, "Bacon is my favorite breakfast food."

"Breakfast food? What is your favorite food?" Brad asked, turning around. He was stiff and sore, but able to move around.

"I don't know. I never could pick favorites, except my favorite color."

"I know, silver."

"And gray. What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Brad, black isn't a color, it's a shade."

"Doesn't matter, it's my favorite color."

Abigail sighed and shook her head. Someone knocked on the door and when she opened it, she was shoved roughly against a wall by the person.

"How dare you turn Brad against me and Lothor!" Evala yelled in her sister's face.

Brad walked in, hearing the commotion only to be tackled into a hug by Evala, "Are you okay?"

He shoved her off of him and helped Abigail up, "Stay away from me." Brad warned. He turned to Abigail, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Abigail said, before looking at Evala, "What the hell? I didn't do that. It's Brad's decision."

Evala looked at Brad, "Is that true?" She asked.

"Yes. Evala I can't handle it anymore, and I like being nice. It feels good."

"Bu, you'll lose your powers." Evala reasoned.

"Wait, you guys lose your powers if you turn good?" Abigail asked. They nodded.

"Yeah." Evala said, "And I'm sorry I attacked you, and Shane, Dustin, and Cam."

"Wait, you did that?" Abigail asked. Evala nodded.

"It was my job to take out the guys, but I can't anymore, and if I can't someone else will." Evala explained, before pulling of her evil clothes to her normal ones.

"Oh no, Hunter and Blake." Abigail said, frightened for her boyfriend and his brother. She took out her phone and called Hunter, but he didn't answer. She didn't want to, but called Blake.

~Hurricane Storm~

Blake was at the track, waiting for Hunter, who told Kelly that he would close up Storm Chargers. His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. It was Abigail. He didn't want to, but answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

_"Hey Blake, have you heard from Hunter? I just called him and he didn't answer." _Abigail said.

"No, last I saw Hunter he was at Storm Chargers. I can call him for you if you want."

_"Really? Thanks Blake. I appreciate it. Bye."_

"Your welcome. Bye."

Blake hung up an called Hunter only to get voicemail. Blake put his stuff in a safe place before going to Storm Chargers, where he saw the front windows broken. He hope Hunter wasn't there, and ran inside. He saw blood stains on the ground leading up to an unconscious Hunter. He went over to his older brother and held him up while they streaked to Ninja Ops.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Brad, Lothor told me that he's going to kill you unless you come back." Rachel said. They did have their own place outside of Lothor's ship, but Rachel didn't know if he wanted to go there.

"What about the apartment? Can we go there?" Brad asked, answering Rachel's question as to if he wanted to go there.

"Yeah. You want to?" Rachel asked.

Brad nodded and they left. Then Abigail answered the door again, revealing her mom and her dad standing there together with a 5 year old boy. They were holding his hands.

"Hi mom." She said, before glaring at her dad, "Dad."

"Hi Abigail." They both said.

"Who's this?" She asked, gesturing to the little boy.

"This is Nicholas, your brother." Lindsey said.

"From the two of you? Together?" Abigail asked.

"Yes." Sean said, "And we are going to raise him together."

"Goodbye." Abigail said, "I have some things I need to do."

"Bye." They all said before Abigail closed the door. When it was closed and they were gone, Abigail stomped her foot on the ground hard and screamed in anger, before throwing a vase on the ground, though regretting it as she had to clean it up after she almost stepped in it.

* * *

A/N: So, not best chapter ever, but I'm getting there. Thank You and PLEASE REVIEW!


	30. His Stubbornness and Meeting Vexacus

A/N: I'm updating from my friend's house, but I can't do this often. My friend is in the shower, which is the only way I can update. Thank you and please review.

* * *

With Dustin and Hunter unable to work for a while, Kelly was short-handed. She had asked Kate and Tori to help, but realized her mistake when they didn't know anything. Abigail, Holly, and Isabella had to show them everything to do. Though Blake did his job, he wasn't talking. They had helped Kelly clean up the shop, and Abigail had told Blake about Lothor's plan, but he wasn't listening. He refused to sit out the ranger battles and said he could handle an alien, and because of his stubbornness, the girls refused to let him go anywhere without someone. Eventually, Isabella dragged him to Ninja Ops and made him stay there, which mean't she had to stay there too.

~Hurricane Storm~

At their apartment, Brad and Rachel were making lunch together. Rachel stopped and just looked at her now ex-boyfriend. Brad turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just... I miss you." She said.

"You miss me? I'm right here."

"I mean, I miss what we had."

Brad sighed, "Look, maybe we can try this again some day, but not today. It's too soon."

That ended the conversation, and Rachel and Brad went back to making lunch.

~Hurricane Storm~

Abigail had been called by Jennette to tell her that she was back, but staying with her dad for a day before she came back to the apartment. Abigail walked through the forest on her way to Ninja Ops, not knowing that something was watching her. He grabbed her by the arm as she walked past. She was forced to face an alien; the same alien that almost killed her sister. She moved back, away from the face, seeing that it was a shark.

"I am Vexacus, an alien bounty hunter. Who are you?" He snarled.

She ripped her arm out of his grasp and looked more fiercely at Vexacus, "Abigail, silver power ranger. What do you want?"

"It is not your business."

"Then why did you grab my arm?"

He pushed her against a tree with a sword near her neck, threatening to hurt her, "Do not speak to me that way, girl." He let go of her, letting her fall to the ground as he walked away laughing. Abigail got up and ran to Ninja Ops, though, she walked inside. Holly went up to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" She asked, pulling a leaf out of her hair.

"Nothing, I just tripped on my way here." She said, dusting herself off.

Kate smirked at her, "You are too clumsy."

"Blake, stop!" Isabella yelled, holding onto her brother's arm as he tried to leave.

"Let go." He said. Isabella did let go of his arm, but grabbed his leg instead. Blake and Isabella both ended up falling over due to Isabella holding onto his leg. The other girls laughed, but helped them up.

* * *

A/N: So I'm going to end it there for now, and I'm so sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer. I Promise! Please Review!


	31. Nose Peircings and Disapointments

A/N: So kind of weird chapter. Don't really know what to say. Thank You and Please Review.

* * *

"Abigail! I have a surprise!" Abigail heard Jennette yell as she came home from her vacation. Abigail put down her hairdryer and walked out into the kitchen where she saw a napkin with two needles, rubbing alcohol, a marker, cotton balls, tissues, and two earrings.

"Your surprise is that you want to pierce our ears?" Abigail asked, confused. She had two earrings in each ear, and really didn't want another. Jennette walked into the kitchen again and grabbed two sodas, handing Abigail one and opening one for herself.

"We're not going to pierce our ears. Remember when we were kids and we promised to pierce our noses. Well we got the apartment, now our noses." Jennette smiled. Jennette handed her the marker and a mirror, "Make the mark to put the needle in."

"Is this safe?" Abigail asked as she marked her nose.

"I read on online that it is as long as you use a gold piercing, which I have, and if you clean it everyday." Jennette said as Abigail held the mirror for her to draw the dot for the piercing on her own nose. She and Abigail cleaned their noses with the cotton and alcohol rub. Jennette stuck the needle partly in her nose but pulled it out and winced, "It hurts more when you take it out!" She groaned before sticking back into her nose and leaving it there for a while. Abigail took the needle and stuck it in her nose as well. Jennette didn't touch the needle but Abigail held onto it. A loud knocking on the door startled the girls and caused Abigail to jump, which made her push the needle through her nose completely. She screamed slightly and Jennette opened the door and Kate walked in. She had mascara running down her face from crying. Her eyes widened when she saw Abigail.

"Don't ask, now what's wrong?" Abigail asked, gesturing to her running makeup.

"I have a problem." Kate said as Jennette left the room, "I don't know if I can go through with this." Kate breathed in deeply.

"Go through with what?" Abigail asked, confused.

"Getting married." Kate whispered.

"What?" Abigail's eye's widened. She thought Kate loved Cam, "Don't you love Cam?"

"Of course, but I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I got pregnant when I was 20." Abigail's eyes widened even more as Kate continued, "But I aborted it and it's a decision that though I am glad I did it I regret it everyday. The guy that got me pregnant, almost married me, but then when he found out I was pregnant, he left. I haven't seen him since and everything is bringing these memories up. The wedding, having a fiancé again. It's all too much." Kate explained.

"Kate, don't worry, it'll be fine. I promise." Abigail reassured. Kate hugged her friend. Abigail winced as Kate touched the needle in her nose when she was hugging her. Kate let go of her and looked at her nose.

"What are you doing?" Kate asking, pointing to her nose.

"Piercing my nose. Is that so weird?" Abigail asked.

Kate laughed, "Yes. It is."

Abigail pulled the needle out of her nose and quickly stuck the nose stud in. She looked at Kate, "What do you think?"

"Looks cool." Kate smiled.

"Okay, but don't tell the others."

"Okay."

Suddenly, Abigail phone beeped. There was a text from Tori. It read:

**Blake's been injured. Come to Ninja Ops.**

"Kate, we have to go to Ops." Abigail said, as she put it back it her pocket. They walked out and streaked to Ops, but not without leaving a note for Jennette.

"Again?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Tori sighed.

Holly's eyes widened at the sight of Abigail's nose, "Why do you have a nose ring?"

"It not a nose _ring _it's a nose _stud_." She corrected.

"So? Same thing."

"Not even. I would _never_ get a nose ring. I _would_ and _have_ a nose stud. I_ don't_ like nose rings. I_ like_ nose studs."

"Okay then. Besides that, we are the only ones who can fight now. We have to be careful, and we need a leader."

Abigail looked to her with a disbelieving look, "I am a leader. The leader of the Hurricane rangers; the team you're on."

"True." Kate said, "Abigail is our leader till Shane is back. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They all said.

"Is this going to work? You know, just us girls, fighting Lothor's army by ourselves?" Isabella asked.

"For sure. I mean, come on, what's going to happen?" Abigail asked.

"Anything could happen." Kate said, truthfully.

"I know, but it sounded good in my head." Abigail said.

"Everyone says things that sound good in their heads but not in real life." Brad said as Rachel and he walked into Ninja Ops. The girls got a bit defensive, but didn't do anything.

"You don't have to be defensive; we aren't going to do anything." Rachel said, knowing exactly what they were doing.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"We want to help. We know the guys are out of commission." Brad answered.

"Well we don't want your help. Go away. Right Abby?" Holly retorted.

Abigail froze as everyone turned to her for an answer. She could choose to let them help and become closer to her older sister and her ex-boyfriend, but alienate herself from her friends or to go with her friend's decisions and remain close with her friends, but alienate herself from her sister and ex. She made her decision and hoped it was the right one, "You're right. Sorry guys you can't help." She said, hoping they'd understand. They gave her hurt looks and left. The other girls smiled and started talking, but Abigail sighed. She wasn't happy with her decision, but hoped it was the right one.

Her phone beeped, alerting her to another text, from Jennette this time. It was a picture of her with her newly pierce nose. It said:

**Send me a pic of yours. I didn't get to see it before.**

**-Jenny**

She wrote back:

**You'll see it when I get back. Speaking of which, be there soon.**

**-Abby.**

* * *

A/N: So this should be longer. Please review! I need more reviews! Thank you!


	32. The Baseball Game

A/N: Another Chapter. Please Review!

* * *

It had been a week now. No attacks, no problems, and no Rachel and Brad. They hadn't been seen and no one had talked to them in a whole week. Abigail knew they were mad. She now knew she had made a bad decision not letting them help, but it is what it is.

Abigail walked through her apartment, yawning. She had just woke up and was tired, as she always is after she wakes up. She grabbed two toaster waffles out of the freezer and put them in the toaster, when Jennette walked in. She looked terrible. She was tired and hungry and went to the freezer and grabbed toaster waffles as well. She looked at the toaster and back to Abigail.

"When did you out those in?" She asked wearily.

"Right when you walked in." Abigail smiled at her friend. Jennette was cranky when she first woke up, but she was also amusing sometimes, and right now, Abigail was having fun.

Jennette sighed, "Now I have to wait." She complained right when Abigail's waffles popped out of the toaster. Abigail grabbed them and put them on a plate, not bothering to get syrup or anything for it. She got a fork and started to eat as Jennette sat down next to her. They didn't talk much before Jennette had to get ready for college. Abigail sighed as she left. That should have been her going to college. She got offered a place at college right after high school, but thought she wouldn't have enough time or money. Though they had offered her a spot, they weren't going to offer a scholarship. Now though, she had enough money, but no time. She was planing to go after being a ranger, but now she didn't have a chance. She couldn't explain why she didn't take the chance, but it doesn't matter anymore.

~Hurricane Storm~

The other girls mostly stayed at Ninja Ops, taking care of the boys until they were better. Though they had gotten a lot better over the week, they still were a few days away from fighting, though they could do other things. Cam, however, preferred to stay at the super computer and monitor everything, as usual.

The girls were all sitting in the main room when every guy, except for Cam who had been there, came in smiling.

"Hey guys." Isabella said, "What are you smiling about?"

"Do you guys want to go to a baseball game with us? We found one in the area for free." Dustin persuaded.

"Where did you find one for free?" Kate asked.

"It's raising money for cancer." Cam answered. He had looked it up.

"How? It's for free." Tori said, confused.

"It sells food, has games for kids, etcetera." Cam answered again.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go." Isabella answered.

"I'll call Abigail." Holly offered, going outside to call her best friend. She took out her phone and called her.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, you want to go to a baseball game?"

_"A baseball game?_ _Why?"_

"The guys found one in the area and want us to go with them. It's raising money for cancer."

_"Okay. I'll be there in a few."_

"Okay, bye."

_"Bye."_

Holly hung up and they all got ready to go.

After the game, most of the girls had fallen asleep on the way home, leading the Cam to drive while the other guys just talked and laughed, but the girls were practically dead to the world. Cam had stopped off at Abigail's apartment building, but being asleep and a heavy sleeper, Hunter had to carry her in and then came back out and into the car. They went back to Ninja Ops, where the other guys had to carry their girls in, before going to their own bedrooms to sleep. Cam and Kate slept in the same room now though. It was overall a great day for the rangers. Now they just had to hope that no aliens attacked during Cam and Kate's wedding.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that I keep making short chapters. I'm trying to make them longer, but there's a spot that I want to cut off all of the chapters. Thank you and please review!


	33. Love Problems

A/N: So this chapter will have part of 'I Love Lothor' in it. Please Review! Thank you!

* * *

"...I hate you!" Kate screamed.

"I can't believe this!" Abigail yelled.

The rangers had no idea what happened. They just walked into Ninja Ops and saw Abigail and Kate yelling at each other. The day before, everyone was having a lot of fun and got along great. This was strange.

"Woah, woah, woah." Holly walked in between them, "What's going on?"

"Kate uninvited me to her wedding." Abigail accused.

"Well, Abigail said that my wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses are hideous." Kate retorted.

"That's because they are!" Abigail yelled, "And you know what Kate?"

"What?" Kate asked.

"You shouldn't even be having a wedding! We are in the middle of what is practically a war!" Abigail answered. Kate's gaze softened as she ran out of Ninja Ops, past the other rangers. Abigail looked at them, "I'm going home." She streaked out of there and to her and Jennette's apartment.

"Great. Just what we need; those two fighting." Cam said sarcastically.

"I'll handle them." Holly assured before walking outside. Cam went over to the computer and started monitoring the town while the others went to Storm Chargers. Later, Kate came in and looked to her fiancé.

"Hey Cam." Kate greeted.

Cam turned around in his chair to face her. He smile, "Hey. You okay?" He asked, noting how nervous she looked.

"Yeah, but I have to talk to you."

"What about?"

"The wedding. I think Abigail was right. Maybe we should wait till after we're done fighting Lothor."

Cam nodded, "Okay. I think you're right."

Kate kissed him and walked out of the room sighing. She hoped the wedding would still be amazing after the war with Lothor and his army. Cam thought Holly did a great job talking to her.

~Hurricane Storm~

The next day, every ranger, except Kate and Cam, walked into Storm Chargers.

"Dude, what's this?" Dustin asked.

"I think it's obvious." Abigail said, pointing to a sign, "And since when is cooking an action sport?"

"Real Sport has chosen Storm Chargers to host a series of cooking demonstrations." Kelly explained.

"Dude, this stuff is nasty. I don't care how you cook it." Dustin said.

Tori raised an eyebrow, "Stick around. You might be surprised."

"Hey." Cam greeted as he walked in.

"Hey." Tori returned the gesture.

"Cam, you're taking cooking?" Shane smirked, holding back laughter.

"Hey, Tori wanted someone to take the class with her and dad said I should get out more so here I am." Cam explained.

"Yeah, but cooking class?" Shane laughed.

Cam turned towards the door as a few girls walked in, "It has it's advantages." The guys all smiled at the girls as their girlfriends hit them on the shoulders for doing so.

"Don't you have a fiancé?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't ever look at a girl." Cam answered. The girls shook their heads. They all took their seats as Kelly started to teach the class. Marah and Kapri appeared on the sideline.

"How do we know which ranger will fall in love?" Marah asked, eyeing the love potion in Kapri's hand.

"Who cares?" Kapri asked, "There's five of them and we only need one; and then we'll convince him to help us take over earth. Uncle's going to be.. like.. so proud of us plus, I might get a boyfriend out of the whole deal."

Marah's smile faded, "You? It was my idea, I want a boyfriend." Kapri scoffed. Marah then reached over and tried to grab the potion out of Kapri's hand, "Give it to me!"

"Hey, no!" Kapri said, trying to keep it away from her sister. They were fighting over it and it landed in a cup when they dropped it. Blake picked up the exact cup and took a sip before quickly taking the cup out of his mouth.

"Woah, that tasted weird." Blake said.

"Let me see." Cam said, taking the same cup and also taking a sip.

"Kapri!" Marah scolded.

"Me?" Kapri asked.

"Ugh, you totally ruined it." Marah rolled her eyes.

"Not very sweet is it?" Tori asked Cam, who grinned at her lovingly.

"Nothing will ever be as sweet as you." Cam said, still grinning.

"Uh.. Thanks." Tori said, confused. She turned to Blake who looked love sick, "Why are you grinning at me like a love-sick baboon?"

"Because he is one." Cam said.

"Hey!" Blake yelled, started to get mad.

"Go swing from a tree and let the humans have a conversation." Cam retorted. Blake grabbed a hand full of flour and shoved it onto Cam's shirt.

"Back off. I saw her first." Blake defended.

"Make me!" Cam challenged throwing a cup of flour on Blake.

"I will!" Blake yelled, throwing another cup of flour on Cam's shirt, starting a food fight. The girls ran out of Storm Chargers but laughed, watching it go down. Tori was still inside though.

"Let's not tell Kate about this." Isabella suggested.

"Agreed." Holly and Abigail said at the same time.

Back inside, Marah and Kapri were watching with happiness until they got food on themselves.

"I want to leave." Marah said in a kid's voice as they disappeared.

* * *

A/N: So I'm going to stop it there. I know, not what you expected from Kate and Cam, but it makes sense. Thank you and please review!


	34. You Guys Are Pregnant

A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!** Thank you!

* * *

The girl walked back in an hour later, seeing that the shop was clean and everyone was sitting down except Cam, Tori, and Blake. The girls took their seats next to the guys as Kelly turned on the cooking channel for a special show, though the cooking channel didn't come on. Kelly tried to change it but it stayed.

"I love _Lothor_?" Isabella read the name of the show that came on.

"Okay, I read the TV listings every week, and I've never seen this." Dustin said.

"Lets go." Shane said as they ran out.

~Hurricane Storm~

Tori walked around near a TV studio after an awkward encounter with Blake and Cam. She looked at something in the distance.

"Kelsacks? At a television studio?" Tori asked herself. Tori snuck into the studio and watched what was apparently the first and live recording of 'I Love Lothor'. She hid behind some props as Lothor talked to Mr. Ratwell.

"I still don't know about this 'power of television'." Lothor doubted

"You have to trust me on this; that little box is magic." Mr. Ratwell assured.

"Hmm." Lothor said as he looked over, almost seeing Tori as she ducked behind the prop. Zurgane, who had seen her, walked over as she stood up.

"This is a closed set." Zurgane growled before sending Kelsacks her way. She fought the Kelsacks and Zurgane before they grabbed her when she was off guard. The Kelsacks tied her to the prop cactus she was hiding behind while Zurgane went to tell Lothor.

"Sir, we have captured the Blue Power Ranger." Zurgane reported.

"Not now." Lothor scolded, "I'm about to make my big debut." Lothor walked out onto set starting the show, though, with the bad ratings, Mr. Ratwell 'turned up' the love, by using the same love potion on everyone, that had been used on Cam and Blake.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Have you seen the new fall TV line up, Sensei?" Shane asked through his morpher. They were right outside the studio and were hiding in a spot under the stairs.

_"Yes. Lothor is using subliminal signals to make people fall in love with him."_ Sensei clarified, as he was watching it from Ninja Ops.

The girls frowned in disgust as Dustin commented, "Those must be some pretty serious signals."

"We have to shut down that broadcast." Isabella said.

_"Correct."_ Sensei said before they hung up.

"How do we know which studio it is?" Hunter asked as loud screams could be heard coming down the street.

They all came in closer against the little spot they were hiding in, making sure to stay out of sight.

"Follow them." Shane said, pointing at the screaming girls. They all ran after them.

~Hurricane Storm~

"And they all lived happily ever after." Lothor concluded reading from a book titled 'Evil Alien Bedtime Stories'.

"Just like us." Marah commented as Lothor wrapped his arms around her and Kapri. As they all left, Tori bit at the bonds on her wrists, trying to get free. She undid one and put her morpher up to her lips.

"Sensei, Lothor is planning to brainwash the world through TV." Tori told him.

_"He's a little late for late, but I am working on the problem."_ Sensei reassured, _"Now you must get down to the beach and help Blake and Cam. Kate is already on her way."_

She nodded and ran out of the building towards the beach.

~Hurricane Storm~

The six rangers ran up to the studio, having followed the girls who were now screaming, "LOTHOR!" at the top of their lungs and even pressing their faces and bodies against the glass door and windows.

"This is utterly disgusting." Abigail commented.

"What?" Holly asked.

"The fact that this is actually happening right now. I'm actually amazed that they could love someone like Lothor, no matter what the reason." Abigail clarified.

"Guys this is pure evil." Isabella said.

"Yeah." Dustin and Shane agreed.

"We have to get them out of there." Hunter said.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Abigail screamed, getting their attention for Shane to speak.

"Lothor's a creep; he's put you under a spell." Shane yelled.

"No way! We love Lothor!" Kelly retorted, "Get them." She ordered, pointing her sign at them.

The girls charged towards them, leaving the guys to run away to make sure they couldn't hurt them and they couldn't hurt the girls chasing them. They hid in the same place as the girls ran past them, still looking for them.

"I think we lost them." Shane said.

"Lets go check on the others." Hunter said. They all morphed.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Ice Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

They all ran off towards the beach.

In a previous attempt, the Hurricane rangers found out that they had to be together to say, "Hurricane Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

~Hurricane Storm~

After a long battle, Cam, Blake, Tori, and Kate were resting in the main room. All of them being in the main battle was tough and they needed a good half an hour to rest, especially Tori who had barely gotten away without a sprain in her knee.

"Ugh." Cam groaned, "If this is a love hangover, I don't ever want to fall in love again."

"Yeah, I hear that." Blake agreed, earning them both looks from Kate and Tori.

"Again." Cam clarified for Kate, who rolled her eyes.

"Or at least while not under a spell." Blake said. The other girls walked in from the kitchen and saw Shane and Hunter walk in with a tray of fried chicken.

"A peace offering." Shane started, "Since your cooking class got a little messed up."

"Homemade and from the heart." Hunter said, putting the tray down.

"Fried chicken?" Tori asked, "There's something wrong, this actually looks edible." She said, eyeing the chicken. Shane and Hunter smiled as the other three girls walked into the room completely.

"Who ordered take-out? I'm starved." Dustin asked as he walked into Ninja Ops, carrying empty buckets and cartons. Shane and Hunter smiled sheepishly as the others tried to stifle their laughter.

"Since when does _homemade_ food come in a bucket?" Isabella asked.

They all started laughing.

"Busted!" Dustin laughed. Kate was the only person not to get any.

"Kate, what's wrong? You don't like fried chicken?" Cam asked his fiancé.

"No, it's just..." Kate started.

"She's a vegetarian." Abigail cut her off.

"Oh." Cam said, "Well are you hungry?"

"No, not really." Kate said, going into her room for a moment where she threw up. Abigail, Holly, and Isabella went to go check on her, seeing this happen.

"Kate are you okay?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, fine." She smiled.

"Hey, guys, I've been doing that too." Isabella said, "Throwing up. Usually only in the morning, though."

Abigail knew what was happening, she just needed to know something, "Have you guys had sex yet?"

"What?" They asked.

"Yeah, have you guys had sex with Shane and Cam yet?" Abigail asked again.

They sighed and both said, "Yeah."

Abigail smiled, "You guys are pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Twist there. Please Review. I have some more BIG surprises ahead, so keep reading and reviewing!


	35. Charlie and Nicky: The Little Brothers

A/N: So I wrote the prequel to this called 'The Silver Life'. It only has one chapter right now but please consider reading it. Thank you and please review.

* * *

The girls had decided not to tell the guys, but to keep it a secret, Kate and Isabella basically went into hiding at Abigail's apartment. The other girls had told the guys that Kate needed to help her dad with something and asked Isabella to help. Abigail, being a life ninja, sped up the pregnancies, but not by much. They still had a few months to go, though Abigail promised she would try again, which she did, enabling it to only be a few weeks away.

~Hurricane Storm~

The next day, the working rangers — Besides Abigail — and Tori were at Storm Chargers, closing for Kelly, who had already left. Blake turned the sign on the door over, "Quitting time." Blake announced and went up to brother, "So, we riding?"

Hunter shook his head, "Can't bro, gotta meet Charlie."

"Oh, yeah, your little brother." Blake remembered.

"Are there more of you guys?" Dustin asked as he and Holly came up to them.

Hunter smiled, "Not that kind of brother. I know what it's like to be without a father, so I signed up to help out after school, you know, do stuff."

_SLAM!_ The rangers turned around to see Shane outside, smiling wide. He ran inside with Abigail and a little boy following. Abigail was holding him, "Hey!" Shane yelled, "Big Air is having a contest for the best sports action video."

"Let's see." Tori said, grabbing the magazine. She had come over while they were talking, "The best one minute video will by played on television at the next action games." Dustin looked through the magazine as Holly went up to Abigail.

"Who's this?" She asked, smiling at the small boy.

"This is Nicholas, my brother." Abigail said.

"You have a brother?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Abigail replied.

"How old is he?" Holly asked.

"How old are you Nicky?" Abigail asked the young boy as she put him down. He held up his hand open, "Five." Abigail told Holly. Nicholas moved behind her and held onto her leg, not knowing these new, bigger people. They stopped their conversation to see everyone leaving, "So, you want to come with us on our walk? We were going to the park."

"Sure." Holly agreed.

Abigail turned to her little brother, "Nicky, this is my best friend, Holly. Say hi." He shook his head, "Nicky, say hi, and be nice."

He nervously waved and quietly said, "Hi."

"Hi, Nicky." Holly smiled, hoping to give the small boy a less nervous approach towards her. He was the same. Abigail smiled apologetically and they left.

~Hurricane Storm~

At Ninja Ops, Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Blake walked in, the boys yelling about something.

"Cam, can I borrow your video camera?" Shane asked.

"Dude, I called it in the car!" Dustin argued.

"Dustin did, man, I heard it and after that, it's all mine." Blake defended.

"Get real." Tori retorted.

"Whoa, whoa. No one's calling anything till I know what's going on." Cam said. Shane handed him the magazine. After he was done reading the article he said, "Okay, I'll do it, but I have some conditions. 1. No one touches my camera, but me. I saw your video on 'When Good Riders Go Bad', Dustin and 2. Everyone gets equal time on their video. I can't stand all this begging." Dustin raised his hand, "Dustin?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Dustin asked.

"No way." Cam joked.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, there was an attack in the plaza. Abigail, Holly, and Nicholas were there.

"Nicky, go hide!" Abigail yelled. Nicholas didn't need to be told twice. He ran away behind a building as the others came and more Kelsacks appeared. They fought the Kelsacks until they disappeared, but they lost, and they knew it.

"Ugh, I'm worked." Dustin complained.

"What was that about?" Shane asked.

"As long as they're gone, dude, don't ask any questions." Dustin said.

Blake raised up his morpher, "Cam, did you call Hunter?" He asked.

_"There's been a glitch in the communications system, I couldn't give Hunter the alert."_ Cam explained.

"This is just weird." Holly said. They demorphed as Abigail and Nicky came out from the back of a building.

"Come on." Abigail said to Holly as they left.

~Hurricane Storm~

At Storm Chargers later, Blake and Hunter were working at the counter.

"How everything with you and Charlie?" Blake asked.

"He won't even talk to me, I think I'm just going to bag it." Hunter explained

"Look, he lost his dad. Give him some room, he'll come around."

"Dude, I'm trying."

"He'll let you know when he's ready. Just kick it with him till then."

Hunter smirked, "I thought I was supposed to be the older, wiser one."

Blake laughed and playfully hit his brother, "You're still older. A lot older."

Hunter returned the hit and they laughed.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, after fighting an alien, calling himself, DJ Drummond, Hunter met up with Charlie's mom outside her house.

"Hey." Hunter greeted, "Hey, is Charlie around?"

"He's playing inside. One of those new games, can't tear himself away." She mused.

"Yeah." Hunter laughed.

"HUNTER!" Charlie yelled from inside.

Hunter frowned, "Excuse me."

He ran pasted her and inside, jumping over the flower pots and furniture inside, till he got to Charlie's room. He was being attacked by Kelsacks and Hunter fought them off.

"That was awesome. You didn't tell me you did Martial Arts." Charlie smiled.

"You never asked." Hunter smirked, "Don't tell me we that's something we both actually like." Charlie nodded.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, after they destroyed DJ Drummond, they were watching TV in the back room, waiting for the results of the Big Air contest.

"Dude, it's on!" Blake yelled to Hunter and Charlie as their video came on TV. They came in and sat down and watched it.

_"And once again that was the winning video from the kids in Blue Bay Harbor!"_ The TV reporter announced.

"Dude we killed it." Shane laughed.

"We have to give Cam some of the credit." Tori said.

"Thank you." Cam replied.

"Yeah, but the Moto stuff was the sickest, no?" Blake smiled.

"Umm... did you see the skating?" Shane asked.

"Nothing we haven't seen before." Blake answered, starting an argument between the Motocross riders and Shane.

* * *

A/N: So I know this is probably a lame chapter, but the next or the one after the next chapter will have a huge surprise. You can guess, but I bet you won't get it right. Thank you and Please Review!


	36. Isabella and Jennette Leave Forever

A/N: So this is kind of a sad chapter, but bare with me. Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

All the rangers, besides Kate and Isabella sat in the living room of Ninja Ops, watching TV and talking. Cam walked in.

"Hey Cam." Tori greeted.

"What are you guys doing?" Cam asked.

"Watching TV and talking." Abigail replied, "What does it look like?" She asked, looking over the couch at Cam.

"Well, you two definitely weren't talking." Cam teased, referring to her and Hunter.

"Oh, really?" Abigail asked, "Cause a few weeks ago, when I was here for the night and I was in Holly's room waiting for her to come back form the kitchen, I could definitely tell you and Kate were having a load of fun."

"What are you talking about?" Cam asked.

"Oh, you know, just _sounded_ like you were having _fun_." Abigail retorted. Cam nodded.

"Yeah, but at least I can say I got laid." Cam smirked. The other rangers laughed.

"Touché." Abigail glared, "And why'd you come in here?"

"Because, you guys are slacking. Go train." Cam ordered.

"Why?" Holly asked.

"Just do it. My father's orders."

"What does he want us to do?" Shane asked.

"Just go run 5 miles and you guys can come back." Cam replied.

"UGH!" They all groaned, before leaving. They all ran the five miles, but ended up at the beach and stayed there for the rest of the day.

~Hurricane Storm~

The next day, the rangers woke up stiff and covered in sand, laying on the beach. Abigail stood up first and saw a car wreck up on the street, but unfortunately, she recognized the car.

"Jennette!" She yelled, running up the beach, towards the accident. There was another car involved, and it looked like a head on hit. The police and paramedics were already there, and there was a body bag. She didn't see Jennette around, but prayed it wasn't her. She crossed the police line and walked towards the wreck, but an officer stopped her.

"Sorry, miss, you can't come past this point." The officer said, holding a hand up.

"Wait, I'm a family friend of Jennette, the girl in that car. What happened to her?" Abigail asked frantically.

The officer sighed, "I'm sorry, but she didn't make it. She died upon impact."

Abigail covered her mouth as the other rangers caught up to her. Hunter was right next to her and she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as well and held her as she cried. They got escorted out of the area and they streaked back to Ops after finding a place to get away from the public.

After they walked back into the living room, they asked her what happened.

"Jennette was in a car accident." Abigail replied, "She didn't make it."

Everyone, but Holly shot her an sad smiled, offering support, Holly, though, smiled slightly. She had waited for Jennette to leave, not necessarily like this, but it was a form of leaving. Dying was a form of leaving.

~Hurricane Storm~

A few weeks later, the rangers got called into battle. Cam didn't come, as he was monitoring for additional attacks in the city while Cyber Cam had to fix something wrong with the electricity. When they arrived nothing was there, though, then a blast hit them all, knocking them all down before they could morph. They stood and still didn't see anything.

"Ready?" Shane asked them.

"Ready!" They replied.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Ice Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

They looked around and heard a loud, menacing laugh, "Hello rangers!" They all turned to face the one and only Lothor, "Surprise to see me?"

"A little." Abigail replied bluntly.

"Fight me rangers!" He yelled, "Hit me with your best shots!"

The rangers attacked him as he called for Kelsacks. The rangers attacked him one by one, with the others fighting the Kelsacks. Shane went first, throwing punches, but Lothor evaded and threw him into Dustin and Tori, making the three of them collapse to the ground. Hunter and Blake went next, attacking with their Thunder Staffs, but got thrown to the ground with a small blast. Holly went next, but got thrown to the ground. Abigail attacked next, with her Lightning Double Swords in hands. She lasted the longest against Lothor until she got thrown away as well. The Kelsacks grabbed them and held them up and Lothor hit them and kicked them till they demorphed. Then he got ready to blast them with a strong final blast.

"Wait!" Someone yelled. The Amber ranger ran onto the battle field, thin again. The girls knew Isabella had had her baby. She ran towards Lothor, ready to attack. Right when she got next to him, he set off the blast, blowing up the whole quarry.

An hour later, the rangers woke up, injured from the blast, but strangely enough, only mildly. It wasn't too bad. They stood up and saw Lothor gone and Isabella demorphed, lying in the middle of the destroyed quarry, unmoving. Shane moved towards her and put a hand to her neck, trying to feel for a pulse, but he got none. It was obvious what happened. She had been too close to the blast and had been killed trying to save the rangers.

She was dead.

No heartbeat.

No breath.

Nothing.

"Is she okay?" Blake asked him.

Shane turned back to him and smiled weakly. He couldn't tell them she was dead.

"No." Abigail said, her eyes glowing black and purple, "She's not breathing. She's dead." Hunter and Blake walked towards her and tears started spilling down their faces.

"What's with your eyes?" Dustin asked.

"They do that when she's using her Life ninja powers." Holly explained, tears on her face, as well as everyone else's.

The rangers saw her body disappear and they knew it was over.

Isabella was gone, and there was nothing they could do.

* * *

A/N: Aww... I feel bad. I felt sad writing this. The next chapter, you'll see what this does to the rangers. Uh oh. That can't be good. Thank you and Please Review!


	37. Isabella's Mark

A/N: So I know the last chapter was sad, and now you'll learn about the ranger's anger and sadness towards it, also with part of 'All About Beevil' in it. I should say this isn't last time you'll hear about her. Trust me. I'm just going to say now that there was a few chapters I forgot to add before the latest one, so they will only appear in the the fifth story in the series. This is actually the second story, just saying. Thank You and Please review!

* * *

It had been a week. Isabella was gone, but she left her mark on the rangers and the world. She had helped protect it and now she had been killed helping the rangers through a battle. It affected every ranger in one way or another.

She was Shane's girlfriend, and she had given birth to his baby. As Shane had seen his daughter for the first time, he thought two things: 1. She was amazing and 2. Hunter and Blake were going to kill him, but they didn't. They knew that this baby was the closet thing they had to Isabella and they all decided to name it Isabelle in her honor. The girls, besides Kate, who had her own kids to watch, helped Shane take care of Isabelle.

Isabella and Dustin hadn't talked much, but he was still upset at the loss of a ranger, especially one he hardly got to know. He wished had gotten to know her better. He asked a lot of questions about her to the others, in hopes that he would get to know her, with out her being there. He also helped Shane with Isabelle. He couldn't afford to not know someone who could possibly die tomorrow. He started to worry about the others more and even talked to them much more.

Tori and Dustin were similar in this sense. Tori hadn't talked to Isabella much either, and regretted it now. She and Dustin were making more efforts to get to know people.

Kate was upset. She had really gotten to know Isabella over the week or two that they were living together away from the others. She couldn't worry to much though. She had to take care of the twins. Yes, twins. Kyle and Courtney. Her and Cam's son and daughter. She was happy she had twins, but they cried a lot, and when one cried it startled the other and made it cry in return. It was a full time job, but Kate and Cam were managing as well as thinking about Isabella's noble death. (A/N: this is for both Kate and Cam.)

Holly was silent now. She hardly talked much afterward. She was coming back, but not quickly. Abigail was helping her, but it wasn't working very well towards the others. Holly only really became herself if she was alone or with both Abigail and/or Dustin. If they were with the others, she put her walls up, but she was still coming back. Though, Holly was glad Jennette couldn't be there anymore. If she was still here, the situation would have been much worse to Holly.

Abigail was angry, not sad. She had lost two of her best friends and Holly was basically gone. She wouldn't talk when anyone else was around. Now she would somewhat, but it would be short. Since Jennette was gone, sh had to move out of the apartment, as she couldn't pay rent. She moved back into Ninja Ops, with her new puppy, Lightning. He was 2 months old, and unfortunately could walk on public ground until he was 4 months old, or else he'd get sick. He could only be in houses and in a backyard or somewhere that had not had a dog that might have not had all of it's shots.

Hunter and Blake had been the most effected. For the first few days without her, they would eat and would hardly sleep. Then, understanding that they couldn't do that, they basically went into commando mode and got angry at everyone and everything. By now they had calmed down and were acting more normal, but they were obviously still upset. No one dared to mention it to them. They knew the death of anyone would bring up bad memories and would be a sore subject.

The team practically fell apart that week. They were coming back now. It was getting better, and they hoped and knew it would keep getting better and easier to handle.

~Hurricane Storm~

A week later, the rangers, except Kate and Cam, walked into Storm Chargers.

"Dustin, is it true that you gave your bike to a stranger?" Abigail asked, walking up to Dustin, who had already been there.

"He's not a stranger, plus he's going to upgrade it." Dustin explained.

"How do you know? He could be a bike thief." Abigail retorted.

"Whatever." Dustin said, blowing it off because he didn't believe her.

~Hurricane Storm~

Dustin walked around the track asking around about this dude when the Bradley Brothers and Abigail rode up to him. He nodded in greeting.

"Any luck tracking done your bike?" Blake asked.

"Probably in another state by now." Dustin reported.

Hunter's morpher beeped, "What's up, Cam?"

_"I'm picking up a signal at the power plant."_ Cam responded.

"Blake and I will check it out." Hunter assured.

"Keep asking around." Blake told Dustin.

"Be careful." Abigail warned, "Call if it gets bad."

"We will." Hunter replied, kissing her on the cheek before they rode off.

"I can help you if you want, Dustin." Abigail offered.

"Really?" Dustin asked, "Thanks."

Abigail nodded and got off her bike, walking in over to Kelly's van, taking off her gear and asking other riders with Dustin if they had heard about this man.

"Dustin!" Abigail alerted, pointing to something at the track. Dustin quickly ran in and pulled the girl to the side with him. Abigail ran over too.

"Hey you almost got mowed down out there." Dustin told her.

"Guess I wasn't looking where I was going." She said, looking down.

"Marah?" Abigail asked.

She looked up, "You recognize me?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Abigail wondered.

"They kicked me out because I'm not evil enough." Marah explained, tears in her eyes.

"That's crazy." Dustin started, "You're one the worst people I've ever met."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Marah said.

"No seriously, I'm not." Dustin disagreed.

"They replaced me with my friend Beevil and she's like... way meaner than me." Marah said.

"Have you ever considered being good?" Abigail asked.

"What, like.. forever?"

"Yeah." Dustin agreed.

"Yuck." Marah gagged.

"You can't know if something is yuck unless you've tried it." Dustin said.

After talking a bit more, Dustin's morpher beeped.

"We've got to go." Abigail said.

"All right, well you guys can meet me at Blue Bay point tomorrow, same time?" Marah asked.

"Dustin nodded, but Abigail frowned, "I can't. I have to work at this time tomorrow."

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later!" She called after them as they left. By the time the two of them got there, Beevil had just left.

"Beevil?" Abigail asked.

"Marah was telling the truth." Dustin muttered under his breath as they left.

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? I hope. So I actually did just get a new puppy I named Lightning. I decided to put him in the story because I just love him so much. Thank you and Please Review! And If you haven't already, please follow my story!


	38. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

So I know I haven't been updating recently, but that is because I am back at school as of today, August 19. I don't know if you know this, but I am actually only 13 and in 8th grade. I know, surprising, especially with the stories I write. I will start to get a lot of homework by next week, and won't be able to update as often, but I will not forget about this. I am way too far into this series that I can't quit.

Oh, and some info about this story. I know that I made up 4 new main characters, but the main character is Abigail, which is why I make a lot of chapters about her. I have some ideas for Holly and Kate and even Isabella, though. If you guys have any ideas at all for any story (Except this one depending on the idea.) please feel free to say. I am open to ideas and I will give you credit.

Now I have a little problem with you viewers except lizziestrong7135, Alex B. Goode and certain guests. I know you guys are reading my story, but you never review. I know, not a big issue, but I would prefer to hear your opinions. I **DO NOT** tollerate hater/rude comments that are disrespectful to me or my story. I have dealt with those before, and do not want to again. Please don't leave one of those. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome. I do not mind post these on my story, just please make them as nice as possible.

Thank you for your time, and I will update soon!

~ .Girl~


	39. Marah's Lies

"Marah?" Dustin whisper loudly, trying to find her, "Hey, Marah!"

"You showed up." Marah smiled, coming up out of a few bushes with leaves still stuck to her hair.

"I met Beevil. You're right, she's seriously bad." Dustin remarked.

"I know..." She stopped as Dustin pulled a leaf out of her hair, "I know, that's why you need me."

Dustin looked down, "I... I... I don't know..."

"Just give me a chance to be good. Please?"

Dustin thought for a second and then nodded, "Okay. What do I have to do?

Marah smiled, pulled Dustin down onto a bench and pulled out something, "I stole this from Uncle's ship. It can neutralize Beevil's energy, but it has to be charged with something equal to her strengh." Marah explained.

"Well..." Dustin started, "Where am I going to find something like that?"

"I don't know... don't you guys have a secret headquarters with really cool stuff?"

~Hurricane Storm~

Early the next morning, Dustin got up and opened an energy transfer machine and was about to put the weapon on there, when a voice startled him.

"It's five in the morning. Do you mind telling me what you're doing?" Cam asked, he and Sensei standing behind Dustin.

Abigail and Holly walked in, yawning and streching with the others not far behind. The babies were even in the room. Abigail and Holly saw the crowd and left to their rooms to get dressed.

"I'm telling you, Marah wants to change and I believe her." Dustin explained.

"Dude," Blake started, "Did you miss the whole Choobo thing? He told us the same thing and it ended up being a trap."

"How do we know it isn't a bomb or tracking device or something?" Tori asked.

"Lothor's goons can't be trusted." Hunter reasoned.

"Marah is _not_ a goon. She's just a little confused." Dustin defended.

Abigail and Holly walked into the room when the guys were all smiling except Hunter — who didn't approve — about something, but Kate and Tori were tense. Abigail walked over to Hunter.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Dustin says Marah wants to change." Hunter explained.

She gasped as the alarm went off. They all left, with Dustin staying behind to charge the device while Sensei watched his grandchildren, Isabelle, and Lightning.

~Hurricane Storm~

At the sight of the battle, they had found Beevil, but she made Kelsack Furies appeared to fight the rangers. The rangers attacked them like they would any other Kelsack, but these were different. They fought with a lot more power then regular Kelsacks and couldn't be destroyed easily. They all got knocked down and as the Kelsacks approached, a blast hit the Kelsack Furies.

Marah stepped out of fog into the rangers view.

"What's the deal Marah?" Beevil asked.

"I'm not here for quilting Beevil. I'm going to take you down." Marah threatened.

"Give it your best shot." Beevil challenged.

They got into a heated battle, while the others fought the Kelsack Furies with their new sword modes — except Hunter and Blake, who didn't have similar weapons to them.

Abigail heard a scream and saw a woman being attacked by some Kelsack Furies. She had a a young son, only about 5, with her. Abigail couldn't see the person very well, but could make out a man walking towards them. _He must be her husband. _Abigail thought. She ran forward and attacked the Kelsack Furies with a strong force.

"Lindsey, are you okay?" Abigail heard the man say. _Lindsey?_

"Mom." Abigail whispered. She felt something latch around her leg and saw Nicky hugging her. He let go and turned around.

"Abby." He said, pointing to her. She turned around and faced the mom and dad, but they couldn't see her.

Lindsey picked up Nicky, "No Nicholas. This is the Sivler Ranger."

"No, it's Abby. My big sister." Nicky stomped his foot and went back over to hug her. Abigail knelt down and excepted the hug gratefully. Nicky eventually let go and Lindsey turned to Abigail.

"Thanks Nicky." She whisipered to him. He smiled.

"I'm sorry, he just misses his older sister. Thank you for saving us though." Linsey thanked her.

"Lindsey." Sean said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to look at the girl. Abigail looked down as she opened her visor, revealing her identity to her family.

"Abigail?" Lindsey asked, "Is that really you?"

"It's me mom." She looked over her shoulder at the battle, "I have to go." She ran off towards the battle, but Nicky followed, unknown to Lindsey and Sean. Lindsey looked around.

"Where's Nicky?" Until now.

"Oh, shit. He must have followed Abigail." Sean sighed.

Lindsey almost ran into battle, but Sean held her back, "Abigail will take care of him, I know it."

In the battle Abigail was fighting and heard a scream and crying. She turned and saw Kelsack Furies stalking towards two more Kelsack Furies that held Nicky. Abigail, furious at this, attacked the Kelsacks and quickly ran Nicky over to Lindsey and Sean. After the battle, she yelled at them for their careless parenting before storming off.

~Hurricane Storm~

Holly went up to Dustin as he got off of work.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Oh, hey." Dustin said, kissing her on the cheek, "What's up?"

"Do you like Marah?"

"What?"

"Do you like Marah?"

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Holly, I'm always going to think other girls are pretty, but you are the prettiest. I have liked other girls and I still do but I love you. You are my everything." He got down on one knee and pulled out a box, "Will you marry me?" He opened the box and stood up.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Holly screamed, jumping into his arms. He slid the ring onto her finger.

* * *

A/N: So for me, I updated this pretty late. In california it's 12:35 right now and as it is a school night, I am up really late. I'm tired so I will be going to bed right now so Good Night. Please review!


	40. Switching Bodies and Meeting Shakon

A/N: I'm not very happy with you guys. except for the few reviewers that I named in the A/N, no one has reviewed. I know people read that chapter. I read the stats. Please Review. It would make me much happier. Thank you and Please Review. (And I'll stop saying please review if people start reviewing.)

* * *

"Hey guys!" Dustin greeted, "I want you to meet my dad." Dustin said, gesturing to the man beside him, he then gestured to his friends, "This is Hunter, Blake, and Cam."

"Hey, I'm Jake." Dustin's dad said as he shook the guys hands, "Dustin's told me everything about you guys."

The guys looked at Dustin, concerned that Jake could know about them, "Not everything." Dustin assured them. They sighed and nodded, "And this is my boss Kelly." Dustin said as he pulled her away from her work.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Kelly asked.

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but Dustin cut him off, "We stopped by to pick up some new gloves. Dad trashed his last pair." Jake smiled.

"You guys ride together?" Hunter asked, "That is so cool!"

"I taught him everything he knows." Jake explained.

"It's true." Dustin laughed as he and Jake went over to the shelves.

"A guy and his dad." Hunter mused, "I miss that."

"Yeah, me too." Blake agreed

"So do I." Cam butted in. Hunter and Blake looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about? At least your dad is still around." Hunter retorted.

"Somehow, high-fiving a guinea pig just isn't the same." He replied, looking at Dustin high-fiving Jake.

Abigail, Holly, and another girl walked in as Cam left.

"Hey." Abigail greeted, "This is Shakon." She said, gesturing to the girl beside her. Holly, went over to Dustin and his dad while Abigail and Shakon stayed with the Bradley brothers. Abigail gestured to them, "This is Hunter and Blake."

"Hi." Shakon said, shaking their hands. Shane walked in and Abigail caught him by the arm and pullled him over.

"Shane, this is Shakon. Shakon, this is Shane." Abigail introduced.

"Hi." Shane said, looking at her in awe. He thought she was gorgeous.

"Hi." Shakon replied back, nervously. She could definitely say she was atracted to him.

~Hurricane Storm~

At Ninja Ops, Cam stared at a picture of his mother and father holding him before his mother died.

"One who is lost in thought, is still lost some." Sensei said, as he walked up to his son.

"I guess it shows." He said, looking from the picture to his father.

Kate was sitting in the corner, rocking Kyle to sleep. Kyle got sick often, as Kate had found out. He was basically prone to sickness, while his sister hardly ever got sick. The little boy wasn't feeling well and had been crying a lot, so now Kate was rocking him to sleep, hoping to stop him from crying. It was working so far, but to make sure he didn't wake up, she separated the two.

"You are missing your mother." Sensei concluded to Cam.

"And father." Cam replied, "So much has happened to me.. to us."

"I am always here for you, Cam."

"I know, and I know I should be grateful you're even alive, but sometimes..."

"Sometimes a guinea pig, even a Ninja Master guinea pig, is no replacement for a a real live human father."

"You think you'll ever... you know, get unstuck?"

"To undo what has been done, will take a mighty power source, one far greater then my energy alone."

Cam sighed and looked at his amulet thoughtfully.

~Hurricane Storm~

"I've adjusted the energy in my morpher to reconstruct the matter of the atomic level," Cam told Tori, Shane, and Kate as he pulled out a machine in Ninja Ops, "It will, in theory, make my father human again." Sensei jumped onto a part int the machine.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sensei?" Tori asked.

"I am ready." Sensei nodded.

"Here it goes." Cam said, as he pressed a few buttons, starting the machine up. The machine made a few sounds before it got louder and louder.

"Cam, is it suppose to sound like that?" Kate asked as Kyle started crying from the other room. Courtney and Isabelle were still sound asleep though. It's not that they were heavy sleepers, it's that they weren't sick. Kyle was. Kate ran into the other room to quiet his cryng.

"I don't know." Cam answered, truthfully, "Shane pull the main interface cables." Shane nodded and did as he was told, causing a small explosion, "Everyone okay?" Cam asked, hoping his device didn't hurt anyone.

"Uh huh." Tori answered.

Cam went up to the guinea pig on the machine. It was talking in Shane's voice, "Dad?" Ca asked.

"Dude, who you calling 'dad'?" Shane asked.

"I am here Cam." Sensei said. Cam and Tori turned to see Sensei in Shane's body.

"No way." Tori gasped.

"I think we may have a problem." Cam said.

"This can't be happening." Kate said, coming into the room with a now quiet, but awake, Kyle, "Shane is in Sensei's body and Sensei is in Shane's body?"

"That would appear to be the case." Sensei answered. Cam took Kyle from Kate as she went to go check on Courtney in the nursery. After the babies were born, it prompted Cam to build a nursery for Kyle, Courtney, and even Isabelle.

The machine sparked again, startling the rangers, but not enough to get Kyle to cry again. Cam handed Kyle to Tori, who held the baby as carefully as she could. She had only held him and Courtney once, and was nervous, especially now that Kyle was sick. She had held Isabelle more than a few times, though, while helping Shane take care of her.

The Mainframe Computer sparked, shorting it out, "Great, as if it wasn't bad enough, the machine's electrical impluses shorted out the rest of Ninja Ops." Cam groaned.

Kate walked back into the room, and took Kyle from Tori, "So there's no electricity?"

"Not for now." Cam replied.

Tori turned to Shane.

"Ugh." Shane complained. He didn't enjoy being a guinea pig.

"You know," Tori started, "You look kind of cute when you wrinkle your nose like that."

"This isn't funny Tori." Shane scolded, "I can't be a guinea pig today, I have a skate demo."

"Not to mention what we're going to do about Lothor, we're on back-up power as it is." Cam retorted.

"We must not let anybody know about our dilemma. I will uphold your skating obligation." Sensei said.

"No offense Sensei; you may look like Shane, but skate like Shane... No way." Tori replied.

"You must not underestimate the power of a Ninja Master." Sensei said.

"Cam, stay here and fix our situation." Sensei ordered, "Tori, take me to the skate park, please."

"Okay." Tori nodded.

"What am I supposed to do?" Shane asked, "I'm starving."

Tori looked around, "Here you go." She said, handing him guinea pig food, "Try this, we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Ugh." Shane complained as he looked into the bag.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Hey." Dustin said as he, Holly, Abigail, and Shakon came to the Skate park.

"Hey." Tori replied. She saw Shakon and offered her hand, "Hi, I'm Tori."

"Shakon." She replied as she shook her hand.

"So did we miss anything?" Holly asked.

"You could say that." Tori said as she whispered the problem into Abigail, Dustin, and Holly's ears.

"Oh, no way!" Dustin yelled.

Marah and Kapri appeared on the sidelines, Footzilla appearing with them, attack people. Shakon ran away, to Storm Chargers along with some others as the rangers and Sensei attacked Footzilla and the Kelsacks. Beating them, they went back to Ninja Ops where Cam tried turning Sensei and Shane back, but ended up with Dustin in Sensei's body and Sensei into Dustin.

"Great." Holly groaned, "My boyfriend is a guinea pig." She said as they left to go fight Footzilla.

As they were knocked aside, Hunter and Blake came and kicked him down.

"It's time to give this foot the boot." Hunter said.

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Power Of Thunder!"

They streaked forward, and so did Footzilla, until they landed yards away, fighting with their weapons. Cam also appeared.

"Oh, great." Footzilla complained, "Another one."

"Don't worry, I'm the last one." Cam assured him as he attacked him.

"I attacked you all with Anti-Gravitiy Bunion Pads." Footzilla laughed, as they all struggled to pull them off, "A little lighter on your feet." He laughed as he made them fly into the air.

"Hey, put us down!" Shane demanded.

"Okay, you asked for it." Footzilla said, throwing him into the ground.

"Shane!" The rangers cried. Shane struggled to get free.

"Shane, focus your energy. I'll distract Footzilla." Sensei said as he pulled out the Lion Hammer, throwing it into Footzilla as Shane popped out of the hole. He attacked Footzilla, free the others and Sensei; the other rangers fell to the ground while Sensei landed upright and standing. The ranger eventually finished of the battle.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, after the battle Dustin and Sensei were getting ready to go back to there own bodies.

"Everything's all set." Cam said as he turned to his father, "Dad, you ready?"

Sensei walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I never realized how hard it must be for you to not have a human father any longer."

"Whatever form you're in I'll always be there for you, and I know you're always there for me." Cam replied.

Sensei nodded, "That's cool, but can we get this over with?" Dustin asked, "I think I got fleas." They laughed as Cam turned them back.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin said as he was turned back, "I'm not furry. Oh, what a trip."

"And I have returned to my rodent form." Sensei said.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm going to find a way to make you human again." Cam assured him.

"I know you will try your best, son." Sensei said.

"Uh, Cam?" Shane said, bringing Cam's attention to him, "There wont be any after affects from being a guinea pig will there?" Shane asked, as Dustin scratched himself.

"Highly improbable." Cam replied, as Dustin shoved guinea pig food into his mouth.

"Mmm." Dustin said, around the food in his mouth, "Man, This stuff is awesome." The rangers laughed, "What?" Dustin asked.

* * *

A/N: So I may be mad, but I will continue to update. I'm way too far into this story to stop and I quite frankly don't want to stop writing this story. This story and 'The Spirit Arises' are my two favorite stories, but I update this one more. Thank You and _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	41. Dustin's Fame

A/N: So before I get onto the episode of Tongue and Cheek, I got a very awesome review from MF 22. To answer your review, Well, I wasn't going to make Shakon and Shane date just yet. Though they are attracted to each other. Then you brought up a very interesting idea that I would have never thought of. Shakon being a reincarnated form of Isabella. I do like that idea, however I would actually like you guys, my veiwers to pick the idea for Isabella.

1. Shakon is Isabella in a different form.

2. Isabella is saved by (I'm not going to say yet. It's a surprise.) and is brought back in the end while Shakon and Shane are dating.

3. Isabella doesn't come back at all.

You're votes will be counted. If no one votes, I get to choose. I have ideas for all three of them. Please vote, especially if you want to enjoy the story more because you got to pick. Please review! Oh, and thank you MF 22 for that amazing review!

* * *

"Excuse me." A man stopped Kelly at Storm Chargers, "Is the owner here? I'd like to have a word with her."

"You're talking to her." Kelly stated proudly.

He looked at her up and down and took his sunglasses off, "Oh, I see. Well, young lady, today is your lucky day." He handed her a business card.

"Total Pro Sports Shops. You have stores all over the city."

"All over the country. I'd like to add your store to it, at a substantail profit to you of course."

She handed him the business card back, "Well, thanks but I'm not interested."

"Are you sure you want to pass this up? With a place like this, you don't stand a chance."

"Look, I've been to your stores, and your employes don't know the difference between BMX and Motocross and your equipment is way over priced. Look, Storm Chargers may be small but I'm proud of it." Kelly said as Shakon walked in.

"Hey Aunt Kelly." Shakon greeted, "Who's this?"

"Someone you was just leaving. Thank you for shopping at Storm Chargers." Kelly answered.

He had a evil smirk on his face and left. Shakon and Kelly heard music, but someone was singing to it. It was an instrumental song.

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

Shakon and Kelly rounded the corner and saw Abigail sitting with someone.

"That was amazing Abigail. I'll get back to you with the contract later." The man said.

"Okay, thanks Joe."

They shook hands and Joe walked out.

"Abigail that was amazing." Kelly said, revealing her and Shakon, "Think maybe you could perform here sometime?"

"Here? Where in the store could I perform?" Abigail asked.

"Anywhere. If you want to do it." Shakon said. She was the owners niece and was now the manager, she could make some decisions.

"Okay." Abigail agreed before leaving.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later that night, Dustin was locking up for Kelly when some guys walked in. They started trashing the store when the Yellow Ranger stopped them. He made them put everything back and run out of the store when Kelly walked back in.

"Dustin?" She asked.

"Just doing my job." He said, before demorphing, "Kelly don't tell anyone my identity."

"I already know Dustin. Your guys secret is safe with me, just go home." Kelly said

"Thanks Kel." He said, streaking out of the store.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Lucky you were there to help Kelly." Shane commented.

"Yeah, hopefully those bone-heads wont come back." Dustin said.

"Your actions were noble Dustin, but using your ranger powers for everyday use can have serious consequences." Sensei warned.

"Sensei, we fight Lothor's goons all the time. What's the deal with helping out a friend?" Dustin asked.

"Hey," Hunter started as he and Blake walked into Ninja Ops, "Check this out."

"Our boy here is a celebrity." Blake gestured to Dustin.

"And check out page 9." Hunter said as the Hurricane Rangers came out of the living room.

"Hey guys." They all greeted.

"Abigail, you're planning on getting a recording contract?" Shane asked, "For singing?"

"Umm... sort of." Abigail said, "Well, I have to go." She streaked away.

"So.. about Dustin?" Holly asked, looking to her fiancé. Tori held up the front page of the paper, "Yellow ranger stops local robbery alone; Is this a sign of Yellow going Solo?" She looked at Dutin again, "What is this?"

"Kelly must have told a reporter about it." Dustin mused. The computer beeped, "What's up with the computer?"

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the fan sites; Yellow ranger just got 15,000 emails and counting." Cam explained.

"There all for him?" Shane asked.

"Hey," Dustin started, "Don't act so shocked."

"It's jamming the system. It's going to crash!" Cam said, trying to fix the problem, but stopped when the computer sparked, causing the rangers to jump back, "Next time you decide to become famous, tell your fans to send letters the old fashioned way, with stamps."

~Hurricane Storm~

Shane, Blake, Hunter, and Holly walked into Storm Chargers the next day.

"Woah." Holly gasped.

"This place is packed." Shane commented.

"Hey guys!" Kelly called out to them.

"What's the deal Kel?" Shane asked, looking around. The place was packed with people, but there was something odd. There were chairs set up in rows and a small stage area in the front. It was cleared out and getting prepped for something.

"Ever since Dustin showed up as Yellow ranger here, I can't keep people away." Kelly explained.

"What's with the chairs and stage? Is there going to be a performance?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, Abigail's going to sing here tonight. It's free if you want to come." Kelly said.

"Speaking of which, where is Abigail?" Holly asked, "I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh, she's setting up for her performance, and to announce if she's going to take the contract." Kelly answered, "Shakon is helping her set up in the back if you need her."

"Okay. Thanks Kel." Holly said, walking into the back. Shane looked over and saw Shakon. She smiled at him. He didn't smiled back, just looked at her for a few seconds. He couldn't date. Not yet. It was too soon. He could be friends though, right? He then walked over.

"Hi Shane." She greeted.

"Hey." He said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"So, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my date for Abigail's concert. It's supposed to be really cool."

"Umm..." Shane started. He had to think, "Shakon look, I think you're a really awesome..."

"Save it. I know. You already have a girlfriend."

"No, I used to have a girlfriend. She recently died in an alien attack. She was just there and it attacked her and she died."

Shakon was taken back, "Oh, well maybe some day."

"Well, how about we can go on a date, but not now, soon, though. I do want to start dating again, but I don't want to dis my dead girlfriend or her family. I'll talk to her family about it first, see what they think, then talk about it, okay?" Shane was of course referring to Blake and Hunter.

"Okay, but do you still want to come with me, as a friend?"

"Yeah, see you tonight."

"Yeah."

~Hurricane Storm~

Sensei read over a letter from the Thunder's adoptive grandma, asking them to come to help her out.

"Can we go Sensei?" Hunter asked.

"Hmm... As you know, Ninja skills are only to be used for the bettermant of humanity and I believe caring for your family fits into that catergory." Sensei replied.

"Thank you, Sensei." Blake smiled.

"We'll be careful." Hunter assured him.

"You must be. We cannot afford another predicament like the one Dustin has got himself into. They nodded and streaked off.

~Hurricane Storm~

After Dustin got the new alien, Slob Goblin, to retreat, he was getting really famous, and now Abigail was having to choose between staying a ranger or becoming someone who people knew and loved. Every ranger except, Hunter, Blake, and Dustin, were sitting in the main room of Ninja Ops.

"I'm worried about Dustin." Shane started, "All this attention has gone to his head and if it gets any bigger..."

"What?" Dustin asked, as he walked in, "There won't be enough room in here for the rest of you?"

"Something like that." Shane said.

"I think you're just jealous and, dude, green is not your color." Dustin commented.

"Well it is my color, dude, and I think Shane has a point, for what it's worth." Cam agreed with Shane.

"Typical." Dustin stated, "Everyone thinks that Dustin can't be right."

"It's not about what's right, Dustin, it's about doing what's right." Tori explained.

"We are all please that you have gained the worlds attention, Dustin, but how you use that attention is very tricky." Sensei said.

"Thanks for your concern, but I think I'm doing just fine." Dustin retorted, "I have to go, I have to take a call from my agent."

"Agent?" Holly asked.

"I think we may have a problem." Shane concluded.

"That's not the only problem," Cam started, "I just lost all trace of Blake and Hunter."

"What?" Abigail asked.

"Wait, I've traced their DNA. They went off the map here and relocated here." Cam said, pointing to Slob Goblin.

"Let's go." Shane said.

"Someone beat you to it." Cam reported.

"How'd he get their so fast?" Tori wondered.

"Hey, he's the great Yellow ranger. Of course he gets their first." Shane rolled his eyes.

"Shane, I seem to remember, before you were rangers, you and Dustin were great friends, I'd hate to see you waste that." Sensei said, "And Abigail, please stay here. I must talk to you."

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, after Abigail talked to Sensei and Shane talked to Blake and Hunter, they were ready to make their decisions. As Abigail was getting ready, Shane met up with Shakon.

"Hi, Shakon." Shane greeted.

"Hey." Shakon smiled, seeing him.

"So, I can date you, but not yet. I know when the right time comes, I'll come straight to you, the day it comes." Shane promised.

Shakon was upset. She really did like Shane, but it would be better to get to know him more. She nodded as Abigail came on.

"Hey guys, this is one of my favorite songs."

Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead.

So complicated,  
Look how we all make it.  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Oh oh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah! Oh!)  
I'm pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.

They all clapped as Abigail finished.

"Now I know you guys have been wonderig if I am going to take my record deal, and the answer is: Hell No!" The audience gasped, "I have too much here to lose to throw it away. I love it here, and I'd hate to leave." Abigail announced, "Thank you all!"

She walked off stage and went over to her friends.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked, "Passing up an opportunity like that?"

"I can't leave." Abigail explained, "I'm a ranger and your guys friend. I can't leave this behind. I love you all too much to leave."

They all smiled and hugged each other.

* * *

A/N: Aww! Happy ending! Hope you liked the twists and turns of this chapter. Thank you and Please Review!


	42. The Freaky Mechanic

A/N: So this is my favorite episode from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. What is your favorite episode? If it is an upcoming one in my story or previous, but only episodes. If it is upcoming, I will update quickly until I get to it so you can read it. Oh, and if you noticed how Shakon wasn't in this chapter, it's because I didn't have a place for her in this one. Thank You and Please Review.

* * *

At the motocross track, Blake, Hunter, and Abigail are racing around the track, when Hunter's bike starts smoking. He had to pull it over to the side, as it couldn't handle getting to the finish line. Abigail got there first with Blake behind her. Blake took off and looked around for his brother. Abigail pointed over to Hunter looking at his bike. Blake laughed as Hunter looked back at them. Blake and Abigail walked their bikes over to where Hunter's is; he was looking to find the problem as Kelly came over.

"It sounded like a top end." Kelly commented

"I let go on the last straight." Hunter looked back to where his bike had stopped.

"Do you think it'll be ready in time for the next race?" Abigail asked worriedly.

"No way, I've never done a rebuild in less than 5 hours." Hunter said dejectedly.

"I'm telling you guys, if you want to go pro you're going to need someone to take care of your bikes." Kelly told them.

Blake inspected the front of Hunter's bike, "Okay, but there isn't a mechanic in the world that could fix this in enough time."

A skinny, nervous man walked up behind them holding a tool box. "I could give it try." He stuttered.

Hunter looked skeptical, "You think you could do it in less than two hours?"

"Sure." The man said moving past Hunter — who was already moving out of the way — and setting his tool box down next to the bike.

He kneeled down when Blake said, "That's impossible! But if you think you can do it, go for it."

The man took something out of Hunter's bike causing Hunter to yell, "Hey!" Abigail looked to the man nervously, there was something about him she didn't like. She moved closer to Hunter and he pulled her in for a hug. Blake looked at them, and sighed. He didn't like Abigail and Hunter dating, but as long as his brother was happy, he was happy.

~Hurricane Storm~

2 hours later, Hunter and Blake were waiting at the starting line as Abigail watched. Abigail decided she wouldn't ride in this one, and would just cheer them on along with Kelly.

"Man, you're going to miss it!" Blake said.

"All set." Came the man's voice behind them.

He walked the bike over to Hunter and Hunter revved the engine. "Hey, thanks dude..." the rest of what he was about to say died on his tongue as the man had disappeared.

~Hurricane Storm~

At Storm Chargers, Dustin stocked clothes on racks as Hunter, Blake, and Abigail walked in.

"First place." Hunter smiled.

Dustin turned around and smiled, "Hey, dude, you did it." Dustin was about to touch the trophy, but Hunter moved it away.

"Yeah, man, he checked out on the second lap." Blake said.

"I'd say you're getting faster." Dustin complemented.

"Yeah, but it's not only that, I felt like I was ride a factory bike out there." Hunter said.

"Yeah, that freaky guy hooked you up." Blake commented, making everyone nod, except Abigail who remained silent for once.

"What freaky guy?" Dustin asked

"Uh.. Skinny, kinda nerdy-looking. He did a whole rebuild in a couple of hours." Blake described.

Dustin nodded in recognition, "Yeah, that'd be Perry. He's umm.. this total Moto genius. A little trippy though. "

"You know him?" Blake asked, surprised, "So, where does he live?"

"Stalker much?" Abigail teased. Blake rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Dustin.

"Out of town in that creepy area down by the train tracks."

Abigail looked to the thunders, "Why do you wonder where he lives?"

"We need someone to take care of our bikes." Blake started, "He'd be perfect for that job."

"You going to join us?" Hunter asked

"I don't know..." Abigail was interrupted by Hunter.

"Come on, it's not going to be that bad." He encouraged. Abigail finally gave in and nodded. "Good." Hunter stated.

~Hurricane Storm~

At Perry's place, he was trying to fix something when Blake called, "Hey, Perry! We've been looking for you."

Perry turned to see the Thunders and Abigail standing in his... well.. 'lab'. He gasped and covered what he was working on.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked nervously.

"You ever thought about hooking up with a team?" Hunter asked, picking up something of a rack and accidently dropping it. Perry sighed and went to pick it up. "Sorry."

"I'm pretty busy right now," Perry started, "Working on some special projects that could revolutionise the motorcycle industry."

"Look, we promise not to take up all your time." Hunter negotiated.

"I..I.. can't. I'm sorry." Perry stuttered.

"Come on, Perry." Blake started, "It's not pretty when Hunter starts to beg." Perry looked to Hunter who nodded. "Don't let it come to that."

"Fine, I'll meet you guys down at the track and we'll talk about it." Perry said while pushing them out.

"Great." Hunter said, "Hey, is this one of your big projects?" Hunter lifted the side of the sheet.

Perry slammed it down and screamed, "Don't touch that!"

"Woah, must be top secret, huh?" Blake asked

"Oh, I just didn't want to get any dirt on it." Perry said

"Dude, we wash." Blake held up his hands.

Perry laughed, "You know what I mean."

"Whatever, that's cool." Hunter wasn't paying attention and was looking through something on Perry's desk. Perry grabbed it out of his hands and pushed them out.

~Hurricane Storm~

At Ninja Ops, the rangers got alerted to another alien.

"Check this guy." Dustin said as he looked at the alien on the screen.

"Woah, what's that thing?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know, better get out there to check it out." Cam said. The rangers nodded.

"Ready?" Shane asked

"Ready." The rangers replied.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Ice Storm!"

"Fire Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

They morphed and rode their Tsunami Cycles to the scene of the attack.

"Mind if we put in a few hot laps?" Shane asked.

"Be my guest, but be prepared to eat dirt!" The alien took off his cloak and mounted onto his bike. He revved his bike and rode towards the Winds. The quickly knocked them to the ground. The Hurricanes got pissed and attacked him with their full force but got knocked to the ground as well. They kept attacking, but the alien knocked them down and went inside the building near them as the thunders showed up.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"He went inside." Shane said pointing towards the building. The Thunders rushed in and attacked the alien. The alien knocked Hunter to the side and quickly knocked Blake into a bunch of barrels.

Hunter was thrown to the side, but got back up and said, "Enough! Crimson Blaster!" He hit the alien with the blast but he knocked the blasts away like flies. He grabbed Hunter's wrist and his blaster fell to the ground, "Who are you? Ah! What do you want?"

"They call me Motodrone." The alien said, "And you'll find out what I want!" He punched Hunter multiple times in the ribs and threw him to the ground. He cried out in pain but had to get back up as Motodrone came at him. He kicked him in the wrist and slashed him in the leg with his staff. Motodrone roared in pain and limped away as Hunter fell to the ground from the pain in his ribs. Blake came out from the corner. Seeing his brother on the floor, he rushed forward to help him.

"Hunter! Are you okay?" Blake asked, helping his brother into a sitting position. Hunter groaned in pain as his ribs twinged. Blake looked at his brother worriedly.

~Hurricane Storm~

At Ninja Ops, Abigail was taking care Hunter while the others were talking about Motodrone. She carefully wrapped gauze around his bruised ribs. He groaned in pain quietly and moved away a little.

"Stop moving." Abigail strictly said, "I'll never get done if you don't."

"I never wanted you to start." Hunter said quietly. He didn't like people taking care of him or his injuries, if he ever had any. He always made it sound like a small deal, no matter how big it was.

Abigail crossed her arms and looked at him, "If I don't do this, they will get worse. You could break them, you were lucky they were only bruised." Hunter didn't need to ask what she was talking about, he knew. They both got up and walked over to the computer with the others. They all looked at the computer as Cam was running tests.

"I've been running tests on Motodrone, and I found traces of human DNA." Cam concluded.

"No way, that thing is human?" Kate asked.

"Looks more like some sort of mutation." Cam stated

"If it it's human, it's not one of Lothor's goons." Blake clearly stated.

"Human, alien, or mutation, how do we destroy it?" Holly asked.

"Holly, we can't destroy it. It has a human in it, and we can't kill a human." Abigail reasoned. "We'll have to help it come back to a full human."

"Abigail is correct rangers, you can not kill nor destroy Motodrone. You must take care in dealing with this creature." Sensei told them.

They nodded and left.

~Hurricane Storm~

At the Track, Blake and Hunter waited for Perry.

"Perry told us to meet him here, right?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, but if you hadn't noticed, the dude's a little wack." Hunter said.

"Naw, man, he's alright." Blake reasoned.

Hunter pointed towards the mechanic who was limping towards them.

"Hey guys!" Perry called out.

"Hey, you alright?" Hunter asked

"Yeah, let's get started." Perry said, kneeling down next to the bike. The minute he did, though, he started to shake and spaz out, leaving the same way.

"Yo, Perry, where are you going?" Hunter yelled.

"Okay, so he's a little freaky." Blake said. Just as he said that, though, their morphers beeped. Hunter answered and they all listened.

"Motodrone's back!" Cam's voice came through the morpher.

"We'll handle it!" Hunter confirmed.

Blake looked to him, "You okay to go?" Blake asked. He was worried about the injuries Motodrone had caused last time.

"Of course, I'm always ready to go." Hunter said, smiling.

Blake agreed, and went to the site of the battle on their Tsunami Cycles.

~Hurricane Storm~

At the field in the woods near Ninja Ops, the other rangers practiced fighting so that they could fight Motodrone easier next time. As the six clashed swords, they finally stopped.

"Great practice guys." Shane said, "We got to keep on top of our game."

"I hear that." Holly stated, "We got stomped on last time."

"I feel like I could take on that gold guy all by myself now." Dustin said confidently.

"Yeah?" Tori laughed.

"You'll have to get past me first." A familiar voice snarled from behind them.

They turned around to find Zurgane in a fighting stance and kelsacks all around. They got into fighting stances and charged at him.

~Hurricane Storm~

In the barren area of town, Hunter and Blake were fighting Motodrone. Motodrone blasted them and they all fell to the ground.

"I can't take much more!" Blake complained.

Seeing as his younger sibling couldn't handle it, Hunter's 'big brother mode' kicked in, forcing him to say, "Let me handle this guy!" He got up and charged for Motodrone. Motodrone made a beam and caught Hunter to disappear.

"No! Hunter!" Blake screamed.

They both got up and, in horror, Blake yelled, "Come back!"

They both fell to the ground after, though. The other rangers came to their aid. Tori helped Blake up.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Where's Hunter?" Abigail asked slowly.

"Hunter." Blake repeated numbly, "He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Abigail asked, "Like gone as in he left or was taken or gone dead?"

"He was taken." Blake answered, "But he might be dead." Blake retorted, "I mean Motodrone took him, and as we've seen he doesn't show much mercy!"

They all looked to each other nervously, before going back to Ninja Ops to find Hunter.

~Hurricane Storm~

Hunter looked around as Motodrone came around the corner and looked at him.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked.

"The perfect building of man and technology." Motodrone answered.

"Shouldn't you be out destroying a national or something instead of destroying a city?"

"You'd think so wouldn't you? I just have a little too much of the blue stuff." He grabbed blue tubes to show Hunter. Hunter frowned in confusion under his helmet. "Nevermind that, lets talk about why you're here." He pulled a sheet off of a bike, "Originally just a street bike, I've made some changes for the whole world domination thing. All I need is a power source, and guess what? You're elected!"

"You're crazy!"

"I know, but that's the fun of it." He pressed a button that sucked all the ranger energy out of Hunter and into the bike. When the process was done, Hunter was demorphed and in pain. He groaned in pain as Motodrone turned into Perry.

"Perry?" He asked weakly.

"Hunter." He stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Nevermind that." He groaned in pain again, "Just unhook me from that machine."

"Oh, okay." Perry smiled. He walked forward and was about to unhook his wrist but turned back into Motodrone and laughed, "That's better." Hunter silently said "No!" and Motodrone slugged him in the stomach.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Come on Man, where is he?" Blake asked frantically as Cam searched of the computer, "I can't lose him. I already lost Isabella, I can't lose Hunter too."

"Hold on, I've nearly got a lock on Motodrone's identity." Cam said, trying to concentrate.

On the computer came a picture of Perry, with Motodrone's face coming over it.

"Perry." Blake said numbly, "I know where Hunter is."

"I knew that dude was trouble!" Abigail yelled, looking and pointing at the image of Perry, "I knew it!" Blake looked at her, and the minute she was done talking she said, "Come on!" Blake rolled his eyes and followed.

"Blake I know your brother is in danger, but remember so is Perry. If you don't destroy the Motodrone technology soon, it will absorb Perry and he will be gone forever. Same goes for you Abigail, and don't let your anger issues get in the way, please." Sensei told them.

"Don't worry." They promised at the same time. They left and ran out the door.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Hey Motodrone!" Shane called from outside, "Want to come out and play?"

"No!" Motodrone complained, "I'm so close, no one's going to stop my brilliant creation." He took off his cloak and looked to Hunter before leaving. Hunter was smiling. He backhandedly hit him in the face and left.

"Think he heard me?" Shane asked the others. Just as he said that, though, Motodrone came out on his bike and looked at them.

"How about a few laps? That is, if that heap of yours can run at all." Kate taunted.

"Oh, I'll show you what this heap can do!" Motodrone assured them.

"Bring it on!" Holly yelled. They all rode off.

After they rode off, Blake and Abigail hopped out from behind some crates.

"It worked." Abigail smiled.

"Let's go." Blake encouraged.

They all ran into Perry's home. They walked through the halls and looked around. There were so many doors.

"How are we going to find the right one?" Blake asked.

Abigail looked around and saw a door at the end of the hall that was barely open, but it was open for sure. "I know which one." Abigail said, walking away from them and pointing towards the door. Blake smiled and said a silent thank you. She just smiled and ran towards the door. She opened it and ran inside with Blake following. She looked towards the middle of the room and saw Hunter. She smiled, until she got closer and saw his condition. "Hunter." She whispered as she stood next to him. He looked up at her, and sighed in relief, especially after he saw Blake with her.

"You okay?" Blake asked him. He had a small bruise on his face, and was tired and drained of all of his energy. It looked as if he he was using all the energy he had left to keep himself awake.

Instead of answering Blake's question, Hunter said, "Took you look enough." Blake started to unhook his wrist while Abigail took the strange hat thing off of his head. "Perry, it's..." Hunter stopped and winced in pain.

Blake continued for him, "Perry, we know." Blake lifted up the thing that was holding down his chest. When Hunter was free of the device, he started to try to get up, wincing as he did so, but Blake quickly pushed him back down. "No, no, no, no. You sit this one out, bro." Blake added, "You need to rest and recover." He then turned to Abigail, "The others need us, can you take care of him? And, make sure he's okay. I swear to god, Abigail, I will hurt you if anything happens to him, ever, while you're there. You understand? I'm trusting you with him. He's my only family left." Blake said, strictly.

Abigail nodded, but said, "It doesn't necessarily sound like you're trusting me, but I get it."

Blake gave her a look, but looked back to Hunter who was glaring at him. Blake knew he probably shouldn't have said that in front of Hunter, but he had to say it sometime. He left, and Abigail looked to Hunter nervously.

"Don't worry about what Blake said. He learned from me to be overprotective of everyone in our family and who we care about." Hunter told her with a weak smile.

She smiled and then shook her head, "What did he do to you?" She walked over to the tubes of blue liquid.

"He drained my ranger energy into that bike."

She pressed some buttons and then looked to him. "He only took an imprint of your ranger energy. If I redirect the power towards you, I think I'll be able to get you back on your feet."

"What about the bike?"

She looked at the bike and had to admit it would be useful. She smirked and grabbed some tools, and for about twenty minutes, she worked on the bike and for the whole time Hunter got some much deserved sleep. When she was done she turned around and looked at him, and smiled. He was fast asleep, and she knew she would feel bad waking him up but she had to. She went up to him and shook his shoulder lightly. "Hunter? Wake up." He slowly stirred and looked up at her. "I made some adjustments to the bike and it will be useful for battle." She informed him.

"The bike will have no power though, without my power." Hunter said

"Yeah, I know, that's why you will be sharing your power with the bike, every time you use it. The first few times you'll feel a bit weak but you'll be fine."

He nodded, "Okay."

She gave him back his power and he left to the battle. She quickly followed him into battle.

~Hurricane Storm~

After the battle, the Thunders and Abigail were at the Motocross track and saw Perry working on a bike.

"We thought you gave up working on bikes." Blake told Perry.

"No, I just gave up on my special projects for a while." Perry said, "Some of them didn't work out. I guess, there's no such thing as the perfect rider."

"Or the perfect bike." Abigail added

"Well, actually the power rangers were pretty impressed with my glider bike. They came over to my house and I gave it to them." Perry said. They all scoffed and laughed as if they didn't believe him.

* * *

A/N: You know what I just found out? Brother's In Arms means friends fighting in a war together. I get it going along with Power Rangers, but naming this episode that makes no sense to me. Can someone please explain this? Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!


	43. Tori's Birthday

A/N: Thank You to MF 22 for another awesome review, but I need others opinions on it too. Go back two chapters to read the A/N and answer the question please. Aside from that, this is Shane's Karma part 1 AND part 2. I don't really want to separate this episode, partly because this is one of my least favorite, but mostly because I want to see how many words I can write. So if you recall from Chapter 30 — my shortest chapter — Abigail has met Vexacus before. Also this chapter will rely on the episode, but also on what I make of it, so it's going to be a bit different. Oh and one more thing, I deleted 'The Silver Life' so no more reads and because I deleted it, I will be putting flashbacks into chapters now. Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"Man, I'm worked," Dustin groaned as he and the other Rangers stumbled down the steps into Ninja Ops.

"A ten mile run, two fight simulations, and an obstacle course," Blake listed, completely exhausted from the amount of training that they had just completed.

"Don't forget two hours of hard meditation." Hunter complained, as he took his gloves off with his mouth.

Holly and Kate, who had come in lat, leaned against the wall, exhausted. Abigail came in, practically hopping down the stairs, and stopped when she saw the others looking exhausted, but still gving her dirty looks.

"Great way to greet someone." Abigail laughed sarcastically, "Geez, am I hated?"

"No," Kate said, "But you _are_ late. We had to excercise for the past 5 hours."

"Wow." Abigail exclaimed, "I'm _that _late?"

"You're _never_ late." Holly retorted, "What kept you?"

Abigail nodded. She had to agree, she never was late, "I went to the jail."

"What?" Cam asked, "You went to Jail? What'd you do?"

"No, I went to visit my grandma. Duh. You actually think I'd get arrested?" Abigail asked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"No, I was just surprised." Cam argued.

Shane yawned and sat down, rubbed his face tiredly, "Did I bore you?" Abigail asked.

"No, I just haven't been getting much sleep lately." Shane explained, "I keep having these weird dreams."

"Pay attention to them. Sensei says your dreams can tell you a lot aout yourself." Tori said softly, looking to Shane with worry.

"Speaking of Dad, where is he?" Cam asked, especially wondering who was here with the babies after they left.

"Look." Tori pointed to a note pinned to Sensei's habitat, "Rangers, I have gone on a meditation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja. In my absence enjoy a well-deserved day off." The rangers all cheered.

"No way? Is that what it says?" Shane asked, suddenly awake.

"Yeah." Tori said, suddenly quiet.

"I'm thinking the track and then a movie... or maybe a movie... then the track." Dustin planned, suddenly thinking that he really didn't have much to do in his life.

"You really need a hobby." Abigail comment, "Besides Motocross." Abigail said, before Dustin could comment.

Tori turned around, looking down with a sad expression, "Hey, Tor, what's the matter?" Blake asked, "Don't tell me you can't handle a day off."

"No, it's great, especially tomorrow. I just thought, Sensei would be around for.. you know.." Tori trailed off.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Man! Are we stupid?" Shane asked, realizing exactly what tomorrow was. He wrapped his arm around Tori and gave her a one-armed hug. "Tomorrow, it is your birthday!" he sang.

"Oh." Everyone said, smiling in recognition.

"How about a beach party?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"How about it, Tor?" Blake asked.

"Alright," Tori agreed.

"Meet at the beach first thing in the morning," Hunter told the others, before leading the way out of Ninja Ops.

"Just make sure you get enough sleep tonight," Tori said to Shane, as she passed by him, "I think tomorrow might be something special after all."

~Hurricane Storm~

The next day, at 2 am, Shane woke up in a cold sweat, after having the dream again. He got up and walked into the nursery. Kate was there.

"What are you doing up?" Shane asked.

"I could ask the same of you." Kate replied, "But if you must know, I have to check on Kyle and Courtney at least once every night."

"Cool." Shane said, walking out of the room before saying anything else.

~Hurricane Storm~

Cam drove the rangers to the beach, where they saw Blake and Hunter waiting for them.

"There's Blake and Hunter." Abigail noticed, pointing to the two boys as they walked towards them, "Hey." She greeted Hunter as she got out of the van.

"Hey." Hunter replied, looking her over and smiling.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, throwing a small pool ring on top of his head.

"You just look really nice today." Hunter complimented. Abigail was wearing a gray crop top tied at the bottom, blue jean shorts, and gray flip flops. Her hair was done in a loose ponytail, and you could see her bathing suit partly.

"Thanks." She said, before seeing Shane run to the others and hand Tori her birthday cake.

Hunter and Abigail came around. Abigail took the cake from Tori and started walking it down the beach, "Umm.." Hunter started, "That doesn't look like beach wear, bro." He commented to Shane.

"Yeah, about that..." Shane trailed off, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly.

Hunter walked away, carrying somethings to their spot on the beach as Tori said, "Don't tell me your bailing." Tori wanted Shane to be there, after all Shane was one of her best friends.

~Hurricane Storm~

The rangers at their spot on the beach started setting things up. Holly and Kate started to take off their cover-ups and lay down on their color towel. Abigail stared at the in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Abigail asked.

"Tanning." Kate replied.

"Same for me." Holly agreed.

"Do you even remember the last time you guys tried to 'tan'?" Abigail asked.

*Flasback*

_Kate, Holly, and Abigail walked around Abigail's pool at her house, trying to find a place to lay down and tan. Kate was 15, Abigail and Holly were 9._

_"Hey guys, maybe we shouldn't tan." Abigail said, "If we do it too long it's supposed to be bad for your skin."_

_"Come on, you baby. It won't be that bad." Kate retorted, turning to face the nine year old, who wasn't much shorter than she was._

_"No!" Abigail stomped her foot, "I'm going in the pool with sunscreen." _

_"That's not a very good arguement for someone who's already in the pool." Kate smirked._

_"I'm not in the pool." Abigail said. Kate quickly pushed her in the pool without warning. She came up coughing, spluttering water, and crying. She ran inside crying, "Grandpa!"_

_"That wasn't nice." Holly glared._

_"Yeah, but it was cool. High school kids determine what's cool and what's not, and if you follow her, your not." Kate lied. Holly looked down, but didn't say anything. Kate smiled, "Okay, now lay down in a sunny area. I'll tell you when to turn over." _

_"Okay." Holly whispered, laying down._

_An hour later, Abigail came back outside, not knowing why her friends had nt came inside, and saw them asleep on the ground in the sun._

_"Guys." She nudged them. "Guys!" She exclaimed, they where all heavy sleepers, "GUYS!" They woke up with a start and sat up._

_Kate groaned in pain and Holly started crying._

*Flashback*

"I still don't understand why your great grandpa doesn't like me." Kate said, looking at Abigail.

"It's because you pushed me into a pool, yelled at me, and made me cry. He ironically still let me be your friend though." Abigail explained.

"Kate, my mom doesn't like you either." Holly said.

"Why?" Kate asked, "Why don't parents like me?"

"Because you yelled at me, made me basically betray my best friend and you gave me a really bad sunburn." Holly explained.

"Whatever." She said and then looked up at Cam, who was holding Kyle and Courtney, "Where's Isabelle?"

"With Blake." Cam answered simply.

"Give me Kyle." Kate said, reaching her hands out.

"Here." He said, handing her the 2 month old baby, "You got the harder job." Cam smirked as he held his laughing daughter.

"I know. I mean't to." She said, holding Kyle who was lookign at Lightning. The little puppy was finally able to walk on public ground, and was enjoying it.

"Hey guys." Tori said as she approached, "Do you think we did the right thing? I mean, maybe we should have gone with Shane."

"What? Because he had a nightmare?" Hunter said, throwing his shirt down after a strugle to get it off.

"I don't know." Dustin cut in, "I mean he did seem pretty tweaked."

"Aw, come on, you guys," Blake started. "We're here now! It's a party, right?"

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Last one in the water's a little girl!" Hunter yelled out.

The girls all gave him a glaring look, as Holly, Abigail, and Tori came up to him, "Uh oh!" Blake teased as he, Dustin, and Cam laughed at them.

"You are so going to pay for that." Tori growled. The girls nodded their head in one direction, telling him to run, and he did, but the girls chased after him as he hopped over some of their stuff. Abigail quickly jumped at her boyfriend, landing on his back, sending him and her crashing into the sand, while Tori and Holly only chased after them for a second and went back to the group.

"Ooh." They winced as they saw what happened.

Abigail, though jumped on him, fell to the side of him, both of them landing face first into sand, sliding a bit as they landed. They both sat up and brushed sand off their face, wincing. It hurt to land in a bunch of sand. They had red marks on any part of their body that didn't have clothing.

"Sorry." Abigail smiled sheepishly.

Hunter turned to her and smiled, "I don't care. Didn't hurt."

"It so did. That was painful, I'm never doing that again."

"Only a little."

"Uh huh."

"Serious."

They walked back over to the others.

"Sand burns are real." Kate exclaimed, having always wondered if it was true.

"Yeah." Abigail said, "What one?" She asked, pushing Kate into the sand. Luckly Kyle was being held by Holly. Kate got out of the sand and glared, "That was payback for pushing me into a pool."

"Whatever." Kate sighed and brushed sand off of herself. Abigail took off her shirt and shorts, revealing her gray and black bikini underneath. Hunter stared at her, but so did a boy in the water the rangers failed to notice.

"I'm going to go in the water." Abigail announced, "Alone." She walked off towards the ocean when everybody else's morphers beeped.

_"Hey, party animals, I think we have a problem! We have an alien visitor in the forest... and here's a news worthy item, he's not working for Lothor!" _Cyber Cam reported.

"Can you reach Shane?" Cam asked.

"_No can do,"_ Cyber Cam answered. "_Wherever that spaceship is, it is interfering with Shane's morpher."_

"Well keep trying," Cam said. "I'm on my way."

Tori frowned. "You're going back?" She asked, slightly upset that he was leaving.

"Only until I figure out what's going on," He answered. "With dad out of town, I just feel better checking things out myself."

"We'll come with you." Kate offered.

"No, stay. There's nothing we can do until we know what we're dealing with." Cam said.

Tori frowned as he took off up the beach, "Maybe it's a good alien... I mean, no one ever considers that possibility." Dustin suggested.

"Hey, don't let this get you down." Blake smiled, "We can still have fun."

"I guess the day's not completely ruined." Tori admitted, still not smiling.

"Let's go into the water." Holly smiled.

"Abigail said not to go with her." Kate said, sitting up finally.

"So, she'll understand." Holly said, taking off towards the water. The others, except Kate, followed. She had to watch the three babies.

They went to the water and messed around. Blake turned and looked at Abigail. She was talking with a guy that wasn't his older brother. It made his blood boil. He knew she wasn't good for Hunter, from the started. He started to make his way over, but stopped when he heard and saw what was going on.

"So, you want to maybe catch a movie on Friday?" The brunette asked her.

"I already have a boyfriend." She replied.

"So?"

"I don't know about you, but I loyalty, and it wouldn't be right for me to cheat on anyone."

He grabbed her by the waist, "Come on babe."

Blake saw she was being a good girlfriend to his brother by doing so. He had to help her out. She wasn't as bad as he thought. He waded towards them and punched the boy hard in the face.

"Blake?" She asked, confused.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?" The boy asked.

"No, her friend and her boyfriend's brother." Blake growled, "Now stay away from her."

He held up his hand and left. Abigail hugged Blake, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He replied, hugging her back.

"Finally, you two get along." Hunter said from behind them.

"You knew?" Abigail asked.

"I know my brother and I know you. It was kind of obvious." Hunter explained. They weren't going to tell him what happened. He didn't need to know. Then Hunter's morpher beeped.

"_As long as the ship remains cloaked -"_

_"I have no way to track it,"_ Cyber Cam interrupted.

"Any word from Shane?" Hunter asked.

"_No, his frequency is still jammed -"_

_"He must be close to the source of the disturbance,"_ Cyber Cam interrupted again.

"Let us know if anything changes." Hunter said as they closed off the communication.

A few moments later, they were fight Kelsacks, as usual. Then, the Thunder Rangers took care of the Kelsacks while the others — besides Shane — took care of Zurgane.

~Hurricane Storm~

After the fight, they had all gone back to Ops.

"The Storm, Hurricane, Lightning, and Samurai Megazords are badly damaged," Cam reported to Hunter as they all returned to Ninja Ops. "It'll take hours, maybe days to make the repairs."

"What about the Thunder Zords?" Hunter asked.

"No luck accessing them yet." Cam answered

"Some day off," Blake complained glancing back at Tori, Dustin had his slung arm around her shoulders.

"This must be the worst birthday ever," He sighed.

"I can't even think about that right now," Tori answered, "I just have this really bad feeling that Shane is in trouble."

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, they all sat around at Ninja Ops. Hunter went up to Cam, who was looking up something.

"Maybe now would be a good time to call Sensei." Hunter suggested.

"I've already tried. Whatever is interfering with Shane's morpher is stopping us from contacting my dad." Cam replied.

"I'm sorry your birthday got messed up," Dustin apologized, seeing Tori's looked

Tori smiled weakly and shook her head. "Hey, it's not your fault," She said. "Nobody is to blame... well, except maybe Lothor." She said, looking up in anger.

"Maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach." Dustin said.

"Yeah, our day off is pretty much over now." Blake agreed.

"We'll be back Cam." Hunter assured as every ranger, but Kate and Cam left. Again, they were left to watch the three babies and Lightning. He was a hyper puppy who liked to chew, so Kate had to make sure he stayed away from Courtney, Kyle, and Isabelle.

~Hurricane Storm~

A few hours later, the rangers came back to Ninja Ops. The Hurricanes, Thunders, Tori, and Shane stood around in the main room when Dustin came in holding a new cake.

They laughed at him, "You're orange!" Holly exclaimed, "The same color as my hair!"

"Yeah, yeah. Laught it up." Dustin retorted.

"You look so weird." Abigail agrred with Holly, "I'd never go out in public again if I were you."

"Yeah?" Dustin asked, "And I'd burn everything you took to the beach."

"I still can't believe they were wearing our clothes!" Abigail pouted.

~Hurricane Storm~

The next day, the rangers and Shakon — who Shane had asked to come as his sort of 'date' — went to the movies to see 'You're Next' and "Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones' per Abigail's suggestions.

During the first movie all the girls, except Abigail who honestly thought it wasn't that scary, screamed in horror. There were people getting killed left and right, but there was no real surprise to it.

During the second movie, everyone smiled as they watched it. It was really awesome. One of the best movies they had ever watched.

As they were walking out, they were all talking.

"I can't believe you made us watch that Abigail." Holly complained, still scared.

"'You're Next'? That wasn't even scary. Now MIM is scary." Abigail admited.

"Megan Is Missing? Not even." Kate retorted. She had gotten to go because Sensei was at Ops.

"Don't even say the name, I'm still getting over it." Abigail said.

Kate laughed, though Abigail was still thinking about seeing Vexacus again, though he didn't see her.

* * *

A/N: So I thought it was good, but it is my story so. The movie references were true in my opinion, and sorry for some spoilers. **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, NEVER WATCH 'MEGAN IS MISSING'. IT IS THE WORST MOVIE EVER, NOT BY ACTING, BUT IT'S TOO REAL. PLEASE DON'T WATCH IT. IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! **Other than that, enjoy your evening, morning, day or whatever time it is in where ever you are. Thank You and Please Review!


	44. Shimazu and Motodrone Are Back

A/N: So I'm back with another chapter. I was thinking, that the second story in this series could be called 'The Start Of A Different Life'. What do you guys think? I'm open to suggestions. Oh and I keep forgeting to do this, but those Thank you and please review!

* * *

'Totally talented' theme music filled the break room as Shane, Tori, Dustin, Shakon, Holly, and Kate watched their new favorite show. "Quiet, Quiet, Quiet!" Shane ordered quickly, "It's starting!" They all sung the theme song and Tori took a huge gulp of water. The announcer, Stu Starmaker, was talking and the rangers and Shakon were cheering. Kelly and Abigail walked in and Kelly turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Dustin cried.

"What was that for?" Tori asked.

"You have to be kidding me." Kelly commented, "You don't watch this, do you?" They were quiet, "This is an action sports shop and there will be no trash TV watching here. Sorry." Kelly left the room.

"I agree." Abigail said, "It's just a rip off of American Idol."

"No it isn't." Kate argued.

Abigail rolled her eyes and put her hands up, "Whatever." Then she felt herself being picked up and moved. She turned to see Hunter smirking at her, "You're lucky you're cute." She threatened.

"Oh?" He asked, "And what would you do if I wasn't?"

She kissed him and said, "I have no idea."

"Eww!" Holly teased, "Get a room!"

"Really?" Abigail asked, "You're engaged and your telling us to get a room?"

"Shut up." Holly pouted.

"So... onto other things," Blake started, "Where's Stu?"

"Denied." Shane sighed.

"Shakon!" Kelly yelled.

"Got to go." Shakon said, "Bye."

"Well," Hunter said, "I was tired of wacthing this show anyway."

"You didn't just bag on Stu." Dustin raised an eyebrow.

"I said I was tired of watching it, not being on it!" Hunter smirked. He and Blake laughed and high-fived.

"What are you talking about?" Holly asked.

Blake took out a paper, "They're looking for future stars." He smiled, "That's us."

Dustin let out a short laugh, "What do you guys do?"

"Hey," Blake defended, "We do plenty."

"Like what?" Abigail asked, "Show us."

"Are you doubting us?" Blake asked.

"No, I just want to know." Abigail answered.

Then the others started talk about their talents and how they should sign up. Holly and Kate went up to Abigail.

"No." Abigail said.

"You don't even know what we're going to say." Kate defended.

"You were going to ask if we could all sing together." Abigail replied, "If you want though, you guys could dance while I sing."

"Really?" Holly asked.

"No." Abigail answered.

"Why not?" Kate begged.

"Please. At least think about it." Holly begged with her.

"Fine." Abigail said, "But I'll only think about it."

"I got to go practice." Tori said, getting up.

"Hey, wait up." Shane called after her.

"Hey Kelly, can I use the back room to practice my Sax?" Dustin asked, walking away.

"That was wrong." Hunter said.

Blake turned to Holly, Kate, and Abigail, "You guys entering too?"

"Maybe, we need to wait for Abigail to decide." Holly answered.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"Because I'm not sure if I want to be on the show and they want me to go with them." Abigail said, "Bye guys." The three said as they left.

"I told you we shouldn't have told them." Blake said, throwing the paper at his older brother. He wasn't mad at him, he was mad at the others.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, Cam walked in carrying a box from the Museum Of Asian History, "Oh look, it's the kids from 'Fame'." He commented as he walked in, seeing the rangers practicing for 'Totally Talented'. The Hurricane were practicing too. Kate and Holly had finally convinced her to go on with them, "Please tell me this isn't a part of their Ninja training, dad." Cam hoped, but Sensei had headphones on, "Dad? Hello, Dad!" Sensei fell out of his chair, "What is going on around here?" Cam asked.

"We're going to be on 'Totally Talented'." Dustin announced.

"Don't you have to have... you know what? Nevermind." Cam said.

"Is someone green wiht envy?" Shane teased.

"No, just green." Cam stated, "And you aren't the only ones wiht a hidden talent."

"Yeah, we know. Hunter and Blake have a hidden talent." Abigail teased, "No, but really we don't know what it is."

"What is your talent, Cam?" Kate asked her husband.

"If I told you guys, it wouldn't be hidden." Cam remarked. He then turned to his father, "Can we open the box?"

"Only incase of an emergency." Sensei explained, "What is in that box is too powerful to use otherwise."

They all looked at the box and Sensei, wondering what was in the box.

~Hurricane Storm~

The rangers, except the Thunders, were in the forest fighting wolf creatures, when the Thunders showed up. Abigail was on her knees after recieving a hard blow to her chest.

"Down, Boy!" Hunter yelled as they blasted the Wolves.

"Bad dog." Blake commented.

"Hunter, Blake!" The rangers called in relief. Holly and Kate pulled Abigail to her feet as the Wolves ran away.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Take a look at this," Cam said, pointing to a picture in a book, "I saw him.. it, at the museum." Holly took one glance and got up, turning away and sitting against the wall away from it.

"Holly, what's wrong?" Dustin asked as he joined her on the floor.

"She's afraid of clowns, though this isn't a clown, it does look like one." Abigail explained.

"That thing is alive? And let me guess, we have to fight it?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Cam said.

"I won't do it." Holly said.

"Holly..." Abigail started.

"I won't do it." Holly repeated.

"You have..." Abigail tried.

"I. WON'T. DO. IT." Holly growled, "And don't tell me I have to. I won't fight that thing, get over it."

"Holly," Sensei started, "I understand that you may be afraid, but you must help your team. It is an obligation."

Holly let out a huff and left. Dustin followed.

"So... who is this dude anyway?" Shane asked, trying to get back on track.

"Shimazu." Sensei answered, "An ancient warlord. What you saw, Cam, was his spirit, preserved in a mask carved in his likeness."

"So, what does this guy have to do with those Rabid-Rejects?" Blake asked.

"Shimazu was known for terrorizing people of local villages with creatures called 'Wolfblades'," Cam explained.

"So this guy and his wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbour now?" Hunter asked. The Samurai nodded silently. "How is that possible?"

"I bet that whatever energy source was used to bring back Motodrone rubbed off on Shimazu," Cam theorized.

"Great," Shane said. "Now we got a 2000 year old Kabuki dude with an attitude, and his three pet wolves running loose in the city."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Abigail interupted, "Motodrone? He's back?"

Cam nodded, "Yeah, but he's his own per... alien now and he's working for Lothor."

"We can't forget Lothor." Dustin added in.

"Trying to look on the bright side?" Tori grumbled.

"Dustin brings up a good point," Sensei defended. "If Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrone, there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor!"

Dustin grinned. "See! Not so dumb after all!" Dustin told them happily, making the others laugh.

~Hurricane Storm~

The computer alarm went off, "What is it Cam?" Shane asked.

"No sign of Shimazu, but I got Motodrone on the scanners." Cam answered.

"He's mine." Hunter said, "You guys look for the Wolfblades."

"I'm going with you," Abigail stated, "You remember what happened last time." He nodded silently and hugged her. She returned the gesture gratefully.

"Let's go." Shane ordered, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Hurricane Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

They ran out of Ninja Ops.

~Hurricane Storm~

Hunter and Abigail found Motodrone and raced around on their bikes, shooting lasers at each other. Motodrone eventually shot a laser strong enough to knock Abigail off her bike and into a storage crate. She groaned as she landed.

"That's it!" Hunter yelled, "Ninja Glider Cycle, Flight Mode!" He flew over Motodrone, "Hey, up here!" Hunter yelled, blasting Motodrone to the ground. Motodrone got up and blasted him back, causing Hunter's bike to spiral out of control and land with an explosion.

"Hunter!" Abigail yelled, getting up as Motodrone stumbled away. She ran over to him, "Where are you?" She asked, looking around the rubble and broken bike pieces. Hunter stood up shakily.

_"Hunter, are you okay?"_ Cam asked, _"Can you hear me?"_

"Yeah, but my bike's, going to need some body work." He answered as he fell to his knees, "Can you get a lock on Motodrone?" He asked, trying to push himself back up to his feet, but unable to do so.

"Cam, don't tell him." Abigail demanded, "He's hurt and his bike is destroyed. I'm going to take him back to Ops."

_"Okay."_ Cam replied.

Abigail and Hunter both demorphed. She looked at him and helped him stand. He winced.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's fine." He replied, "I'm okay." He said.

"If we can get back to Ninja Ops in time and Cam doesn't tell, Blake doesn't need to know your injured. If you don't want me to, I won't tell him." Abigail said.

"What makes you think I don't want him to know?" Hunter asked as they sat down on a nerby bench. He hissed in pain as he sat down.

"Well do you?"

"That didn't answer my question."

"Okay, well I just thought that you don't want him to worry, especially after... you know."

"You're right, I don't want him to worry, but he is my brother. I have to tell him, plus their probably already there." He said, pushing himself up, and falling to his knees.

"Come on." She said, supporting him as the walked back to Ops.

~Hurricane Storm~

By the time they got there, the others were already there. Upon, seeing his brother, Blake went up to them and helped Abigail support his older brother over to the couch in the living room.

"Hunter are you okay? What happened?" Blake asked, looking over him for injuries.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." Hunter assured him.

"Motodrone blasted him and trashed his bike and that's what happened." Abigail explained, "Blake, I can..."

"Go ahead, I'm not good with that anyway. He is, though." Blake said.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing." Blake smirked, leaving.

"What was he talking about?" Hunter asked.

"Don't worry, it was good." Abigail said, "Take off your shirt."

"Whoa." Hunter smirked.

"Don't even." Abigail laughed, "I won't until I'm married."

"Speaking of which, let's get married." Hunter said.

"Wait, really?" She asked, "You aren't just saying that because..."

"No. I'd never hurt you and," Hunter leaned forward and kissed her passionately, "Really." He now took off his shirt. She stared at him for a second and then wrapped her arms around him tightly. He winced, but she didn't see.

"Yes." She said.

He reached in his pocket and gave her a box, "Here." He said. She took out the ring and allowed her to slip it on her finger. He then leaned back into the couch and let out a groan of pain.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you're hurt." She said, looking at the massive discoloration on his chest. She touched it and he winced, "I think your ribs are just bruised, not broken. I still don't think it would be good to fight though."

"I have to, but I'll be careful." Hunter promised.

"Okay." She said as they walked back into the main room and stared at what was now on the screen.

* * *

A/N: So, no they aren't getting married to have sex, they are because they love each other. And the more reviews I get, the more I'll update. Just how it works. Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!


	45. A New Ranger and a New Zord

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been sick. Thank you and please review!

* * *

A huge, three-headed wolf alien appeared on the screen, "That is one ugly mutt." Tori commented.

"Man," Hunter stated, "The leash laws in this town need some serious work."

"Even I don't think that would be enough." Holly said as she stared at the screen.

"Guys go. I try to meet you guys out there."

"Right." Shane agreed, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Hurricane Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

They all ran out of Ninja Ops to fight the alien. After a hard fight, Cam teleported them back. He all groaned and winced as the demorphed. Hunter, in particular, was clutching his ribs in pain.

"You okay?" Abigail asked. He stood up straight and forced a smile, but she frowned.

"Sit down guys." Cam ordered, "You look terrible."

"Thanks." Kate retorted as they all sat down, "Great thing to say."

"Kate, I love you dearly, but please be quiet." Cam said, "The Zords should be back online in a few days, but we need reinforcements."

"Well..." Shane started, "I'm open to suggestions."

"I have one." Cam said, then turned to Sensei, "Dad, I think this is a pretty clear case of emergency."

"Say no more, Cam. You have my permisson." Sensei nodded.

A door opened and Cam pulled a smaller box out of the crate he had brought in earlier. The rangers then stood back up.

"Any guesses on what it is?" Blake grinned.

"It's gotta be some, like, really old sword!" Shane guessed.

"Or a cool fighting staff!" Dustin added.

"Or... Something boring like a scroll." Abigail bet.

Everyone turned to her with a strange look on their faces, "A scroll?" Kate asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Because we always get these damn scrolls that alway lead us to something cool." Abigail explained and then smiled, pointing to the opened box, "Told you so!"

"Smart ass." Someone commented.

"Who said that?" Abigail asked, turning to her friends.

"Turn around." The voice said. Abigail turned to the door and saw Rachel and Nicky standing at the door.

"Abby!" Nicky squealed and went to hug his older sister.

"Nicky!" She copied him and kneeled down so Nicky could hug her, "Hey, little man. How you doing?"

"Good! Rachel's been babysitting." Nicky smiled. Abigail got up and looked at her sister. Rachel reached out her hand as a hand-shake, thinking a hug would be too much, but Abigail went right ahead and hugged her older sister.

"Umm..." Shane said, "Who's the kid?"

Rachel and Abigail parted and glared at Shane, "Our little brother." Rachel said.

"Oh." Shane said stepping back a bit, "Sorry." He said as Abigail angrily walked towards him. He ran behind Hunter, "You wouldn't hit your fiancé, would you?" Shane tried.

"You're lucky." Abigail said, "I wouldn't, but I will do this." She said, grabbing Shane by the arm and pulling him away from Hunter, "Now." She said as her and Rachel kicked him 'where the sun don't shine'.

~Hurricane Storm~

"I feel kind of guilty spying on them like this." Abigail admited as she and Holly watched the Thunders go to their secret talent show practice.

"All is fair in love and show business." Holly said, "Now we need to find out what they're doing so we can top it."

"I'm starting to regret this." Abigail commented.

"You guys lost?" Someone asked as they started to go up the stairs. They turned around and saw that it was Blake that had spoke. Hunter was standing right behing him.

Holly smiled nervously, "I hate it when you guys do that."

"You guys need any help." Hunter asked.

"Umm..." Holly started, "We we're just in the area and..."

"Holly, you're such a bad lier. Don't even go there." Blake smirked.

"Right?" Abigail laughed, "Usually, if we're in a situation like this, Holly let's me do the lie. She terrible." Then her morpher beeped, "_Abigail, you and the other rangers must come to Ninja Ops right away."_ Came the demanding voice of Cam.

"Okay, but don't demand." Abigail said as they streaked to Ops.

~Hurricane Storm~

"You want _what_?" Kate asked, looking skepitcal.

"Your power discs." Cam repeated, holding his hand out.

"How about one word?" Abigail asked, "No." She smiled unhappily.

"What are they talking about?" Nicky whispered to Rachel.

"Shh." She said, picking him up and taking him and herself into Abigail's room.

"Abigail." Holly scolded, looking to her best friend.

"Fine," Abigail stated, "How about, please tell me you're kidding. Please." She pleaded, "It would mean a lot to me."

"Unfortunately for you, no, I'm not kidding." Cam replied, "And you'll only be with out you're powers until I return."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Blake frowned.

"Yeah, I like knowing that I can kick some Space Ninja butt, if I have too," Hunter added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I understand your hesistation rangers, but it is the only way." Sensei said, coming towards them in his moving habitat.

"How does giving up our power discs help us defeat Shimazu?" Shane asked.

"To defeat his Wolfblades, we must open the portal to the ancient world," Sensei explained. "Your nine power disks are powerful enough to do that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Abigail smiled, "Nine. That's one from each of us!"

"Yeah." Shane nodded, "Why you smiling?"

Abigail reached around her neck and undid her necklace, holding it up for everyone to see, "You only need _one_. Which one Cam?"

"How about Sliver and Black." Cam smirked.

Abigail frowned, "That's ten." Cam nodded, "You need one from Life and Lightning? And they have to be my favorite ones too." She said, handing them to him, "You suck." Then Cyber Cam came out from the back. Cam opened his mouth to say something but Abigail beat him to it, "Oh, hell naw! Losing our power discs and having him here. Worst day ever." Abigail shook her head.

"As I was about to say," Cam started, "If anything happens, Cyber Cam can activate the Zords. You can still opperate them, you'll just be in civilian form."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Rachel asked, coming back into the room.

"It's definately more dangerous than when they're morphed, but it won't kill them." Cam explained.

"So we could end up in comas but we won't die." Shane concluded.

"Guys, just do it." Abigail said, "Look, I'll be morphed and I'll ahve my Megazord handle the heavy lifting. Okay?" The rangers nodded and handed Cam the discs. "Where's Nicky?" Abigail asked.

"Taking a nap." Rachel answered, wrapping an arm around her younger sister's shoulders.

"Wish me luck." Cam said as he morphed and left in his Samurai Star Chopper.

"Wait," Abigail said, turning to Cyber Cam, "Do you have another morpher by any chance?"

"Oh, yeah. The other lightning ranger morpher." Cyber Cam said, handing her a box. She opened it and found a morpher looking similar to hers.

"The other. There's supposed to be another lightning ranger?" She asked.

"Yeah," Cyber Cam answered, "But I heard the academy got destroyed and everyone was killed. Unlike the other ones."

"Yeah." Abigail said, "I know that, but I didn't know this." She said, handing the morpher to her sister.

"Abigail, what are you doing?" Shane asked.

"Trust me." She replied, not bothering to answer. Rachel strapped the morpher to her wrist, "You know the way of Life right?"

"Yeah." Her sister replied. Abigail nodded and took the Purple Life disc and put in on her own morpher, then handed her sister the necklace with the Gold Lightning disc. Rachel put the chain on her nack and took off the disc, putting it in her morpher. It glowed, accepting her as the handler.

Sensei gasped, "The Lightning rangers united. Rangers!" Sensei called, catching their attention, "I never told you that there is another Lightning ranger on the Hurricane team, for one reason: they are all dead. Except Abigail, Rachel, and Sensei Anderson."

"He's still alive?" Abigail asked, her jaw dropping, "How come no one told me?"

"Not the point." Holly told her, "The point is that Rachel is a part of the team now."

"Evil girl?" Dustin asked.

"Say that again and I'll kill you." Abigail threatened.

"Calm down." Hunter said, putting hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe." Abigail said.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, the rangers fought the Wolfblades, unmorphed, except Rachel and Abigail.

"Alright guys, without our powers, we can't take any direct hits." Shane explained.

"Is that supposed to cheer us up?" Tori asked, "Cause it's not working."

"Just be careful." Shane warned.

"How about we just blow this guy away and go home?" Dustin asked, making his Zord blow the alien with power. As the alien stumbled back, Tori hit it straight on, making fall back more. Hunter and Blake then lined up their Zords.

"Yo, what up dogs?" Blake asked, "Meet the beetles." Hunter and Blake laughed as they pulled the eye piece in front of them and shot at the alien.

"Haven't you heard?" Shane asked, coming up to the alien quickly, "Bird is the word." He said as he too hit the alien.

"Hey Kate?" Holly asked, "What to tag team him?"

"Totally." Kate answered. Holly froze the monster and Kate quickly burned it away.

"It's our turn." The Lightning sisters announced as Rachel shot it with lightning and Abigail blasted it.

"Oh yeah, and guys?" Abigail added, "Stop with the puns."

~Hurricane Storm~

The rangers started struggling with the alien.

"Cyber Cam, any word from your twin bro yet?" Hunter asked after he and Blake got attacked.

"Yeah, cause we're getting hammered out here!" Blake added.

_"Nothing yet. Just hold those mutts off as long as you can."_ Cyber Cam reported.

"Hurry Cam! Hurry!" Tori pleaded as she got thrown away by the alien. Abigail used her Megazord to grab the dolphin and straighten it out, "Thanks Abigail."

"No problem." Abigail replied.

They all lined up again as Cam came out on a roof, "Hey guys, check it out!" Cam called. He had a guitar which he proved to be well at playing, "I'm calling it the Lightning Rift Blaster."

"Love it!" Abigail grinned behind her helmet.

"You couldn't have came up with a better name?" Blake asked, not hearing Abigail.

"Excuse me?" Abigail and Rachel asked.

"You dissing our element, Bradley?" Abigail asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry, but speak nicer to your future brother in-law." Blake smirked.

"_You're_ the one talking." Abigail retorted, not wanting to bring up 'sister' to the Bradley brothers.

"Actions speak louder than words, Blake." Cam interrupted, playing the Lightning Rift Blaster again, "WIth this I can summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord!" Cam kept playing, and a new Zord came forward.

"Why didn't you say so?" Hunter asked.

"I'm sending you back your power disks." Cam called.

"Alright!" Shane smiled as they morphed and formed their Megazords, eventually defeating the Wolfblades.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Hey, good luck guys." Rachel said. The ranger were all on the set of Totally Talented after explaining to Cam what had happened and giving Rachel the Purple and Gold discs to keep on a necklace, while Abigail had the Black and Silver on her own necklace.

"Thanks." They smiled.

"Hey, not that I miss him or anything, but where's Brad?" Abigail asked.

"He went back to Lothor. He wanted me to come with, but I refused." Rachel explained, looking down sadly.

Abigail put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

Rachel let out a small laugh, "Usually it's the older one that's proud of the younger one."

"We're unusual and that's what makes us awesome." Abigail said as they hugged.

They started to perform. Tori danced, Shane sung, Cam performed on his guitar, Dustin performed on his Sax, Hunter and Blake rapped, Abigail sang while Holly and Kate danced.

I'mma do it, do it  
Like I wanna do it  
You gon' know me like, you ain't never known me before  
I'mma bring it, bring it  
I'mma give it, give it  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

Too nice, too clean  
Too white, too green  
Little haters, big dreams  
I don't care what you think about me, uh  
Two-faced old friends told me the end was near, ha. Forget them  
See a lot of things changed since then  
Don't they know that I came from Nebraska  
Am I gonna quit? Nice of you to ask,  
But momma told me go and chase what you after  
I'm on track, so I'm gonna rap faster

I'mma break it down for you and get a little deeper  
Slayin' on it, prayin' on it like a grim reaper  
Running on thermometer, yep, I got a fever  
Hi, Konnichiwa, are you a believer?

I'mma do it, do it  
Like I wanna do it  
You gon' know me like, you ain't never known me before  
I'mma bring it, bring it  
I'mma give it, give it  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

Too hard, too soft,  
Too rough, too posh  
Lemme do, what I want  
Lace it up, baby tie it in a knot, uh  
Race track, two legs, Hollywood, big break  
Suck it up, intake  
Let me tell ya how it happened real quick oh  
Touchdown in the middle of the city  
Mass Ave. street, jam up to Newberry  
Million dollar party  
Now tell me who you wearing  
Lots of new hand held hype you can carry

I'mma break it down for you and get a lil' deeper  
Slayin' on it, prayin' on it like a grim reaper  
Running on thermometer, yep, I got a fever  
Hi, Konnichiwa, very nice to meet ya

I'mma do it, do it  
Like I wanna do it  
You gon' know me like, you ain't never known me before  
I'mma bring it, bring it  
I'mma give it, give it  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
(Can you hear me now?)  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

Let me keep going, baby, 'til I'm dead and gone  
That's my only wish, oh  
And if you don't know I'll be singing my song  
I got a lot to give, oh

I'mma do it, do it  
Like I wanna do it  
You gon' know me like, you ain't never known me before  
I'mma bring it, bring it  
I'mma give it, give it  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
(Can you hear me right now?)  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

After that, Kapri and Marah sang and won, but the were caught lip-synching and Stu ended up leaving with no one winning. Brad watched on in the distance, "Rachel, you will be evil again." He laughed.

* * *

A/N: The song is Hello by Karmin, as the songs back in chapter 41 are (In Order) Smile by Avril Lavinge and Fucking Perfect by P!nk. Thank You and Please Review!


	46. Gold Dust Dimension

A/N: This is 'A Wild Wipeout', but it won't have all of the episode. Thank You and Please Review!

* * *

Tori stared out at the open sea after surfing. She hadn't done so in a while and decided to go while nothing was going wrong.

"Whoa, whoa, babe alert!" A man said as she past by.

"Yo, I was checking her moves out there. Not bad," The man's friend smirked, "For a girl!" They both laughed, but Tori frowned. She put down the towel she was using to dry her hair.

"As long as she stays out of the way, the big swell is to us."

"Yeah."

Tori picked up her surfboard and roughly shoved past the men. She got in the water and surfed a few rounds before falling off her board and into the water.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Abigail?" A voice asked as she was walking from her car towards the mall. She turned and looked around, trying to see who it was, "Over here." The voice said, the person putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned in the direction and saw someone's chin in her face. There was only a few people she knew that were taller than her, but there was only one person she knew that was taller and much fatter. She backed away from his grip on her shoulder.

"Miguel." She muttered, forcing a smile because he was smiling at her.

"Yeah! Long time, no see, huh?" He smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah, about 2..." She was cut off by a tight hug, which she was happy to get out of. A women walked up to him.

"Come on!" She demanded before noticing Abigail, "I should tell you that my husband is considered a threat to society because some girl in his 7th grade class told people he kissed her against her own will. You know her?"

"Yeah, that's me and he did do that." Abigail told her before quickly running off towards her car, starting it and driving away from there as fast as she could. She quickly drove up the mountain and got out of the care when she finally reached Ninja Ops. She went inside and saw the others looking at her with confused looks, "Hi." She said, slowly.

"Where have you been?" Holly asked, walking up to her.

"What's up?" Abigail asked.

"Tori's gone." Shane answered, "We haven't seen her since this morning and we can't find her signal."

"Oh, that's not the problem." Kate sneered, reaching into the nursery and pulling out three walking toddlers, "They are three!" Kate shrieked, "What happened? You're a Life Ninja, you figure it out!"

"Why didn't you just ask my sister?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Because you are the one who used your powers to..." Kate was cutt off by Abigail.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Abigail said quickly while covering Kate's mouth with her hand, "I know. I think it's just going to excelerate their growth a little."

"A little?" Kate screamed, "You call that a little?"

"Kate calm down. It'll probably stop when they hit five. Simple." Abigail explained.

"Five?" Kate laughed angrily, "Five?"

Abigail pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side, her body tight. Her eyes burned through Kate's skull with the look she was giving her, "Do not _ever_ yell at me!" She growled, "Got it?" Kate nodded meekly, "I said, 'Got it?'"

"Yes ma'am." She answered.

"What did you just call me?" Abigail asked, looking to her in disbelief.

"Nothing!" Kate quickly said, running into her room and locking the door.

Abigail turned to the others, her head upright, body and lips loose, but her eyes still glaring, "Anyone else have anything to say?" They all shook their heads.

"Guys," Cam started, "I found Tori's signal, but I also found an alien."

"Let's get Tori and then get the alien." Shane decided as they all ran out.

~Hurricane Storm~

The first thing Tori heard when she came to was, "Tori! Hey, Tori!" It was Shane.

She got up and saw the others, but instead of moving towards them, she moved away crouching down low in defense shouting, "Stay away! Stay back!"

"What? I showered and everything!" Dustin pouted.

"Dustin?" She asked, "Is that really you?"

He smell his armpit and then looked back at her, "Yeah, I think so."

"Don't ever do that again." Holly said, stepping away from her fiancé.

"Oh, you guys it's so good to see you." Tori sighed in relief.

The guys started bombarding her with questions, "Guys." Abigail stated, "You guys do remember the monster right?"

"What monster?" Tori asked.

"Giant Butterfly attacking the city." Dustin answered. Hunter and Blake looked down sadly at the mention of butterfly. Abigail hit Dustin's arm, "Ow!" Dustin yelled, "What was that for."

"It means 'Shut up!'" Abigail yelled, "You have no common sense!" She then streaked off towards the attack. Rachel, who didn't get along with the others very well, followed her sister.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, Miguel and his wife walked through the parking lot of the mall, going back to their car after shopping. Abigail was leaning against a pole nearby.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" He asked as he stopped near her.

"What do you mean?" She sneered.

"You look different." He said, "Ugly different." She looked to him with a glare that could have very well sent him to the grave. She had the same hair, but it had black streaks, and her nose peircing was in black. She wore all black and ripped clothes and looked at everyone with glares.

She huffed, "Whatever." She flipped him off and walked away. She walked toward an ally and met the others there.

"This dimension is so strange." Kate commented, "Monsters evil, power rangers good. This is stupid."

"No, it's not." Abigail laughed evilly, "If we can destroy our counterparts, we can rule."

"But, we still have to destroy Lothor." Shane snarled.

"I'm aware." Abigail smirked.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Seriously!" Tori said as she explained the story of the Gold-Dust Dimension.

"No way." Shane laughed, "There's no way we'd be evil."

"I'm telling you." Tori said, putting her hands up in defense.

* * *

A/N: So how can the rangers be in two places at once? Oh and I just want to make it clear that I'm not be racist against mexicans with 'Miguel'. He's actually a real person who did those things, so yeah. Thank You and Please Review!


	47. The 'Others'

A/N: I'm going off track again... Jeez... but I will only have a few chapters off track before I get back. I'll just tell you the episode I'm not going to write right now which would be 'Gem of the Day'. Not that I don't like it, but I don't know how I'd write that episode so unless I have high demand for that episode, I won't write it. Thank You and Please Review!

* * *

Abigail smiled evilly at her teammates, "Are we ready?"

They looked at each other and smiled, "Who am I going to fight? My counterpart is dead." Isabella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Just help me." Abigail said, "Mine will be the hardest to defeat." Isabella nodded as they walked out of the ally and towards the beach.

~Hurricane Storm~

"I love the beach." Abigail announced as she sat down, squinting as she looked up at the sun, and then towards the ocean, "Think it's warm?" She asked to no one in particular. The beach they were at was a barren area of the full beach, but the rangers wanted their privacy.

"Probably not." Tori responded, "It usually isn't, no matter how hot it is outside."

"Whatever." Abigail sighed, taking off her cover up, "I'm still going."

"Yeah, you are!" Hunter laughed as he picked her up over his shoulder. She screamed at first, surprised, then started laughing.

"Put me down!" Abigail yelled through laughs.

"Say the magic word." Hunter refused.

"Please!" She pleaded.

"Sorry, the magic word was 'thunder.'" Hunter smirked, running towards the water with her on his shoulder.

"How did I not guess." Abigail asked, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Kate shook her head as she watched the toddlers play in the sand, "He's going to be in trouble if he dunks her. She will not be happy. Especially in salt water." Just then they looked up and saw the two flying through the air and hitting sand with a hard, painful sounding thud.

"Hunter!" Blake yelled, running back to his brother.

"Abigail!" Rachel and Holly yelled at the same time as Blake yelled for his brother, running towards her. They were both laying in the sand groaning and clutching their sides and arm which had hit first. The others came back too and kneeled around the two.

"You guys okay?" Shane asked, going into leader mode.

"Of course they aren't." A voice said from behind the rangers, "We hit them straight on and then flew through the air and hit the hot sand. It's pure logic." They looked and saw themselves looking to them evilly, without Rachel and adding Isabella.

"Isabella?" Shane asked, getting up and looking at her in awe. Blake and Hunter looked at her with the same expression, though neither made a move towards her. They saw the others around her, and they were themselves.

"That's right, Shane." Isabella smirked evilly, "But, I'm not dead, am I?"

"You're not Isabella!" Abigail yelled as the others helped her and Hunter sit up, leaning them against the rock wall behind them.

"No, I am. Just not _your guys_ Isabella. I'm from the Gold-Dust dimension." Other Isabella stated.

"Is this what you were talking about?" Holly asked Tori as her, Rachel, and Blake tried to take care of Abigail and Hunter's injuries, some of which were bleeding pretty badly.

"Yeah. I told you guys, but you were all, 'There's no way we'd be evil.'" Tori mocked.

"Not really important right now." Rachel retorted as Abigail and Hunter were starting to get light-headed from the blood loss, "We have to get them back to Ninja Ops."

"Yeah." Blake agreed, mostly looking to his older brother, but also to his brother's fiancé, "We'll get them there and Rachel will stay with them while Cyber Cam helps them."

"I will." Rachel agreed as they both streaked off with Hunter and Abigail.

"You guys are going to pay." Holly growled, standing up.

"Did you guys get the _clown_ makeup I asked for? It's all we need to scare away this one." Other Kate asked.

"Okay, two things, 1. you don't ask for things, I do and 2. who's the leader here?" Other Abigail retorted to her teammates.

"You." They all recited.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Shane started, "You're the leader. No, I am." Blake arrived back in time to hear.

"Abigail's the leader of them? Hmm... That's strange." Blake commented.

"How are they?" Holly asked.

Blake shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't find out."

The other others laughed, "I though you said it would be difficult to defeat you." Other Isabella said to other Abigail.

"She's defeat until she dies." She smirked.

"What's going on?" Other Blake asked.

"When they get hurt, we don't, but when we get hurt they do." Other Abigail explained her smirk.

"Great." Shane muttered sarcastically, "Now we can't hurt them, but they can hurt us."

"Don't worry." Holly whispered to him, "There's a way around everything. Abigail taught me that when we were younger."

"It's true." Kate inputed, "I remember."

~Hurricane Storm~

After a brief battle, that they lost, the rangers stumbled slowly down the steps of Ops.

"Oh, shit." Holly gasped, running over to Abigail, who, like Hunter, was hooked up to a few machines, one of which monitored heart beat. Both of them were pale and their heartbeats and breathing were slow, but they were still doing so. Blake slowly walked over to his brother, but had a hard time looking at him, also with Abigail.

"They're going to be okay, right?" Blake pleaded.

"Yeah but it would be faster if we had blood to give them. Right now, their hearts are working to give all the blood they lost, back, but it will take a while unless we can find someone with their blood types. Rachel's already testing to see if she's a match. She's agreed to give to either of them." Cyber Cam explained, "I already found out what their blood types were from previous test they agreed to do, but you guys didn't."

"Oh, that's what that was for?" Shane asked, "Well, we would have done it if we you explained why."

"It's fine. I could do it now, but it'd take a day to get the results back. You guys have to be willing to give blood if your a match though."

"Of course." Shane agreed, "Right guys?" They all nodded.

"Do it." Blake offered to go first. Mostly because it was his brother and his brother's fiancé, but he would have done it anyway.

"Come on." Cyber Cam said as Rachel came back into the room, "Rachel can do you if you want to get it over with, Holly." He said, looking pointedly at her.

"You know how to do it?" Holly asked Rachel, not that she didn't trust her, but she wanted someone who knew to do it. Rachel nodded.

"Of course." Rachel smirked, "You think I'd do it without know how? Cyber Cam showed me earlier. It's cool."

"Okay." Holly agreed, "For Abigail and Hunter."

"Yeah." Blake agreed, as they both walked back to go get their blood tested.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I felt kind of bad writing this chapter, mostly because it brought up Isabella, who already is dead and because I made it even worse adding injuries on two rangers. I'm sorry. Oh, and I added** two new stories! **One is a Megaforce series and one is a One-Shot. The Megaforce story is Megaforce: Power Of Fire and the One-Shot is Puppy's First Bath. **Thank you, please read my new stories, and please review!**


	48. Plans

A/N: I feel SO bad that I haven't updated in, what? A week, or so? Thank You and Please Review!

* * *

That night, Rachel and Blake got called into the back room of Ninja Ops.

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

Cyber Cam turned to face them and said, "I need to tell you a few things." He paused and when no one talked, he continued, looking more contently at Blake, "Blake, you probably already know that it's a very slim chance that you and your brother are going to have the same blood type."

Blake opened his mouth to say something, but Rachel beat him to it, "How is that possible? They're _brothers._"

Blake grimaced at her words. They had never told her they were adopted, "Rachel, we're adopted, not biological."

Rachel nodded slowly and had an awkward look on her face. Cyber Cam, not liking this situation, continued what he was saying, "Anyway... Blake, there is a chance you could be a match, but it's 1 in 1,000 chance. Now, Rachel, I'm almost positive you will be a match with Abigail, because you are full sisters, if not, I'll tell you. That's it."

Rachel and Blake walked into the living room, alone. The others had already gone to their rooms, and they were alone. Blake had a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Huh?" Blake asked, turning to her. He didn't even hear her, he was too busy thinking.

"What's wrong?" Rachel repeated.

"I was just thinking." Blake answered, then looked at her with a more serious expression, "What if I can't help him? I feel useless. I wont even be able to help my own brother." He looked away.

Rachel looked sympathetic, putting a supporting hand on his shoulder, "It's fine, Blake. He'll understand." He looked back at her.

He let out a short, infuriated laugh, "You obviously don't though. You haven't been with your sister for that long, I've been with my brother since I was 2. You wouldn't understand." He shrugged her hand off and went into the infirmary to be with his brother. She sighed and looked down in shame. He was right. She didn't know Abigail that well, but she was trying. Maybe she should try harder.

~Hurricane Storm~

The next day, Blake and Rachel got called back into the back room. Cyber Cam looked at them.

"I have some... odd news." He told them, "It seems that you both can help the opposites, or what I mean is Blake you can help Abigail and Rachel you can help Hunter. It's extremely strange, but true."

Blake and Rachel were speechless, but it was okay, as long as they could help.

"We're ready." They both said, nodding.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later that day, Abigail and Hunter woke up, sore. They slowly sat up and looked at each other, "What happened?" They asked at the same time.

"You guys should lay back down. The stitches could come out." They looked to see Cam standing in front of them. They lied down slowly.

"Where are the others?" Abigail asked, looking around.

Cam smirked, "Everyone is in the living room, except Rachel and Blake. They're sitting in the kitchen eating."

"Why are they with the others?" Hunter asked.

Cam hesitated before answering, "They gave blood to you guys, because you lost a lot when the Gold-Dust Dimension Rangers attacked you."

Their eyes widened and a chorus of 'Are they okay' and 'What!' filled the room. Blake and Rachel then walked in, dragging their feet in obvious exhaustion, but on their faces were smiles as they hugged their siblings. The questions being as earlier came up again and a brief explanations happened.

"Umm..." Cam started, drawing their attention to him, "You two will be fine in a few days, but right now, there's an attack, and I have an idea of how to beat them."

Blake and Rachel nodded, saying bye to their siblings, and they ran out.

* * *

**A/N: So I realize that I HAVE TO update more, so I'm going to try to update as much as I can this week, not EVERYDAY, but most. I'm glad I had this in my computer though, because when I went to the beach I almost got a broken finger, so I have to be careful. Due to this, though I will try updating, if I do not this week, I promise I will next week. I PROMISE. Thank You and Please Review!**


	49. Problem's Arise

A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Due to lack of inspiration for the explanation of how they beat their Gold-Dust Dimension rangers, I will explain it now and start on Double-Edged Blake.

Basically, they found a portal, pushing their evil selves into it, then destroying the portal, thus destroying it and them. Good enough? Well, I won't change it.

So this episode will rely on the american and japanese versions of this episode, relating to where Blake's sword came from. The only reason I'm doing this is because, I watched both episodes and I thought the Japanese episode had a better idea for certain parts. Don't worry, it won't be that bad. Thank You and Please Review!

* * *

"Hey Blake." Tori greeted walking into Storm chargers a week later.

He didn't even look at her as he past by, looking as if in a rush, but saying, "Hey." back to her.

She turned around, "Where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked with a laugh caught in her voice.

He turned to look back at her, a nervous look painting his face, "Uh... nowhere." He muttered, trying to find the right words to not worry her.

She clearly saw through it, giving him a look crossed between confusion and worry, "You want to go riding after work?"

He looked apologetic, then shook his head, "Sorry, I have a lot of work to do, but I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Okay?" She answered, unsurely, but he was already out the door and didn't hear her. She walked into the work room, watching Shane lay out some paper before asking, "Shane, have you... I don't know, noticed anything strange about Blake lately?"

He didn't look up, "Not anymore than usual." He mumbled sarcastically, then he looked at her, "Why?"

"Well, he's just, you know, out there. He doesn't want to hang out, it's like he has some big secret." Tori explained as well as possible.

Shane perked up and looked to her in alarm, "You mean ranger secret, or real life secret?"

She shrugged and shook her head, "I don't know."

"Hey Kel." They heard Hunter yell as he and Abigail walked into Storm Chargers.

"Look." Tori pointed out, "There's Hunter. I'll go ask him." She smiled, walking towards the register where Kelly was walking past.

"Hey Tori." Hunter and Abigail greeted.

"Hey." She responded, smiling brightly, hoping to get some information, "You going riding?" She asked, noticing the pairs of gloves in their hands.

"No, we're just picking up spare gloves for the weekend." Abigail answered, then walking towards Hunter's bike, seemingly looking at the tires.

"So, how's it going?" Tori asked.

"Fine." Hunter replied.

"Good. How's the riding?" Tori asked. Then speaking quickly she cut him off as he was about to answer, "Are you guys racing this weekend?" He shook his head, "How's the track?"

He let out a short, confused laugh, "Are you alright, Tori?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She responded, smiling again as to cover up her odd questioning.

"I don't know?" He laughed, walking towards his bike.

"So, tell me." Tori practically begged, following him.

"Well, we're trying out a sand track so I'm using these new tires." Hunter explained.

"Good." Tori said, then after a moments hesitation she asked, "How's Blake?"

Hunter looked confused, "Fine." He smiled.

"Have you seen him around?"

"Umm... No, he's been busy." Hunter said.

"Doing what?" Tori asked, bitting her lip.

Hunter looked thoughtful, "Hmm... now that you mention it, I don't know. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, weird." Tori looked down in though, droning out her words. She then said, "I got to go."

"Bye?" Hunter said, looking on in confusion.

"What was that about?" Abigail asked, coming up to him.

"I don't actually know, but I think it was about Blake." Hunter answered, looking at his fiancé.

Abigail smirked, "She likes him, you know."

Hunter looked at her, still confused by everything, "Really?" He had never noticed Tori taking in interest in Blake, though he noticed Blake taking an interest in her.

Abigail nodded, "I'm surprised you didn't know."

"So am I." Hunter admitted.

~Hurricane Storm~

Tori walked outside, seeing Blake talking to a woman, before they said bye and she got in her car. Blake walked towards her.

"Hey." Blake said as he met up with her.

"Hey." She whispered, then asked louder, "Blake, are you alright?"

He looked taken back, "Yeah." Then realizing the source of her concern he added, "I've just been real busy lately, that's all."

"Busy?" Tori asked as she peered over at the girl in the car. She waved at Blake before driving off, "Right."

"Uh... Listen, I better get inside. Hunter needs help setting the bikes up." Blake said as he stalked off towards Storm Chargers, leaving Tori where she stood.

"The sand track." She said.

He smiled and turned back, "Hey, yeah." He put his arm up in a joyful gesture. As he made his way inside, Tori looked back at the woman driving away.

~Hurricane Storm~

Later, the rangers were paired up for sparring. Abigail, Holly, and Rachel, Tori and Dustin, and Shane and Hunter. Kate was sitting at her new laptop on a website that teaches little kids how to be better learners with Kyle, Courtney and even Isabelle. That's when the alarm went off.

They got in position to morph, but Shane stopped and looked to Hunter, "Where's Blake?"

Hunter shrugged, "I don't know." He answered, then turned to Tori, "Tori?"

"Don't look at me. I can barely get a 'hello' out of him." Tori muttered.

Shane looked forward at Cam, "Cam, you try to get a hold of him, we'll hold hold him off." The ranger's lined up, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Hurricane Storm!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

They made their way to the site of the battle, fighting Inflatron as well as they could, but he was tough. He hit them with his balloons, knocking them off their feet. They were worried about destroying him though. He had said, "I'm so toxic; if you burst my bubble, where you're standing will turn to rubble," effectively worrying the rangers.

Then Blake appeared. Trying to put together the Storm Striker, the rangers had trouble: Blake stopped them. He came out with a new weapon, that Hunter would have stopped him from using, if they weren't in battle.

~Hurricane Storm~

"You're lucky it was just a burn." Cam stated to Shane as he wrapped his arm in gauze after the battle.

"Blake, what were you thinking?" Hunter questioned angrily, glaring at his younger brother.

Blake looked at his older brother, clearly upset from Hunter's tone of voice, "What's up? Why are you bagging on me?"

"That's Dad's sword. You can't use that Blake." Hunter explained.

Blake was confused, "What are you talking about, Hunter? Sensei Omino left this to me the night before the academy was attacked."

Hunter sighed, running a hand over his face in frustration, "Blake, Dad gave it to Sensei Omino the day before they..." He trailed off, then continued, "They knew they were going to get, you know, so Dad gave it to Sensei Omino to keep for you; to make sure you knew how to use it." Blake looked horrified and Hunter kept talking, "To tell you the truth, I didn't think Sensei would give it to you, let alone have you train with it. I didn't know you knew about the sword until today, actually."

"You and Sensei Omino lied to me?" Blake asked, looking accusingly at Hunter.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked, confused for the fifth time today.

"Sensei Omino told me that this was an old sword he found in the academy that would benefit to my training, and you never told me about it, even when you thought I didn't know." Blake let out a huff, then shook his head, "I can't believe this." He gripped the sword with fury, and stormed out of Ninja Ops. Hunter turned around and saw all the others looking at him, oddly. Tori, though, was looking at the door before slipping away without them noticing.

~Hurricane Storm~

The next day, after Tori had disrupted his meeting with Leanne Omino, or Sensei Omino's daughter, Blake walked out to meet her in the forest.

"Hi, Blake." Someone said, causing him to turn around, startled, but he turned to face Leanne. She stifled a laugh, "Are you _scared_, Blake?"

Blake let out a short, annoyed laugh, "Why would _I_ be scared?"

Leanne smiled, "I remember when you were younger, you used to be scared of anything you didn't know or never tried. No one could get you to do anything, except Hunter and Isabella. I remember the first time there was a thunder storm at the academy, which made us extremely powerful that week, but you and Isabella crawled under the bed and would not come out. You two were crying and asking for your brother because you didn't know where he was..." She trailed off, a grim look on her face.

Blake was angry she brought this up this up, "Yeah, and the next time we saw him, he was in the hospital."

Leanne nodded, "I know. I remember everything that happened that day. Hunter and I were 10, you were 9, and Isabella was 8." Blake pursed his lips together, trying not to let tears flow from the memories. Of Isabella. Of that day. Of not knowing what happened, not even now. Of... everything. A voice brought him out of his thoughts, "You don't know what happened that day, do you?" Blake shook his head, not wanting to open his mouth, as it threatened to make him scream, "I remember it like it was yesterday. Hunter..."

"You better not, Leanne." The exact person she was talking about said. Hunter was standing a few feet away, his arms crossed and Abigail standing behind him, looking at everyone in confusion.

"Hunter." Leanne stated, looking at him in surprise, then looking around in confusion, "Where's Isabella?"

"She's dead." Hunter said, keeping a straight face and a monotone voice as he said this.

Leanne looked down at the ground then moved to the side, looking at Abigail, "Who's she?"

She waved, "Abigail."

"My fiancé." Hunter added.

Leanne let out a laugh she couldn't hold in, "You, _Hunter Bradley_, have a fiancé? And I thought _pigs_ would have to _fly_ for that to happen."

Abigail looked at her and then to Hunter, confused. Then Abigail smirked and asked, "And who are you?"

Leanne shook her head, "Leanne Omino. Sensei Omino's daughter from the Thunder Ninja academy. You're a ninja too." Leanne observed.

Abigail nodded, "Lead student at the Lightning Ninja academy."

Leanne's eye narrowed and she nodded her head, looking at both the Bradley brothers, whom she had known since the first day they had come to the academy, "Hanging out with our equals, boys? Good choice, but I didn't know anyone was left from the Lightning Ninja academy. Though I have to tell you your academy was the only one destroyed."

"I know." Abigail responded, keeping a straight face. Then Leanne took a better look at her.

"You look a lot like the Lightning Sensei Anderson." Leanne commented.

Again Abigail said, "I know," She paused, "A lot of people have said that. Even my sister."

"Hmm..." Leanne nodded, "So, Hunter, why don't you want me to say anything? You still haven't your own _brother_?" She asked, "That's surprising."

"What did happen that day?" Blake asked, looking at Hunter, but asking Leanne. He knew Hunter wouldn't tell him.

"What do you remember?" Hunter asked, ignoring the fact he was talking to Leanne.

***Flashback***

_"Where are you going?" An eight year old Isabella_ _asked a nine year old Blake, who was looking for his coat._

_"Out." He answered simply, but it was harsh for a nine year old._

_"Where's Hunter?" She asked in a small voice, clutching a teddy bear close to her chest._

_"With Leanne." Blake said, then added, "But you can't go. It's raining."_

_Isabella let out a small huff, "What'd you say, Blake? What'd he say?"_

_Blake pursed his lips and turned to face his younger sister. Even at age eight, Isabella knew they had gotten into a fight, "Nothing, don't worry. Everything's going to okay." Blake smiled at her, and it did wonders as she came up and hugged her brother. That was when the first crack of thunder was heard. Isabella let out a small scream and Blake jumped. They both crawled the bed that all of them shared and hid their, crying and yelling for Hunter.  
_

***Flashback***

"Not much." Blake answered, then grimaced as he remembered the way Hunter and himself had yelled at each other, plus remembering that day. That was how the problems started. Them yelling at each other.

"I don't get why you won't tell him." Leanne muttered to Hunter, "It wasn't that bad."

Blake's eyes widened, and he cut Hunter off before he could reply, "It wasn't _that_ bad?" Blake yelled, "I remember seeing my brother in the hospital for quite a while."

"I mean," Leanne started, "The way it happened... It didn't look that bad."

"What _did_ happen then?" Blake asked, "If it wasn't that bad, then why can't I know? I should be able to know what happens to brother when something like that happens."

"Well, there was a thunder storm, and Hunter decided to run around the track at the academy, and while he was running, the power struck him, and that's what happened." Leanne explained.

"Power can strike people?" Blake asked.

Leanne nodded, "If it's too powerful, it can overload and if it's powerful enough, it could kill someone." She turned back to Hunter, "You were lucky."

A ring came through the forest and they saw Abigail take out her phone, "Okay. We're ready." Abigail said into the phone, then put it away, "Umm... We have to go." She said to Hunter.

"I'll meet you there." Hunter reassured. She hesitated before nodding and running off.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Abigail and I have to go do something." Hunter smiled forcefully, "See you guys later." He then ran off.

"What's up?" Leanne asked.

"I think I might know." He made a move to run, but saw something out of the corner of his eye, then heard a scream, and turned around to see Inflatron holding Leanne with it's tentacle.

~Hurricane Storm~

Abigail and Hunter arrive at the battle, and saw the other rangers already there. Everyone of Lothor's generals was there. Shimazu, Zurgane, Motodrone, Vexacus, and even Choobo. A dark figure came out from the shadows.

Rachel gasped, "Brad!"

The figure looked up and revealed a much angrier, and evil looking Brad. He was under Lothor's control. Brad smirked and shot lasers out of his hands at the rangers, causing them to fall off their bikes and into anything nearby.

Rachel stood up first and groaned, "You aren't Brad."

He laughed, "You're wrong. I am Brad, a new Brad." His voice was deeper, and he had something on his arm.

"No." Rachel pleaded, "You're not. You're being controlled by that thing on your wrist."

"Are you sure?" Holly asked, from where she stood beside her. Any family of Abigail's was her friend. Rachel nodded.

Holly ran and jumped up, her Ice Axe in hand, going towards his wrist. He grabbed her by the wrist, however, then grabbed her by the neck. He looked at her, "An ex." He shook his head, "Not so tough." He threw her aside, towards Abigail. Abigail kneeled next to her, and helped her up. She glared at Brad.

"You're going to pay." Abigail declared, confident.

"Not now." Brad smirked. Then, they all disappeared. The rangers just stood their, shocked.

"What just happened?" Abigail asked, looking towards her older sister. She moved away and and shifted her feet nervously. Abigail looked at her, wondering why she moved away.

"Brad's being controlled by a device around his wrist, but I don't how it works... or even what it is." Rachel explained.

~Hurricane Storm~

Leanne twitched in Inflatron's grip. He was stinging her. She cried out in pain.

"Let her go." Blake demanded, glaring at the alien, but not making a move to morph. He didn't want to risk revealing his identity.

"Make me!" Inflatron laughed.

"I will." He responded, taking out his sword and attacking the alien, who kept stinging Leanne, keeping her out of Blake's reach. Blake tried as much as he could to get Leanne out of Inflatron's grip, but to no avail, "i might regret this. Might."

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

Leanne gasped as she saw Blake morph into the Navy Ranger, and so did Inflatron. He almost dropped Leanne. He then realized something — he was going to need both arm, or tentacles, to fight a ranger. He threw Leanne to the side, and she rolled to a stop near the edge of a ravine.

After ten minutes of resting, Leanne saw the Navy ranger standing over her, "Blake, how... what...?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Hunter; he's the Crimson." Leanne concluded.

Blake frowned, "How'd you know?"

"The Navy and Crimson rangers act the same way as you two." She sat up and Blake sat across from her, demorphing, "And you're the Navy. It's pure logic."

"Really?" Blake smirked, "Then how didn't you guess before?"

"If I knew one, I'd know the other." Leanne retorted.

Blake stood, "I need to go talk to Hunter."

~Hurricane Storm~

Abigail knocked on her older sister's door, then, when she didn't get a response, she opened the door and walked in.

"What's going on?" Abigail asked her.

Rachel, startled, turned around to face her. She grimaced, "Why are you my room?" She asked, not unkindly.

"Why are you acting like you don't want to be around me?" Abigail asked. Rachel didn't say anything, and Abigail let her eyes wonder around the room. She saw a picture of Rachel and another girl. She raised her eyebrows at their actions in the picture. She held it up for Rachel to see, but she quickly snatched it from her hand.

"I should tell you... I got your DNA tested." Rachel finally replied.

Abigail furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Why?" She wasn't angry.

"Because, you and I look too different to be biological sisters." Rachel explained, "And I was right. We're not _full_ sisters."

"How so?"

"You're Brian Anderson's daughter, not Sean's." Rachel muttered, "Lucky."

"_Brian Anderson?_" Abigail asked, "As in, Sensei Anderson's long lost daughter?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, but this was a hard chapter for me to write, for some reason. I don't even know why, but I did, so... yeah. Thank You and **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	50. Face Your Fears

A/N: Yay! My 50th chapter! I am SO proud of myself and my viewers. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have gotten this far.

**Oh, and I have a little present for anyone who reviews this chapter... remember about 10-12 chapters back how I said I had planned something to happen before Isabella died, but I forgot to put it in? Well I'll tell you what I had planned, and if you don't think it's worth it, think about waiting till... about the 3rd to 4th story in this series to find out. Just remember that when you think about reviewing. I will give this information away to anyone you reviews this until 10/10/'13.**

Thank You and Please Review!

* * *

"Oh, yeah." Rachel muttered, "I forgot Sensei Anderson had a daughter. Though, I can see how you would be his daughter."

Abigail nodded, "It does make sense, but what I don't understand is how no one told me."

"Maybe they didn't know. I mean, Mom did date Sensei for a little bit, but after you were born, she avoided him completely." Rachel suggested.

"Maybe." Abigail said, sinking into a chair and holding one of Rachel's pillows close to her, as if for protection.

~Hurricane Storm~

"See you tomorrow, guys." Kelly said, walking by them with her things in hand, the next day.

"Later Kel." Dustin, Hunter, and Blake replied.

Dustin looked impatient, "Where's Shane?" He tapped his foot against the floor to expose his annoyance, "Tsunami Cycle training is the one class I _don't_ want to be late for."

Hunter pointed towards the door, "There."

"Hey man." Dustin greeted, but then frowned as Shane walked right past them, "What's up? You don't look so good."

"Yeah," Shane muttered, "I just found out my big brother's coming to town."

"Yeah." Blake nodded, "That'd bum me out too." Blake joked.

Hunter perked up and looked at his brother with a half-smile. He playfully hit Blake's arm, "Hey."

"Naw, man. For real, what's the matter?" Blake asked, not understanding why Shane wouldn't want to see his own brother.

"It's just, he's like the perfect son. Got a good job, nice house, kids... Not much into skateboarding." Shane explained.

"Why doesn't he try Motocross?" Dustin smiled.

Shane looked at him, "Not the point, dude. Besides, it'd take more than some big air to mellow out my brother."

~Hurricane Storm~

In the quarry, the rangers stood, only the Thunders and Hurricane's had their bikes, "Cam said our bikes won't be ready for weeks." Dustin sighed in disappointment.

"Well then," Shane started, "We're just going to have to use these then." He crossed the quarry to the remaining bikes. Shane stood, gesturing to the bikes.

Abigail laughed in an unamused manner, "You're funny. Here's the thing. Some of us are going to use our own bikes. Okay? Good." She said before anyone could object. She went over to her bike, and walked it out to where she could mount.

"Okay." Shane nodded, "Tori and I will use these then and Dustin, you can use your girlfriend's." Shane put a hand on the Thunder's bikes.

"Fiancé, by the way." Holly retorted.

"Whatever." Shane shook his head.

"You sure?" Blake asked them as they mounted onto their bikes.

"Careful." Hunter warned.

"I can't watch." Dustin turned away.

They started up the bikes and ended up spinning in circles before falling off. They then stood up, "Sorry guys." They apologized, then bowed.

A few minutes later, Blake and Dustin were hauling Blake's bike in last.

"Yup." Tori stated, "We tweaked 'em real bad."

"Well, that was... productive." Hunter mumbled sarcastically.

"Come on Shane." Tori smiled cheerfully as the red ranger walked up to them, "We can't let these guys show us up."

"Huh?" Shane asked, not paying much attention. "Oh, sorry, Tor. I can't really focus right now."

"Your brother's visit's really messing with you, huh?" Rachel asked.

Shane sighed, "Yeah." He paused, "Look I got to. I've got to meet him at the Skate Park and he'll totally freak if I'm late."

"Just be cool Shane." Blake said, "You haven't seen him in a while. Maybe he's changed."

Shane nodded, but didn't consider it true. He ran off towards the Skate Park.

~Hurricane Storm~

The rangers walked through a part of town, alerted to an alien attack, but didn't see one, but there were people screaming.

"The dogs! The dogs!" A man screamed as he ran through. Everyone was screaming.

"Guys, look at their necks." Abigail pointed out, "They all have those weird collars on." She then looked forward, "There's the dog." She smirked, pointing at the alien.

"Makes sense." Rachel agreed, putting a hand on her shoulder. Abigail looked back at her, and moved away.

"What's going on between you two?" Cam asked.

"No time to explain. Let's just do it." Abigail responded.

"Now is time to face your fears rangers." Motodrone declared, "Eyezak!"

The alien — Eyezak — shot a laser at the rangers. They ducked out of the way, and Cam said, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Hurricane Storm!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Attack!" Motodrone yelled.

The rangers ran forwards and attacked the Kelsacks, Eyezak, and Motodrone.

~Hurricane Storm~

"Your brother and Shakon know what?" Abigail asked, glaring at Shane.

"Porter knows I'm the red ranger, Shakon knows all of you." Shane backed away from the angry silver ranger.

"Calm down, Abigail." Sensei ordered, "Now, what is your dilemma with your sister?"

"Ask my _half_ sister, Rachel." She pointed to her, and she smiled forcefully. Sensei looked at Rachel, surprised.

"I'll put it simply. I'm Rachel _Dewitt, _she's Abigail _Anderson_." Rachel explained, looking at the floor as she said so.

Sensei's mouth gaped, "_Anderson?_ Abigail..."

"I know." Abigail nodded, "I'm Sensei Anderson's daughter, but we," She gestured to herself and Rachel, "Have the same Mom."

Sensei nodded, "Can I please talk to Shane alone rangers." Sensei turned back to Abigail and Rachel, "You can figure this out on your own. There is nothing wrong with this."

~Hurricane Storm~

The rangers raced through town on their Tsunami cycles, Dustin with Holly and Tori with Blake. They arrived and Tori and Dustin went to Shane's side. He was crying out in fear. Out of nowhere, Eyezak grabbed them, places collars on there necks, like Shane's, and throwing them aside. The remaining rangers rode towards Eyezak, attacking with fury.

Eyezak eventually got Holly and Kate, then grabbed Rachel while Abigail was trying to help Holly and Kate. She screamed as he picked her up, "A former evil." Motodrone smirked, "Do it, Eyezak."

"No! Let her go!" Abigail cried, running forward. Motodrone made a move towards her, but something else grabbed her by the neck and force her against a wall. She would recognize his face anywhere. Brad.

Brad laughed as he pinned her to the wall, "Fear strikes pain in the heart of even the worst," He quoted, "Humans. But I'm not a human."

"What?" She asked.

"I could scare you, but nothing scares me." Brad growled. A blast hit Brad, and he stumbled, letting go of her. She looked to see Hunter standing there with his Crimson Blaster. She ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded, offering her as much comfort as she needed. Abigail pulled away, looking around. Brad was gone, "Stay here."

"What?"

"Just for a minute." Hunter assured. She reluctantly nodded.

After a minute or two, so came out, and saw Hunter and Blake get sucked into Eyezak, "No!" It was then that she realized, she wasn't the only one screaming. All of the other rangers were too.

One stood out in particular, Rachel's, "It's my decision! I'll date who I want! Stop!"

"I knew it." Abigail whispered, then ran over to her sister, pulling her into a hug. She struggled and tried to get free, but Abigail didn't let go. Rachel stopped struggling and started crying, "It's okay." Abigail reassured her, "I don't care who you date. No matter who you date, as long as they're a good person, I'll except them. I don't care."

Rachel stopped crying and pulled away, "Abigail?" She nodded, "You don't care? What you said wasn't true?"

"What are you talking about?" Abigail asked.

"That thing that I saw wasn't true. You guys weren't yelling at me. Though, you really don't care?" Rachel asked, looking skeptical, though Abigail couldn't see her face.

"Of course not. Anyway, I kind of already knew from that picture in your room. Who is she?" Abigail asked.

"Daphne. My girlfriend, but you can't tell the others." Rachel pleaded.

"Why not?"

"How do you know they'll accept it?" Rachel asked. Abigail thought for a second and knew she was right.

~Hurricane Storm~

"You ready for this?" Abigail asked Tori as they were atop a building, waiting to ride into Eyezak to save and Hunter and Blake.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tori answered.

"So are you and Blake dating or what?" Abigail asked.

Tori turned sharply, "I don't think so."

"Really, cause..."

_"Guys, go now!"_ Shane yelled over the intercom.

They rode into the alien. They landed gracefully and dismounted off the bikes.

"This is gross." Abigail frowned.

"What's this guy been eating?" Tori groaned, almost coughing from the smell.

"Apparently Thunder Rangers." Abigail growled. They heard groans of pain.

"Look!" Tori yelled, pointing to Hunter and Blake hanging in blue ropes, "We'll get you down!" Tori added as they ran froward.

"They can't hear us." Abigail pointed out as she cut the ropes with her Lightning Double Swords. The two Thunder rangers fell to the ground, unconscious.

The two girls went over to them, but Shane yelled through the morphers, _"Guys, get out of there!"_

"They're still unconscious!" Abigail protested.

Shane sighed in frustration then said, _"Bring them out and help them then."_

"Okay." Abigail agreed. She shut off her morpher, "We have to get out, now."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Tori asked, "They're two full grown males."

Abigail lifted Hunter over her shoulder, "Like this." Tori did the same to Blake, with more difficulty. They rode the cycles out of Eyezak and laid the two on the ground outside. They were still morphed.

"Wake up." Tori called to Blake

"Hunter!" Abigail yelled at her fiancé, "I swear, if you don't wake up I will not marry you!" The two started to stir and Abigail smiled, "I am such a pro." She commented, then looked at the Thunders, "How's it going sleepy heads? We're in the middle of a battle, you know?"

They perked up, "What happened?" They both asked.

Abigail stifled a laugh, "Don't worry, you got sucked into Eyezak, but we got you out." She then added, more seriously, "You guys ready to fight? Wait, are you guys _okay_ to fight?"

They nodded and they all got into their Zords.

~Hurricane Storm~

The rangers all walked into Ninja Ops later, "Cam, next time could you name the Megazord differently?" Kate asked, "I mean, we should have our Megazord name the Hurricane Megazord, but no we have another one named that now."

"Stop complaining." Cam retorted, then seeing the look she gave him, "Honey?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Hey, guys." Shane called, getting their attention, "I got to go. I'm teaching my brother how to skateboard today." He smirked.

* * *

A/N: **Remember to review! Thanks!**


End file.
